Close to Home
by toocute24
Summary: Bella catches Mike, her fiance, in bed with another woman 2 months before the wedding. She's devastated and turns to her best friend, Edward, for comfort. Will she find love close to home? A/H Cannon pairings. Rated M for Language and Lemons R/R
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N This story is a collaboration between myself and teamedwardforever1998. I want to thank her for her wonderful ideas and input into it. Please leave a review to let us know what you think. We will try to update at least once a week for you as long as the story is well received and people are reviewing. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End

August 31, 2010

BPOV

I love my life; it's absolutely perfect. I have a job that I enjoy, friends who are always there for me, and the perfect man who I'll get to call my husband in two short months.

Mike Newton is absolutely amazing. I still remember that day six years ago when he asked me to the junior prom. We've been friends all our lives; in a town like Forks, where everybody knows everybody, it's kind of hard not to be friends with all the kids your age. Anyway, I'm digressing.

I remember I was a sophomore when Mike first caught my eye. He was so out of my league though. I'm five foot three inches and weigh one-fifteen soaking wet. I have muddy brown eyes and dark brown hair that's wavy and falls just above the small of my back. There's nothing really spectacular about the way I look; the truth is, I'm completely plain. I've never liked to wear make-up because I honestly don't see the point. It rains about ninety percent of the time anyway. That's the reason I always wear my hair up in a ponytail or bun too. There's no point in taking the time to style it when the rain just ruins it the second you leave your house.

Back to Mike though. He was different. As a sophomore, he was the starting quarterback for the Forks High School junior varsity football team, and he was good. He stood at five foot ten and had gorgeous blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I never noticed what a great body he had until, clumsy me, I ran into him in the hall one day after school. The moment I bumped into his rock hard chest, I was thrown off balance and would have easily fallen on my ass if it weren't for his quick reflexes. Before I was able to totally embarrass myself, his arms snaked out and wrapped protectively around me.

After I assured him I was okay and thanked him for helping me, he sprinted off to practice. I never stopped thinking about him after that. I guess you could say I was one of those girls who got a far off, dreamy look in her eyes whenever she thought about a guy she would never have. I even wrote combinations of my name with his in my notebooks. Isabella Marie Newton, Mrs. Mike Newton, Bella Newton, Isabella Newton. I know, I was pathetic but I was lovestruck and couldn't help it.

I secretly pined for Mike for an entire year. The only person I ever told was my best friend, Edward. There are no secrets between us, after all; we have been best friends since we were three. Anyway, I was walking out to meet Edward at his car after school one day in April when Mike called out to me as he quickly jogged over to join me. Mike had made the varsity team that year and led them to win state after the original starting QB was injured. Needless to say, I had no idea why he would want to talk to a plain Jane like me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Bella, do you have a minute?" Mike asked once he caught up to me._

_I was completely dumbstruck. Standing beside me, almost brushing up against my arm, was Mike Newton, the object of my affection for an entire year, and he wants to talk to me? What the hell? It takes me longer than it should to respond but I finally manage to squeak out, "Sure Mike, what's up?"_

_That's when I noticed for the first time that he's fidgeting; Mike Newton is actually fidgeting! "Well, um... I was sort of wondering... um... shit." I watch as he takes a deep breath and then continues. "Bella, will you go to prom with me?" he finally spits out. _

_I stop dead in my tracks and stare at him with my mouth gaping open like a fish. I must have heard him wrong. There's no way Mike Newton just asked me to prom. My mind is spinning and I'm trying to make sense of the conversation while he's just standing there staring at me; waiting for me to give him an answer. I can feel my pulse pounding in my ears and then realize a storm is coming when my vision starts to get really dark and soon I can't even see Mike's face anymore._

_*End Flashback*_

I didn't have a chance to answer Mike right away. Remember that storm that rolled in? Yeah, it wasn't a storm. I fainted and when I fell, I smacked my head on the pavement, giving myself a concussion. I guess I forgot to breathe with Mike standing right beside me. Luckily, Edward saw the whole thing happen and rushed me to the hospital after calling to make sure his dad was working.

When I woke up a few hours later on a gurney wearing a hideous looking hospital gown, I panicked. Edward explained what happened and then, with a smirk on his smug face, handed me his phone to call Mike. After apologizing profusely, I agreed to go to prom with him and we've been inseparable ever since.

Mike was offered a full ride scholarship to UW to play football. Being the nerd I was, I was excepted at several different colleges around the US, including Dartmouth and Stanford, but decided to stay in Washington with Mike. Two years into our degrees, Mike got drafted to the NFL and plays for the SeaHawks. Last year, with his help, they made it to the SuperBowl.

Now that was an experience, let me tell you. Tens of thousands of screaming fans filling every seat in the stadium and I was lucky enough to be dating the quarterback of the home team. At half-time, with the SeaHawks up by seven, Mike didn't join them in the locker room. Instead, he ran to his bag, grabbed something small out of it and then walked to the fifty-yard line. Once he got there, he looked up toward his private box where I was sitting with some of our friends and family, and dropped to one knee.

The whole stadium instantly quieted down as he opened the ring box up to flash the cameras. His picture was placed up on the jumbo-tron beside the words, 'Bella Swan, I love you. Marry me?'

My eyes kept flashing from his figure down on the field to the huge screen in front of me and back again. When my picture appeared beside his on the screen, I almost lost it. Mike was really proposing to me in front of a hundred and thirty-thousand people. Knowing everyone in the stadium, including Mike, was waiting for my answer, I clutched my chest and nodded my head vigorously. The second I did, the entire arena broke out into wild cheers and applause. Mike blew me a kiss and then ran into the locker room to join his team as the halftime show began.

The SeaHawks put forth a valiant effort, but lost to the Packers 27 - 24. The moment the game was over, I rushed out of the box and down to the waiting room just outside the actual locker room. After Mike showered and changed, he emerged slowly, his eyes scanning the room until they met mine. The moment they did, a huge smile took over his face and he closed the distance between us in three long strides. I couldn't hold my excitement in any longer and I threw myself into his arms, wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him fervently; I didn't care who saw us. Mike and I were engaged!

When we finally broke the kiss, Mike set me down and fished in his pocket for the ring. It was a gorgeous three-carat solitaire, set in a simple platinum band. My breath caught in my throat as he slipped it on my finger and then kissed me again.

After talking about the wedding and different possible dates, we threw convention to the wind and decided on October 31st for our date. It was a Sunday and happened to be a bye-week for the SeaHawks, so Mike was able to take a few days off. We were going to have a traditional ceremony with our closest family and friends and throw a huge costume party for the reception held in the Grand Ballroom of the Seattle Marriott Waterfront.

Mike has spent the last few weeks at training camp getting ready for the season. The team pulled off their first pre-season win on Sunday against the Arizona Cardinals but they still had quite a bit of work ahead of them to get ready for the weeks to come. He helped as much as he could with the wedding, but I knew he was busy so I tried not to bother him too much.

I know it's unconventional, but I asked Edward to be my 'man of honor'; he is my best friend after all. Then again, the whole wedding is somewhat unconventional, so I guess I'm okay there. I knew he wouldn't want to help me with the shopping and other details, but I wanted him by my side on the big day regardless. Today, though, I was out with Jess and Ang. They are both friends from high school who made the drive up from Forks to help me choose my dress and I couldn't be more grateful to them.

I have been trying on dresses for the last three hours, and although there have been a few in the 'maybe' category, I haven't found the perfect one yet. I'm standing on the pedestal in front of three mirrors, admiring the dress I have on when Jess' phone goes off. She's been texting someone for the last ten minutes or so, but this is the first time it's actually rang.

"Oh my god, Bella! I'm so sorry," she tells me as she glances at the screen, "I've got to take this." Without another word, she rushes out of the showroom and stands on the sidewalk out front as she answers the call.

I look over at Ang, who just shrugs her shoulders before I head back to try on yet another dress. The attendant helps me with the zipper and hands me the next dress to try on. I slip into it and she fastens it. I don't even have to look in the mirror to know I hate it. It's just way too poofy, but I walk out to show Ang anyway. My thoughts are confirmed when she scrunches up her nose at my appearance. "Eww!" she mouths and I bust up laughing as the attendant looks between the two of us.

"I know, right?" I ask Ang as I look at myself in the mirror. "It's hideous." I'm about to walk back into the dressing room when I remember that Jess isn't back. "Did Jess come back?" I ask Ang.

"Oh yeah, she poked her head in and said she had to run down the street. I guess she has a friend who wanted her to stop by but she's leaving for the airport for an hour. Jess didn't want to lose out on seeing her, so she said she'd text me when she was done to find out where we were."

The only reason I asked her to come at all is because she has impeccable taste in clothes, but she always was a flake so it doesn't surprise me in the least that she bailed. "That's okay, we don't need her opinion anyway," I yell over my shoulder as I head back into the changing room. The attendant and I go through the same routine as the last twenty dresses; she unfastens the one I'm wearing and helps me slip it off and then hands me the next in the long line of dressed to try on as she hangs the current one back on it's hanger.

The moment this one is on, I just know. This is _the_ dress. It's absolutely perfect and fits my body like a glove. I won't even need to have it altered or anything and I'm ecstatic. When I walk out and do a little twirl, Ang gasps and its a done deal. I've found my perfect dress. It's a strapless dress with a tight bodice. The skirt flares out at the hips and it has a long, beautiful train. The entire thing is made of a gorgeous white satin material and has intricate embroidery starting on the left side just above the hip that trails the length of the dress.

I tell the associate that this is the dress and that I'd like to take it home today, so she helps me out of it quickly so that she can steam it and bag it up for me. Twenty minutes later, the dress is paid for, along with a beautiful pair of white heels and a veil that has an embroidered pattern very similar to the dress. Everything is bagged up and Ang and I walk outside into the humid Seattle air.

After checking my watch, I see it's only 3:30. We ate lunch at 11:30, so it's still too early to go anywhere for dinner, so we decide to head back to my apartment and wait for Jess there. It's only a few blocks from the dress shop, but we hail a cab anyway. This dress is freakin' heavy and I've only been carrying it for five minutes; there's no way I would be able to walk the three blocks back to my apartment.

Once we're safely tucked into the cab with my purchases, I give the cabbie the address and he heads down the street toward home. Mike will still be at camp for the next few hours, so I know I'll be able to hide the dress in the very back of the closet without him seeing it. We've lived together for the past four and a half years, but he's never gone snooping through my things. It's not like I have anything to hide, but it's good to know I won't have to worry about him trying to get a sneak peak of the dress before the big day.

The cab drops us off in front of the apartment building and Ang helps me carry the dress and accessories to the elevator. We have the entire top floor of the building to ourselves; one of the many perks of dating a pro-football player I guess. Once we reach my floor, Ang holds the dress up while I slip my key in the door and unlock it. I push open the door and then reach to take the dress from her. "Make yourself at home. There's water, soda, and beer in the fridge. I'm just gonna run this to the room and hide it in the closet," I tell her before heading down the hall.

I'm so lost in my own thoughts of how perfect the dress is that I don't hear the noises coming from in front of me until I open the door and walk in. The scene before me freezes me dead in my tracks and I drop my dress. Mike is lying naked on his back on the bed with a naked Jess straddling him. He's bucking his hips so fast and hard that Jess looks like she's riding a bull in a rodeo. They're both so involved in what they're doing that neither of them notice me right away.

I want to run, but I can't move my feet. I want to close my eyes or look away, but I'm glued in position. Finally, a choking sob escapes my throat and I whisper, "Oh my god!" before loosing my lunch all over our hard wood floors. Mike's eyes snap to me and he halts his thrusting. Jess, confused as to what Mike is looking at, turns her head and finally sees me before frantically grabbing for a sheet to cover herself.

My mind finally starts working again and I am able to speak. "It's over," I mutter before turning around and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I'm out of the apartment so fast that I don't even explain to Ang why I'm leaving. As I wait for the elevator, I hear the door open but I don't look. I know it's Mike coming after me and he's the last person I want to see right now.

He speaks and my suspicions are confirmed. "Baby, wait, I can explain," he pleads, walking up behind me. He tries to wrap his arms around my waist but I'll be damned if I ever let him touch me again.

"Get your fucking hands off me you asshole," I yell as I whirl around to confront him. "I never want you to touch me again." I'm screaming now, but I don't care. "How could you do this to me! I loved you, Mike! I fucking loved you for six years and you fuck Jess? Why?"

"Bella, baby, ca..." he starts to speak but I interrupt him.

"Don't you ever call me baby again. I'm not your baby. You lost me the minute you allowed Jess into our room and fucked her on our bed," I scream at him again.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But Bella, can you please calm down so we can talk about this? I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you."

I look at him as the doors to the elevator open. "Too late," I whisper as I step in. "Too fucking late." As the doors close, the waterworks start. My life has gone from perfect to hell in a hand-basket in one afternoon.


	2. Indescretions

This is a collaborative story. Thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for your thoughts, ideas, and help putting this story together.

A/N Well it seems that you all seem to like this story! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter or added an alert or favorite for the story. Your support is incredible and keeps us going. I wanted to let you know that I will NOT be updating this story every day. My goal is to update once, maybe twice a week, but you all loved the first chapter so much that I'm giving you the second one early. Please show your appreciation by leaving a review and telling us what you think. Chapter 3 will be EPOV in case you're wondering. Anyway, here's the chapter... enjoy the chapter!

***Language and Lemon Warning*** This chapter contains foul language and sexual material. If this type of material offends you in any way, you may want to skip this chapter.

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 2 - Indiscretions

August 31, 2010

MPOV

God I'm such a idiot! I have one good thing going for me in my life and I have to go and fuck it up. What the hell is wrong with me? I guess the truth is that I've been doing it for so long now, that I thought I was untouchable and would never get caught. Man was I fucking wrong.

The day Bella ran into me in the hallway at school and the scent of her shampoo assaulted my nose, I knew I had to have her. The swirl of strawberries in the air as I reached to catch her and pull her to me was absolutely maddening. So was the feel of her tiny frame pressed against my body as I held her close for those few seconds. I'm surprised she never felt my instant reaction to her that day, but she didn't.

For a year I watched her, biding my time. She was always with that fucker, Cullen, and I didn't know if they were together or not. Forks was a small town and rumors always circulated, but they were just that: rumors. I didn't know whether they were just friends or whether they were actually together; so I watched, and I waited.

During that year, I had my fair share of conquests. Hell, I probably slept with more than half of the JV cheer squad and a few of the varsity cheerleaders. All the girls wanted me, what can I say? Does it surprise me that Bella never heard the rumors of me fucking anything with tits? No. She never did put much stock into anything she heard, even growing up.

When I couldn't stand the waiting any more, I made my move. Cullen never held her hand or kissed her. Sure, there was an occasional hug, but it never lasted long. If I was wrong about this then so be it, but I was sure as hell going to try. For the first time in my life, I was actually nervous to approach a girl because this particular girl showed no interest in me. Was I afraid of rejection? You could say that.

Her reaction though wasn't what I expected at all. I was able to stammer through asking her to junior prom and was secretly berating myself when she stopped mid-step and just stared at me with a slack jaw. What the hell did that mean? I waited for her to answer, but instead of speaking, she faints. I was so thrown by the whole situation that I didn't catch her as her body slumped to the ground, and when her head made a sickening sound when it connected with the pavement, I cringed. I fucked up royally; there was no way she would say yes to me now.

Before I could even process what happened completely, in swoops that damn Cullen and he picks her up off the pavement and places her in his car a few feet away. Once she's safely buckled in, he runs around to the driver's side, and just before he closes the door, he shouts to me, "I'll have her call you when she can." A few hours later she does call and accepts my invitation to prom and mini me starts doing a happy dance in my pants.

Things changed after that and Bella became more than just a conquest; she became my girlfriend. I still made plans to get into her pants on prom night of course, but I also started to realize what a great girl she was.

In the month before prom, I added three more notches to my belt from the cheer squad, but Bella never batted an eye. When prom night finally arrived, my body was writhing with anticipation. As I knocked on her door, I couldn't help bounce in place excitedly. Hell, I was like a thirteen-year old girl at a Hannah Montana concert.

The Chief opened the door and ushered me inside to wait, saying she'd be down in a minute or two. When Bella did come down the stairs, she took my breath away, literally. I'm not usually such a sappy fucking guy, but she really was stunning. She stood before me in a strapless, light purple dress that went all the way to the floor and hugged her curves in all the right places.

As my eyes raked over every inch of her body, mini me jumped to attention and I thanked whatever god was listening for loose-fitting tuxedo pants. The Chief would have shot me on the spot if he knew what I planned to do to his daughter that night.

We made an appearance at the dance and stayed for about an hour, but then I talked Bella into going back to my place. My parents were out of town again at some stupid Outdoor Outfitter's Convention, so we would have the place to ourselves.

Bella hesitated a bit that night and admitted to me that she was a virgin, but I promised her I would be gentle with her. She was so nervous that it was sort of endearing, but she didn't argue when I unzipped her dress so I took that as a good sign. The rest of the night progressed seamlessly, and let me tell you, Bella turned into quite a good lay.

Normally, after getting a girl into the sack, I would dump 'em and move on, but Bella was different. I was actually falling in love with her and told her so the last day of junior year. Sure, I still slept with other girls when the opportunity arose, but Bella had my heart. The others were just to placate mini me and his urges. I did cut back though, if you're wondering; senior year there was only Bella and six others and I always used a condom.

When I got offered a full-ride scholarship to UW, Bella was ecstatic for me. I knew it was among one of the many schools she was accepted to, so I begged her to go there with me. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from her for four years. She agreed and we decided that rather than pay for dorms, we might as well just get an apartment together.

When I got drafted to the SeaHawks, I got a huge signing bonus, so I splurged and rented out the twelfth floor of a local apartment building to surprise Bella with. She gave me quite the reward the night I brought her home, if you know what I mean.

After being together for over 5 1/2 years, I popped the question. I knew she never really liked big spectacles, but that was who I was, so I proposed at half time during the super bowl. Pure genius if you ask me.

So we've been engaged for seven months now. I still feel the need to scratch an itch every now and then, but it's not nearly as often as it was in high school and the two years I was in college. UW cheerleaders? Mmm, mmm, mmm! Now there were some fine pieces of ass! Some wild ones in bed, too!

I slept with Jess Stanley for the first time freshman year when she was selected to the UW cheer squad. She admitted having the hots for me all through junior high and high school, but never made a move. When I saw her in her tiny cheer uniform for the first time, I just knew I had to have her. She was the only woman I slept with more than once while I was with Bella. She was feisty in bed and an excellent lay, but outside of the bedroom? That girl didn't know how to shut the hell up.

She dropped out after freshman year and went back to live at home when her dad got sick. Cancer or some shit, I don't really know. We still got together three or for times a year, mostly while Bella was in class and Jess was here taking her dad in for a new treatment. She'd text me when she'd drop him off and I'd let her know if we could meet.

It seemed to work out well for a few years. Bella never suspected a thing and I couldn't have been happier. Jess told me she could care less about Bella and me as long as she got to keep fucking me. It was the perfect scenario.

When Bella told me she asked Cullen to be her 'Man of Honor' I nearly shit a brick. I never could stand that fucker. I don't know, I just never liked the way he looked at me. It was like he knew even if he never said anything. Maybe he just suspected but didn't want to hurt Bella by bringing it up. Whatever the hell it was, I wasn't very happy that he would be standing in our wedding. It's not like I could tell her no though, so I plastered a fake ass smile on my face and told her she could have whatever she wanted.

So today, when I got a text from Jess asking if we could meet up, I was a little confused. She was supposed to be out with Bella and Angela Webber looking at wedding dresses.

I texted her back quickly, asking her what the hell?

Her response brought a smile to my face and caused my dick to jump to attention.

_Been here for 3 hrs. m dying. Would rather hv ur monstrous cock shv'd in my wt pssy. - J_

My response was immediate: _really? do tell... ;-) - M_

_Mmm... I wnt to ride u so hard, bb. m wt just thinkin bout all the things I wnt to do wth u. - J_

_How mch lngr's B gonna b? - M_

_At this rate, could b hrs stll. - J_

I decided to quit texting and just call Jess. She answered with a 'hang on a sec' and I heard as she excused herself from the room. She must've walked outside because her voice turned sultry as she came back on the line. "Hey my sexy quarterback! What's up?"

"What are the plans when you're done dress shopping?" I ask her as I reach in my pants to stroke my erection before it gets too painful. Practice was cut short because Coach got called away on a family emergency and he always said the only time we would be expected to be there was when he was too. He was a good guy.

"Hmm... I don't know. We'll probably stop for dinner somewhere. She's only put like 3 dresses in the maybe pile and she's tried on about 20. It's going to be hours still before she finds one she likes," Jess says.

I palm my shaft again roughly before responding. "Ugnh... What the hell are you still doing there, Jess? You better get your sweet ass over here take care of this raging erection you caused if know what's good for you." I was in desperate need of release and my hand just wasn't going to cut it. If Bella was still going to be gone for hours, Jess and I could have our fun and then I could still fuck Bella tonight. Mini me twitched in my hand as I thought about how fun it would be doing both of them at the same time. Hmm... Maybe I can suggest that once we're married.

"I'm on my way, handsome. Don't start without me," Jess answered.

"Too late," I tell her as I start to speed up my stroking motions. "You better hurry your pretty little pussy." With that I end the call and wait as I continue to beat myself off. I've never had a problem with getting it up again, so why the hell not?

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rings and I walk over to answer it. The moment I open it, Jess hurls herself into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist as she places hungry kisses all over my face. I love her eagerness and can't wait to watch her ride me hard.

My hands wander to her ass and when I realize she's wearing a very sort skirt, they quickly find their way underneath. Fuck me, she's not wearing any panties. A low growl escapes me as I reach behind her to lock the door before making a beeline towards the bedroom. I set her on her feet and close the bedroom door and then in ten-seconds flat she's standing in front of me, completely naked.

Her body was a sight to see and it looked like she had waxed for me. All that was left was a small little landing strip of hair right above the slit of her pussy. She helped me remove my pants and since I had gone commando after practice, it was easy for her to wrap her petite hand around my hardened cock. I hissed at the contact and quickly moved my hand to her pussy. The minute my fingers slipped between her folds, I realized she was dripping. "Mmm... So ready for me," I tell her before scooping her up and carrying her to the bed.

I throw her on her back and ram my cock into her as she screams out my name. It's always been like this for us though. Neither of us has the patience for foreplay so as soon as we can, we fuck...and we fuck...and we fuck.

Thirty minutes later, we were on round two. This time, I am laying on my back and she is riding me fast and hard. I love watching her tits bounce all around as she propels herself on and off of me. It's such a beautiful sight. We aren't ever quiet when we fuck either. Both of us moan and groan and shout expletives as the need arises. I guess that's why I don't hear Bella when she first enters the room. I don't hear her drop her dress on the floor and I don't hear her say anything. What I do finally hear is her hurling all over the floor before she tells me it's over and makes a beeline for the door.

I'm only in shock for a second before a toss Jess off my lap and go after Bella, grabbing my pants off the floor on my way. I'm trying to hop into them as I continue after her, but it's not easy. Angela is shocked when I bounce in the room as I try to put my pants on while I'm running toward the door. I'm sure she got a glimpse of my erection, but she turned away quickly.

I open the door to the apartment without saying a word. Bella is standing by the elevator waiting and I tell her I can explain. She's always been receptive to my touch before so I try to wrap my arms around her waist from behind. She's definitely not having that this time though. She spins around and tells me to keep my hands off her and she swears a few times too. She's beyond pissed and so fucking gorgeous when she's angry that for a minute all I can think about is taking her right here.

She's screaming at me and asking me why I fucked Jess, and I don't know what to say. Somehow I refrain from saying, 'I'm a guy and Jess has a rocking body with perky little tits and a tight ass.' I need her to calm down so we can talk about this and I try to ask her to, but she interrupts me. I'm not allowed to call her baby again and I guess I deserve it, but I still think she's overreacting just a bit. When she tells me I lost her the minute I fucked Jess on our bed, I had to bite my tongue again. I didn't think it would be very smart to tell her I've been tapping that ass in our bed for almost four years now. That probably would only make the situation worse.

I try again to get her to calm down. I tell her I'm sorry and that I made a mistake and I don't want to lose her, but her resolve is strong. The elevator opens and she steps inside while she tells me it's too late. The last words out of her mouth before the doors close: 'Too fucking late."

Now I stand here and wonder again what the hell I've done. Bella and I were so great together but I couldn't keep mini me in my pants. I sure as hell hope I can win her back because I do love her. I know I have a funny way of showing it, but I was serious when I said earlier that Bella had my heart. The other women? The were just a quick fuck. I didn't care for any of them; not even Jess. I admit things probably got out of hand with Jess, but at least I wasn't fucking random cheerleaders every week now, right? That has to score me some points.

I'm still standing in the hall by the elevator when Angela comes out of the apartment. She looks at me and shakes her head before she presses the call button for the elevator. "I would say you fucked up royally, Mike, but somehow I think you already know that," she tells me as she gets into the elevator. "Oh, and tell the skank in your apartment that we're no longer friends, would'ya?"

I watch the doors to the elevator close again, and my shoulders slump as I head back into the apartment. I've got a lot of ass kissing ahead of me if I'm ever going to win Bella back.

* * *

><p>AN Ok, so now that you've read the chapter, what do you think of Mike? He's an ass, right? What do you think should happen to him when Edward finds out about what he did? Let us know your thoughts!


	3. Friends First

This story is a collaboration between myself and teamedwardforever1998. I would like to thank her for her continual support, ideas, and effort she puts forth to help make this story what it is. Thanks hun!

A/N I am shocked by the amount of interest this story has generated so far. Thank you to each of you who have read, alerted, faved, and/or reviewed this story! You are all amazing and make writing it worth it. In this chapter we get a glimpse into Edward's head. A lot of you were worried about him knowing what was happening and not saying anything to Bella. I hope this chapter clears up your concerns. This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I think it's worth it.

Thank you for reading! Please take a minute or two to leave us your thoughts when you're done! XOXOXO

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 3 - Friends First

August 31, 2010

EPOV

It's a Tuesday afternoon in Seattle and again I find myself sitting in a dark corner of smokey bar. I usually don't end up here for another three or four hours but today I just need to clear my head. It's open mic night and nothing relaxes me more than getting up onstage and singing some tunes. Occasionally when I'm here, someone will catch my eye and I'll take her back to my place, but nothing has ever turned serious. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find a woman to settle down with. Every time I bring a woman home, I cringe internally. I'm not an idiot; I always use protection, but I hate feeling like such a man whore. Lets face it though: I am a guy and I do have needs. One can only beat himself off so many times, you know.

When I walked into the bar thirty minutes ago, it wasn't raining, but the humidity in the air was so thick, it was hard to breathe. I've lived in Washington all my life. For the first eighteen years, I called the small town of Forks my home. There are less than four-thousand people who live there, so when I say 'small town,' I really mean it.

You've heard of 'small town mentality,' right? Where everybody knows everything about everyone? Well, that's somewhat accurate. In a small town, everybody talks. If they hear something, whether it's true or not, they'll repeat it and usually add a few embellishments. I learned quickly that you couldn't put any stock into anything you heard. How did I learn this, you ask? Well, when I was a sophomore, a couple of the guys on the baseball team congratulated me for shacking up with Bella Swan. Let me just say that was news to me.

Bella is my best friend and has been since that day at the park when we were three years old. It's a funny story really. Sue Clearwater (Miss Sue to us kids) used to watch us occasionally when mom and dad were busy at appointments. Mom was pregnant with my baby sister Alice and I learned much later that it wasn't an easy pregnancy at all. As her pregnancy progressed, it seemed like my parents were always gone at appointments. Anyway, Miss Sue lived in a tiny house with her husband, Harry, five-year-old daughter Leah, and eighteen month old son, Seth. Normally she would bring her kids to our house because it was much bigger, but that day, mom and dad were in a huge hurry to leave, so they dropped us off at Miss Sue's instead.

Her house was really too small for all of us to be cramped up in for the entire day, so she packed us a picnic lunch and took us to the park. It was a beautiful summer day and the sky was clear for once so the park was full of people. There were probably ten or fifteen kids on the playground, more playing games of tag and catch in the nearby fields, and parents sitting all around on benches watching their families enjoy the sunshine. Miss Sue went to set out a blanket on the nearby grass and unpack the picnic foods. She told my big brother, Emmett (or Emmy as I liked to call him) to keep an eye on me and then let us loose.

Emmy, who was seven at the time, was showing off for some of the girls his age. (Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but he's really always been a flirt.) It was nothing too bad, he would just swing as high as he could on the swing and then let go and land about ten feet away in the sand. I thought it looked like so much fun and wanted to try it too, but of course Emmy just laughed at me and told me it was too dangerous and that Miss Sue would kill him if he allowed it. I didn't understand why he could do it and I couldn't, so when he had his back turned, talking to one of the girls who had wandered over, I climbed on the swing and started kicking my legs back and forth.

Before I knew it, I was swinging even higher than Emmy had. I took a deep breath and counted three more forward swings before I let go and went flying through the air. It was the coolest thing in the world, let me tell you. At least until I flew about five feet farther then Emmy and landed face first into an old oak tree. I fell backwards onto the ground as the blood gushed out of my nose at the same time it flowed down the back of my throat. I don't know exactly what happened after that because my eyes were squeezed tightly shut and my hands clutched at my broken nose; the pain was enough to bring instant tears to my eyes. All I remember is a soft voice telling me not to cry.

When I was able to open my eyes and look up at her, I would have sworn to you that it was an angel talking to me. With the sun above and behind her, it created a halo effect around her head. I guess I could have been hallucinating from the pain too, but who really knows. Anyway, Bella was standing above me, handing me her pink blankie to help stop the bleeding. At first I was afraid to get blood on it because I didn't want to ruin it, but she didn't listen to me; she simply sat down near my head, pushed my hands out of the way and then gently held the ratty cloth to my face. I didn't know who she was at the time, but this little stranger girl found her way into my heart that day and has had a place there ever since. Oh, and in case you're wondering: my idiot of a brother got grounded for a month because of what happened.

Anyway, back to small town rumors. When the guys congratulated me for sleeping with Bella, I had to laugh. Sure, we were always together, but we were also just friends; it was all we had ever been. Did I find Bella attractive? I'm a guy, aren't I? I would be lying if I said she didn't have a fantastic body, but I just never thought about her that way. I loved her, yes, but I wasn't in love with her.

The rumors about Bella and I circulated the rest of sophomore year and halfway through junior year. I never denied them, but I never confirmed them either. I saw the way guys looked at her, with hungry, lust filled eyes and I wanted to protect her for as long as I could. She thought she was so plain, but almost every guy in our school had a crush on her at one point; I guarantee it.

When she told me about her crush on Mike Newton, I had to laugh. Mike was a pompous asshole who thought he was god's gift to women. I swear I saw him with a new girl at least every few days. I didn't tell Bella this though because I didn't want to crush her. She would never pursue him anyway; she was way too shy.

I remember the day he asked her to prom and she fainted. When I handed her my phone in the hospital room, I was somewhat smug. She had fainted in front of they guy, I didn't think there was any way she'd ever be able to face him let alone go on a date with him. She surprised the hell out of me when she said she'd go.

Was I worried that Bella was going to go out with the prick? Hell yes, I was. She was my best friend and I didn't want her to get hurt. I didn't throw too much of a fit about it though because I figured it wouldn't last long. Mike had never gone out with a girl for more than a few days, after all. I was wrong though. Bella and Mike spent a lot of time together after that. He would walk her to class and call her at night. A week later, he asked her to be his girlfriend, and she agreed. Let's just say I wasn't a happy camper.

At midnight, the night of prom, my phone started ringing; Natasha Bedingfield's _Unwritten _blared from the little speaker. It was Bella's ring tone and I smiled. I decided that I wasn't going to go to prom, but told her I wanted to hear all about it. She had promised she would call me when she got home, and she did. When she told me what happened between her and Mike, I wanted to throw some clothes on and go beat him to a bloody pulp. Bella talked me out of it though. She said that she never told him no and she didn't try to stop him. She admitted that part of her wanted it and that she thought she was in love with him.

I promised myself that night that if Mike broke up with Bella in the next few days, I'd get Emmett, whether she wanted me to or not, and we'd go kick some serious ass. I didn't have to worry though because they stayed together through the rest of junior year and into senior year.

Bella told me that she and Mike were going to go to UW and agreed to get an apartment together instead of moving into the dorms. I knew that Mike had been offered a full ride football scholarship so the news didn't surprise me. Bella was worried though because we had always talked about becoming roommates during our college years. There was never a question that I would go wherever she did, but it did take me a while to convince her that I would be okay in the dorms.

For the next four years, Bella seemed truly happy. Whenever we hung out, she would go on and on about how proud she was of Mike and his football career. She called me squealing into the phone when he was drafted to the NFL and then again when she was telling me all about the new apartment he had rented for them.

I wasn't surprised when he proposed to her during the Super Bowl game. It was so his style. He never really thought about what Bella would want, or even like for that matter; I think it was all about how big of a spectacle he could create and how much attention he could draw.

Bella surprised the hell outta me when she asked me to be her 'man of honor.' I mean, what the hell is that? When she told me that there was no one else in the world she wanted to stand beside her as she got married, I was so touched that I knew I had to agree. I did tell her though that she was on her own when it came to shopping and planning. I was a man and I was damn sure going to hold on to some of my masculinity. The moment I agreed, Bella engulfed me in a tight hug and cried into my shoulder. She told me then that approaching me in the park twenty years ago was the best decision she ever made. My eyes teared up at her confession, but she never noticed.

She was shopping today for her wedding dress with Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley. I know she wanted me to go with her, but the line has to be drawn somewhere. I don't feel too bad because I did tell her I wouldn't be going shopping with her. She called me before she left to meet the girls, complaining about how shallow Jessica was and how she was not looking forward to spending the afternoon with her. When I asked her why she invited her then, she laughed and said it was because she had good taste in clothes. Before we said good-bye, I made her promise to text me a picture of the dress she decided on and told her I was going to be at open-mic night later if she wanted to stop by. I would never admit this to her, but I loved having her come because it kept the tramps at bay and kept me from doing something I was sure to regret in the morning.

I was a little sad when she said she probably wouldn't make it. She explained that Mike's coach had been working him extra hard this week and all he's been wanting to do when he gets home is shower, eat, and then crash. I was disappointed, but did my best to hide it when I told her to have fun.

I watched TV for a while after I got off the phone with Bella, but somehow knowing she wasn't going to be here tonight made me antsy and I had to get out of the apartment. So here I sit, nursing a beer at 3:30 in the afternoon, glancing around to see if there's anyone interesting to talk to. I guess I should know better though; no one ever shows up before six, so I make my way to the bar to talk to Peter. He's an older guy, probably late thirties, but he always seems pretty cool, so I pull up a stool.

"Hey man," he greets me. "How ya been?" This is what I like about Peter. He's friendly but not all up in your business.

I smile back at him and then gesture to my guitar beside me. "I'm good, just hanging out until open mic starts. It was either hang here or at home by myself, so here I am." I shrug my shoulders and am about to ask how he's been when _Unwritten_ begins sounding from my phone. "I gotta grab this," I tell Peter and he just nods.

Figuring she's calling to complain about Jess again, I answer in a playful voice. "Hey Doll Face, what's up?" The smile on my face is clear in my voice and I hope she smiles too. I know how much she hates it when I call her Doll Face, but I also know she can use some comic relief from a day full of shopping.

My mood instantly sobers when I hear her sobbing on the other end of the line. "Bella?" I ask. I'm really starting to worry; she hasn't cried like this since she watched _Pursuit of Happiness_ with Will Smith. "Honey, what's wrong? Where are you?" I already have my guitar in my hand and am jogging out to my car; open mic night will have to wait.

Bella just sobs and sobs into the phone and I don't know what to do. I'm in my car with the ignition running but I don't know where to go. All I know is that she needs me right now. "Bells, you need to tell me where you are so I can come get you, okay?" I'm hoping that if she knows I'll come help her, she'll tell me where she's at.

Finally, after what feels like an hour but is really only five minutes, Bella manages to tell me she's outside my apartment. "Alright, I'm on my way. Stay there," I tell her as I speed down the road. I break two or three traffic laws on the way home, but it doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that I get to Bella as fast as I can; I don't know what's wrong with her, but she's obviously in pain of some sort.

It's been five minutes and I'm already pulling up to my apartment. Bella is still sobbing into the phone, so I tell her I just pulled in and will be up in two seconds, and then disconnect the call. I take the stairs three at a time and reach the third floor landing in no time flat. What I see almost brings me to my knees, but I press on, needing to be strong right now.

Bella is lying on the floor in front of my apartment door, curled up in a fetal position. Her whole body is shaking as she continues to sob. As soon as I process the sight in front of me, I hurry to my door, unlock it, and then scoop her up in my arms. I know there's no way she can walk on her own right now, so I carry her inside and kick the door closed with my foot. I head straight for the couch and sit down as I cradle Bella to my chest. I know she's not ready to talk, so all I do is sit here and rock back and forth while I rub gentle, soothing circles on her back.

I sit here for two hours with her, whispering soothing words in her ear the whole time. I don't know what's wrong with her, but I tell her I'm here and that everything is going to be okay. Finally, her sobs settle into gasps for air and then into quiet hiccuppy breaths. When her breathing evens out, I realize that she has cried herself to sleep in my arms. I sit for another hour or so before my stomach starts to grumble, reminding me that I haven't eaten dinner.

I look around my small apartment trying to decide what to do, and then I realize that I should just carry Bella to my room. She'll be more comfortable sleeping on my bed than she would on the couch, so with her still cradled in my arms, I slowly stand and walk to my room.

Once I lay her down on my bed, I softly kiss her forehead and then turn around to head to the kitchen. I know I need to call Mike to let him know where she is, but for now I decide it can wait.

I grab some cold pizza out of the fridge from a few nights ago and pop the top off a beer before going back to the couch. I'm at a complete loss as to what could be wrong with my best friend and it breaks my heart. I've always hated to see her cry, but this was worse than ever before. I finish my pizza and beer and decide that if Mike hasn't bothered to call looking for her, he's probably out partying with his football friends.

I think for a few minutes about tomorrow. I know that Bella will still need me, and since I've always had a 'friends first' attitude, I know what I need to do. There's no way I can go into work and leave her here all alone.

My major in college was business management with a minor in music theory. I've always loved music, but never thought I could make a decent career out of it, so I decided to do something more practical with my major. After college, I applied at several companies, but one day while I was looking in the classifieds, I saw an add that caught my eye. It was for a small chain of three music stores, and the owner was looking for someone to manage the day to day tasks, such as hiring, inventory, marketing, payroll, scheduling, etc. I applied and was called in for an interview almost right away; it seemed to be right up my alley.

I nailed the interview and really hit it off with the owner, Jasper Whitlock. He was a few years older than me, but I could definitely see us becoming good friends in the future. I grab my phone and type him a quick text message, telling him I won't be in tomorrow because of an emergency. I would normally try to explain exactly why I was calling in, but I just didn't have the energy for it tonight. I also knew that I would be getting a call from a certain annoying little sister as soon as she found out I had called in. Oh, did I forget to mention, Jasper is my future brother-in-law. He and Alice met at one of his stores in June when she came in to see me. They've been dating for two months and he popped the question last week, even though she's six years younger than him. They're total opposites in every way, but make a really cute couple.

As soon as I hit send, I grab Bella's phone from where she dropped it on the couch, and head to my room to check on her. I realize that she won't be comfortable sleeping in her jeans but I also know she'll castrate me if I try to change her clothes for her, so I gently nudge her. "Bella, honey, do you want something more comfortable to sleep in?" I ask.

She stirs a little, so I try again. When she finally looks up at me, I can see the sadness written all over her face. "Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry I ruined your night," she says as her tears started falling again.

"Nonsense, Bella. You're my best friend and I will always be here for you, no matter what," I tell her. "Now, do you want to borrow a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to sleep in? Those jeans can't be comfortable."

Bella nods and I walk to my dresser to get them for her. As I hand her the clothes, she reaches up and grabs my hand. "Will you stay with me?" she asks, begging me with her eyes. I know she really needs a friend right now, so I nod my head. I turn my back as she changes and then slip off my pants and shirt off as well, leaving me in a pair of black, silk boxers.

I plug my phone in and then climb under the covers, lifting the edge so that Bella can join me. She snuggles up to my chest and I wrap my arm protectively around her. "Thank you," she whispers as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN Well? What did you think? Next up is BPOV. See you in a few days!


	4. Broken

Thank you again to teamedwardforever1998 for helping me with this story!

A/N Happy almost Friday! I wanted to get this chapter up now because I'm about to head out for a double dose of Deathly Hallows. A friend is treating me to the movies tonight... who am I to say no?

Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting the story! Your support is amazing! Here's the chapter! Please let us know what you think by leaving a quick review!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 4 - Broken

September 1, 2010

BPOV

I woke up this morning feeling like I had the hangover from hell and I didn't even drink last night. My eyes burned, my throat was sore, I had a horrific headache, and I was absolutely exhausted. At first, I thought it was all just a very bad dream; Mike would never cheat on me. We had been through so much together in the last six and a half years. When I felt the warm body lying in the bed behind me, it only served to reaffirm my suspicions that it was all a terrible nightmare; at least until I felt the scratchy sheets brushing against my bare legs. This wasn't my bed. How did I know? Easy. These weren't the 800 thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets that Mike had insisted on since signing with the SeaHawks. It's amazing what your body gets used to after two years.

That's about the time reality came crashing down on me. The image of Mike and Jess in our bed going at it like rabbits filled my mind again. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn that exact picture was permanently burned into my retinas. I closed my eyes to try to rid myself of the image, but it didn't help. An involuntary sob ripped its way out of my chest and I felt Edward stir behind me before he spoke.

"Hey you," he began.

"Hey." It was all I was able to get out right then without breaking into sobs again, and lord knows I definitely sobbed enough last night to last a lifetime.

Edward always seemed to know just what I needed at any given moment and I loved it. I knew he must have been dying to have me explain my emotional breakdown in the hallway yesterday afternoon. I knew he needed an explanation but he would never push me to give it. With Edward, he gave me the time I needed to gather my thoughts, to make sense of things in my own head, to come to my own understanding before I spoke them aloud. Time was what I needed this morning; that and food, I realized as my stomach growled loudly, making Edward shake with laughter. "Some things never change, do they?" he asked in a flippant tone as he climbed out of bed.

I sat up and looked down at myself. I was in one of Edward's old UW tees and a pair of maroon cotton boxers. I vaguely recalled changing out of my jeans last night just before going to sleep, but the memory was hazy to say the least. "Thanks for the jammies," I croak out. Anyone listening would definitely be able to tell I cried myself to sleep last night. Speaking of; "Thank you for last night," I add, knowing that he'll understand that I'm thanking him for everything.

Edward sighed heavily before kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands in his. "Bee, we have been best friends for twenty years," he said looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile when he used the nickname he'd had for me since we were four. "You have nothing to thank me for, okay? Besides, I know you would have done the same thing for me if the roles were reversed." He paused for a moment and smiled. "Now, let's go to the kitchen, make some coffee and something for breakfast, and then you can tell me what the hell happened yesterday, okay honey?"

"Mmm, coffee and breakfast," I smiled at the thought of taming the grumbly lion in my stomach. I hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch and he was definitely making himself known again.

We walked into the kitchen/dining room and I sat down at the small table Edward had crammed in the small space; it was barely big enough to sit two people but it worked. Edward went to work starting the coffee and then pulled some eggs and a small pack of bacon out of the fridge. Edward couldn't cook at all, but one thing he was able to make was a decent breakfast, as long as it was simple anyway. I watched as he started the bacon frying and then beat some eggs in a bowl before putting them in a frying pan beside the bacon.

As the coffee finished percolating, I got up from the table and moved to help him. I pulled out two clean mugs and set them on the counter; I had been here several times over the last few years, so I knew where everything was. Edward had only bunked in the dorms during Freshman year before swearing off roommates forever. I never got all the details, but apparently Collin was a total slob who never lifted a finger.

Once everything was ready, he dished up the food and carried it to the table while I followed with the coffee. Edward drank his coffee black, but I always took mine with a touch of sugar and some french vanilla creamer. I couldn't stand the taste of it otherwise; it was way too strong and bitter. I smiled as Edward walked back to the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of French Vanilla Coffee-Mate creamer. He always kept it stocked for when I dropped by.

We sat down to eat and for the first time in the twenty years that I've known him, there was a very awkward silence in the air. Still, neither of us spoke as we ate our meals. Finally, Edward pushed his plate away and patted his stomach before looking at me expectantly. "All right, Doll Face," he started after taking a deep breath. "Spill it. What the hell happened yesterday?" He positioned his chair closer to mine, turned us both so that we were facing each other, and then grabbed and held my hands to show his support.

So here I sit, getting ready to tell Edward what a disaster my life has turned in to, in such a short time. I look up in to his emerald green eyes and see nothing but love and kindness shining back at me. I know he will never judge me, nor will he blame me for anything that has happened. He is exactly what I need in this moment and I am so thankful that I have him for a friend. Still, my eyes sink to the table as I wonder about where to begin.

I realize I should just start at the beginning so that's exactly what I do. "Well, let's start with what you know. I went shopping with Ang and Jess for dresses yesterday after we all had lunch together. Oh god Eddie, it was awful! I must have tried on fifty different dresses and couldn't find anything that I really even liked. Ang was great the whole time; she would give me constructive comments about each dress and what she thought about it. Jess, on the other hand, was miles away. She seemed like shopping with us was the last thing she wanted to be doing and spent more time texting on her phone than anything else. She didn't think I noticed, but I did.

"Anyway, after about three hours, she got a call and excused herself just before I went to try on another dress. When I come back out, Ang tells me that Jess had to run to meet a friend and would text us when she was done to find out where we were. I was beginning to think that I'd never find a dress, but the next one I tried on was perfect.

"Oh Eddie! You should have seen it," I tell him before realizing why he wouldn't see it. I feel my eyes well up with tears and I take a deep breath. _Keep it together Swan! _I yell at myself. I know if I start crying now I'm never going to make it through this.

I feel him gently squeeze my hands before he removes one of his and brings it up to my chin. He gently lifts my head up so that our eyes meet. His are full of understanding and sorrow. I know he's hurting as much as I am right now and he doesn't even know why. "It's okay, Bee. I'm here for you and I always will be. Take your time, but you have to know you can tell me anything by now. There haven't been any secrets between us for almost twenty years." He smiles sweetly at me before dropping his hand back to mine and squeezing it again, silently letting me know it was okay to go on.

"The dress was perfect in every way and I didn't even need to have it altered. Anyway, I knew it was the dress without even having to look in the mirror and Ang confirmed it as I walked out of the dressing room. We had the sales lady bag up the dress while Ang helped me pick out a nice pair of shoes and a veil to go with the gown.

"It had only been about half an hour since Jess left us, so we decided to hang out at my place while we waited for her to text us. We hopped in a cab and before you knew it, we were walking into the apartment. I was so excited about the dress that I really wasn't paying attention to anything else. I had planned to lay it out on the bed to take a picture of it like I promised you I would, and then hide it in the back of the closet.

"I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear them until after I had already opened the bedroom door. Oh my god, Eddie, it was so awful!" I tell him. I can't hold the tears back any longer, and they're now steaming down my face. I'm broken completely and he can see this just by looking at me.

I watch as his face turns red and I assume he's putting together images in his head of what I must have walked in on. Still, I can see he's fighting with himself. He knows he needs to stay here to hear the rest of the story, but I can see he also want to go track Mike down. It seems his need to hear the absolute truth wins over his rage and he looks directly into my eyes. "Bella," he speaks through gritted teeth, "what did you see? What happened in that bedroom?" He was definitely angry and getting worse by the second.

_Oh shit, this is so not good,_ I think to myself. I need to tell him the truth, but I also need to get him to calm down. It's not going to do anyone any good if he goes to find Mike. I steel myself by taking a deep breath, but the tears just won't stop flowing. I haven't cried this much in my entire life, but I just can't help it.

I know I need to just get it over with. Everyone always says the easiest way to remove a bandaid is to just rip it off, the quicker the better, so I rush through my explanation. "It was Mike," I say through my sniffles. "He was in our bed but he wasn't alone."

I am about to go on, but I feel Edward tense up through our joined hands. "That !" he shouts suddenly, his words all streaming together. "I'll kill him for this." It's the most I've heard him swear in the twenty years I've know him and it sort of scares me. He's definitely pissed and I haven't even told him the worst part.

"Eddie, I'm not done," I say between sobs.

He looks at me and his face softens. I can tell he's fighting the urge to go rip Mike to shreds. He feels he needs to be here with me right now instead. I can't say I don't feel torn as well because I do. A part of me wants nothing more than to let him go tear Mike a new one (god knows he deserves it), but I also know I can't get through this without my best friend by my side.

"I'm sorry, Bee; I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please, finish your story. I promise I'll listen without interrupting, okay?" he asks, bringing my hands up to place a kiss on them.

"He was fucking Jessica Stanley," I spit out with distaste. "In our bed. He was fucking her in our own bed." God, now I'm the one getting pissed off. I admit that Jess and I were never best friends or even really close friends for that matter, but we were still friends. Growing up in a town with less than four thousand people makes it hard not to be. Would you sleep with someone who was engaged to be married to one of your friends? I sure as hell wouldn't. Stupid skank!

Edward looked completely shocked by the news, too. "Wait, what?" He paused for a moment as he stared at me, trying to put it together. "He was in bed with Jess? Why would he do that to you? Why would she? Was this the first time they were together? I can't believe they pulled the wool over our eyes."

He's firing questions at me so fast that I don't have time to answer them. I don't think they're really meant for me anyway. I think he's trying to piece together in his head exactly what happened. He brings up some excellent points though. Was that the first time that Mike slept with Jess? Was there ever anyone else? How long had it been going on? Fuck. I'm going to need to go get tested now. Even if they did use a condom, there's no telling where that nasty dick has been.

I understand now why Edward is so quiet, because while my brain is in overdrive I can't come up with anything to say either. We sit silently together for what seems like hours, both lost in our own thoughts. I don't ask him what he's thinking and he doesn't ask me what I'm thinking. I know he will though; he'll need to hear the rest of the story before he does anything.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of silence, he looks at me again with sadness written all over his face. The sadness was mixed with his anger too though. "Bee, please tell me you did something when you saw them together. I need to hear that you at least kicked Mike in the balls and slapped that bitch across the face." Yep, definitely anger mixed in with the sadness.

I don't know what to say exactly because I didn't bitch slap Jess like I should have and I definitely didn't kick Mike in the nuts. Hell, that would have been getting off easy after what he'd done. How do I tell Edward that I puked all over the floor and then walked away? I'm afraid he'll be disappointed in me.

"I should have. I know I should have, but I couldn't. When I walked in and saw her riding him the way she was, I froze. I couldn't move, I couldn't blink, hell, I couldn't even speak. It was like shock immediately took over my body. The next thing I knew, I had dropped my dress, bent over at the waist, and hurled all over the floor. I think it was the sound of my retching that finally got his attention."

I'm crying continually now as I relive everything that happened, but I know Edward is here for me; he's been here for me for the last twenty years. I take a ragged breath and continue. "When he looked at me, he froze his movements and just stared. He was like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I was sure he was trying to come up with an explanation, but I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't listen to what-the-hell-ever-excuse he came up with, yet I still couldn't move. It wasn't until Jess turned around to look at me that I was able to move. The look on her face was one of complete bliss, and when I saw that, I just couldn't stand there another second.

"I choke out that it's over before I run out the door. I'm not sure, but I think it may have cracked the wall with how hard I slammed it closed behind me. I ran straight to the elevator, leaving Ang in the living room looking completely confused. I didn't even pause though. Eddie, I had to get out of the building because I knew I was going to break down. I was surprised I hadn't done so already.

"As I waited for the elevator, I heard the door open behind me and I knew Mike had joined me without even looking. Can you believe he tried to explain his actions to me? As if walking in on him fucking Stanley wasn't explanation enough?"

My tears have stopped and anger is taking over completely. I am absolutely livid that he did this to me. I waisted seven and a half years of my life on that asshole. I know, we only dated for six and a half, but I pined for him for a year before that, remember?

I look back at Edward and start shaking my head. It's hard for me to believe that Mike wanted me to calm down so we could talk. What did he expect? That I'd forgive him just because he admitted that he made a mistake? I don't fucking think so. Anyway, I tell Edward the rest of the story.

"When he walked up behind me, he tried to put his filthy hands around my waist, like nothing had happened. I almost snapped right then. I screamed at him and called him names. I told him I had loved him and asked him why he fucked Jess, but I didn't give him the chance to answer. I told him he had already lost me. He tried to call me baby and tell me he made a mistake, but I wouldn't listen to him. As I stepped onto the elevator, I told him it was too late. When the doors slid shut, I lost it and well, you know the rest."

Before I even know what's happening, Edward is standing and pulling me up with him. He pulls me into a tight hug and I breathe a sigh of relief. Being in his arms, so close to him, is home to me. It's comfortable and I feel better almost instantly. I return his embrace and speak into his chest. "What the hell am I going to do now, Eddie? Without Mike, I have nothing; I am nothing."

He tightens his hug on me before he speaks. "Bee, it'll be okay, I promise. No matter what happens, we'll deal with it together, like we always have."

I pull back to look at him but don't break the hug completely. "But where will I live? I can't go back to that apartment."

"I know, honey," he tells me. "I'll call Emmy and we'll go pick up your clothes and whatever else you need. You can stay here for as long as you want. I know the place is small, but you're always welcome here, okay?"

Out of nowhere, a huge yawn overtakes me before I can answer him. I don't know I'm tired until now, but as I think about it, I realize I'm exhausted. "Thank you," I tell him as I lean back in to him, yawning again. "For everything."

* * *

><p>AN Next up is EPOV. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let us know your thoughts! Thanks again!


	5. Confrontation

Thank you again to teamedwardforever1998 for your help with this story.

A/N The support we are getting for this story has been amazing so far! Thank you all so much! We have reached 60 reviews and I couldn't be more excited. If you've reviewed, you know that I have taken the time to answer each and every one of them; they really do keep us going. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 5 - Confrontation

September 1, 2010

EPOV

I am so pissed off right now that I'm seeing red. I want nothing more than to go find Mike, cut his balls off, and feel them to him for lunch. I just can't understand why he would cheat on Bella. I mean, they've been together for almost seven years. He proposed to her for fucks sake. That should mean something right?

I sit in my room and watch as my best friend lies sleeping in my bed. She is emotionally exhausted and even though we've only been awake for about 3 hours, she is physically drained. She is also beyond crushed by everything that happened yesterday, and that only serves to piss me off more. Bella is the sweetest, most loving person I have met in my entire life; there's a reason she has and always will be my best friend. She didn't deserve this and all be damned if I'm going to let Mike get away with it.

Once she sleeps soundly for about twenty minutes, I know it's safe for me to leave, so I quietly exit the room. I have things I need to deal with and I know she won't approve of them if I tell her. The moment my door is closed, I reach for my cell phone. I'm about to call Emmett, when I notice I have eight missed calls from this morning, all from my baby sister.

I sigh, having sort of expected this when I sent Jasper the text yesterday, but five calls in as many hours? She must be worried as hell. I put off my call to Emmett for a few minutes while I listen to my voicemail, not surprised that she left one each time she called.

I play the first one. "Eddie, it's me. Jazz said you sent him a text last night saying you had an emergency. What's going on? Hope everything's okay. Please call me when you get this, okay? Love you."

The next three were very similar to the first, but she was getting slightly more agitated with each one. If Alice wasn't five foot tall and less than a hundred pounds, her last message would probably have scared me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you don't call me back right now, I swear to god I will hunt you down and make you pay for worrying me so much. CALL ME NOW!"

Shit. She's using my full name now. She only does that when she's extremely pissed off and it's my fault for leaving my phone on vibrate and not answering her calls. My call to Emmett will just have to wait a few more minutes; if I don't call Alice back now, there's no telling what she'll do.

I hit 'call back' after her last voicemail and wait as the phone rings. Not surprisingly, she picks up before it even rings twice. "Where the hell have you been and what sort of emergency caused you to text Jazz last night?" she starts right in.

I know I have to jump in so that I can answer her questions or she'll just keep firing them at me. "Liss, one question at a time, geez," I tell her, already exasperated. "I've been at home all morning with Bella. She got home yesterday from shopping for wedding dresses and walked into her bedroom to find Mike fucking Jessica Stanley. She's pretty broken up about it."

Just like I expect, Alice sucks in a deep breath. "That asshole! I can't believe he'd cheat on Bella. Please tell me you're gonna kick his ass, Eddie?"

"Liss, what kind of best friend would I be if I stood back and let him hurt her with no repercussions? He will definitely have a lot to answer for when I talk to him, that's for damn sure." I pause before adding, "I'm calling Emmy right now to see if he can go with me to the practice field. That pussy will probably have his football buddies back him up once I throw the first punch. I don't stand a chance by myself."

True to form, Alice turns into the worrisome sister. "You'll be careful though right? Do you think you should wait until he's back home before you and Emmy confront him?"

I know if I wait until he's alone, I'll probably end up killing the bastard and that's the last thing Bella needs. I can't wait, even if it means I get a little roughed up in the process. "Listen, Liss, if I wait until he's at home, there's no telling what I'll do to him. I want to make sure that we're in a public place when I confront him so I don't end up doing something that will land me in prison. I promise we'll be fine but I really need to go. Bella's sleeping right now but I don't know for how long. I need to be back when she wakes up."

We say our goodbyes and I dial Emmett. As soon as I explain the situation and what I want to do, he's all in. I'm a big guy and fairly well-built, but he definitely puts me to shame with about four inches and fifty pounds on me. Let's just say that I'm glad he's on my side. He tells me he'll be over in ten minutes, so I put my shoes on and wait for him. He texts when he's about two minutes away, so I grab my keys and head for the door.

Just as I'm locking up, my phone rings. I laugh to myself at how impatient my brother is, but I'm surprised when I see it's not him calling; it's Jasper. I don't know why he's calling and I really don't have time for any more delays, but I answer the call anyway.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I couldn't make it in today, but I really can't talk right now. Can I call you later?" I say as I answer. Hopefully he senses my urgency to get off the phone and just says what he needs to say.

He doesn't disappoint. "I just talked to Ali."

Shit. This can't be good. I won't let him talk me out of it, but I don't know what to say. "Oh," is all I manage to get out.

"Edward, man, I know we haven't known each other all that long, but I'm going to be marrying your sister; you're family to me now and I always take care of my own. Swing by the store and pick me up on your way, I'm going with you."

Well that was not what I expected. What the hell? "Are you sure, J? I would never ask you to do this." Jasper is a stand up guy and this confirms it. I am honored to call him my boss; more than that though, I am honored to call him my brother.

"I'm positive Edward. You do such a damn good job running the stores anyway that I don't have a damn thing to do today. I'm in my office. Text me when you're here and I'll head out. See you in a few."

Before I can even think about arguing, Jasper hangs up the phone. Sure, I can call him back and argue, or just not show up, but the more I think about it, the more I realize we might need the extra body. He's a little smaller than I am, but he's well built too, and can be quite scary in certain situations.

I fill Emmett in as I climb into his car and we head to _The Jazz Stand_. I know, clever name, right? There's a reason my sister calls him Jazz. We get there and I send him a text. Before I know it, he's here and we're headed to the practice field to confront Mike.

When we pull up, I notice several news vans; it looks like every major station is doing a story on the SeaHawks as they get ready for the regular season to start. I may be able to use this to my advantage. We climb out of the car and walk onto the field. Security tries to stop us, but I tell him we're Mike's friends. The guy looks a little skeptical, but waves us past anyway. What a tool.

Emmett, Jasper, and I sit on the front row of the stands while Mike is out on the field. There are news cameras taping the action both on and off the field and I only hope that they'll over hear some of the conversation we have when the time comes; not only do I want to kick his ass, I hope to humiliate him in front of his teammates and fans too. That would definitely be the icing on the cake.

After about ten minutes, he heads in with the rest of the offensive line to get a drink while the defensive line moves out onto the field. The three of us stand and move to approach him. This is it.

He's laughing and joking with two other players when we walk up. The second he sees us though, he turns a ghostly shade of white. "We need to talk," I tell him in a threatening voice. He definitely looks nervous as I step closer to him.

"What are you doing here? I have practice right now and I can't just leave." He's indignant, the bastard. He doesn't think he's done anything wrong and that pisses me off more than anything.

"I have some questions and I want the fucking truth!" I yell at him. I don't care who hears me. I am so pissed off right now that I want nothing more that to throw a punch, but I need to know some things first.

He looks around to make sure there aren't any news camera within earshot and then he speaks. "What the fuck do you want to know, Cullen? Did I fuck Jess? Hell yeah I tapped that fine ass. Who wouldn't? Does that mean that I don't love Bella? No. I love her and I plan to do anything I can to get her back."

A sneer at him while my blood boils. If he thinks there's any chance in hell that Bella will go back to him, he's got another thing coming. I know I need more answers before I completely lose it, so I take a deep breath through my nose before releasing it out my mouth.

"You know what I want to know more than anything Mike? How long has this been going on, huh? How long have you been screwing around on Bella?" Part of me prays that this was a one time thing, but the rest of me somehow knows it wasn't. Still, I wait for him to answer.

"Why the fuck does it matter, man?" he asks incredulously.

I can't take much more of his cavalier attitude. I'm about to lose it, but I press on. I need my answers before I can kick his ass. "Because it does, goddammit! Now answer the fucking question!" I feel Emmett and Jasper fidgeting a bit as they flank me. We're obviously drawing attention, but I can't really give a damn right now. I'm hellbent on getting some answers.

"Look at me, Cullen," he says as he gestures to himself. "Women worship me and they have my whole life. Who am I to say no to them? You want the fucking truth, Edward?" he sneers my name. "I've fucked around behind Bella's back the whole time we've been together. I'm a guy and I have urges; fucking sue me."

I have to keep calm until I get one more question answered. This is worse than I could have imagined if he's been sleeping with other women for six and a half years. I'm going to have to make sure Bella gets in to a doctor and gets checked for every damn STD there is. Fucking asshole!

"Just tell me one more thing, Newton," I spit at him.

He huffs a deep breath and I can tell he's getting impatient. "What the fuck do you want now, ass wipe?" he retorts.

"How many have there been?" I brace myself for his answer while I calculate where I'm going to hit him first. I think breaking his nose will be a great start to ruining his pretty face.

He's definitely losing his patience with me. I can see it in his every move. "Dammit, I don't fucking know. Somewhere between fifteen and twenty probably. Like I said, you dip shit: women worship me."

Finally I break. I pull my right arm back and let it fly. It connects with his nose with a very satisfying crunching sound. Yep, definitely broken. The look on his face is priceless; he's shocked that I actually had the balls to hit him in front of his team. He really shouldn't be though. He knows Bella is my best friend.

While he's recovering from the blow and grabbing onto his nose, I pull back again and sock him in the stomach this time, causing him to double over in pain. I look up to see the two guys Mike was talking to earlier moving in to help him. I don't feel any pain as a fist connects with my eye; the adrenaline is now pumping freely through my veins. Fists are flying now in every direction and I take several blows. I know Jasper and Emmett are right beside me throwing as many punches as they take.

I don't know how long the six of us fight, but I'm not surprised when I hear police sirens approaching. Shit. I threw the first punch, so I know I'm definitely going to jail, I only hope Mike goes with me.

He hears the sirens too and tries to pull away from the fight, but there's no way I'm letting him out of it. I glance up and see several police officers running our way and I smile. I know I'm going to have to open my self up for another hit, but it's worth it; if the cops see Mike throw a punch at me, they'll have no choice but to take him downtown too.

When the cops are almost right on top of us, I throw another punch at Mike, hitting him squarely in the jaw. "What the matter, Newton? Are you too good to hit me back? Afraid you're going to ruin that pretty little manicure?" I taunt him. He's just sensitive enough to let it affect him, or so I hope anyway.

"Fuck you, Cullen!" he yells as he lets his fist fly. I brace myself as he connects with my lip, splitting it open. I taste the blood almost immediately, but know I have succeeded in effort to get him arrested.

The cops separate all of us and before I know it, my hands are cuffed behind my back. I look around and see that the other five are in cuffs as well. It looks like the cops are going to try to sort everything out down at the precinct.

I smile when I notice the multitude of news cameras now focused on Mike and the other two players. I see Mike ducking his head, trying to avoid showing his face, but the idiot is in his football jersey. It's not like they won't know who he is if he doesn't look at the camera.

The trip to the station took about ten minutes and let me tell you, it sucked. Being over six feet tall is not conducive to riding in the back of a patrol car. The whole way here I had to practically sit with my knees to my chest. Not comfortable in the slightest.

I've never been arrested before and I don't plan to ever do it again. The booking process was long and arduous. I guess the cops had decided to separate us, because Jasper, Emmett, and I were put in one holding cell, while Mike and his buddies were placed in one right across from us. I was the first to be allowed a phone call and I didn't hesitate to call Alice. She was the only other person who knew what happened and where we were going. I knew I could count on her to come bail us out.

I listen as the operator directs me to enter the number I'm trying to call and then punch it in. I say my name when prompted and then the phone is ringing. I hope she's home; I can't call a cell phone collect. Luck is with me and she picks up after three rings.

"Oh my god Eddie! Are you okay? Your faces have been all over the news," she said the second she picked up. "They said you started a fight with some of the SeaHawks players."

"Liss, we're all fine, I promise. I need you to come bail us out though." I give her the details on where we are and she promises to be here within the hour. All we can do now is wait.

* * *

><p>AN Next up: BPOV


	6. Four O'clock News

Thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for your help with this story and for catching some of my mistakes! I love working with you!

A/N Wow! I am blown away by the number of people checking out this story! We had over 1,000 hits yesterday alone! You are all so amazing! I wanted to spend a minute to thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, and faving this story! It truly keeps me going and updating more than I had originally planned to! Keep it up! =) Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please leave your thoughts!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 6 - Four O'clock News

September 1, 2010

BPOV

Damn cell phones. I don't know how long I've been asleep when mine starts ringing but I want to throw it out the window. What's worse, is I know it's Alice. She probably heard that happened and wants to take me shopping to cheer me up. With Alice, shopping always makes everything better.

You're probably wondering how I know it's Alice calling, right? See, I have a special ring tone just for her. When she was sixteen and got her license, she developed a love for shopping and never looked back, so I thought it appropriate to assign Madonna's _Material Girl_ to her.

The first time she called, I let it go to voicemail. I really wasn't up for a shopping trip today. Hell, I don't know if I'll ever be up for a shopping trip again; the last one turned out disastrous.

The moment my phone stops ringing it starts right up again. Shit. I sigh, resigned, and answer my phone. "I'm really not up for talking right now, Ali," I tell her, my voice rough with sleep. I know I'm being rude and have probably hurt her feelings, but I just don't have the energy to feel bad right now.

"Bella, I heard what happened, and I'm sorry, but you need to turn on the TV and watch Fox News." Her tone doesn't leave any room for argument, so I find myself climbing out of Edward's bed and walking into the living room. I look around and see that he's nowhere in the apartment. Where the hell is he?

It takes me a second to locate the remote and when I do, I turn the TV on to channel thirteen. "What am I looking at Ali?" I ask just before it registers. Why the hell do I want to know about some fight on the SeaHawks practice field?

"Are you watching channel thirteen?" she questions.

I'm getting irritated now. I don't understand why the hell I was pulled out of bed to watch the cops bust up a brawl on the field. "Yes, Alice, I'm watching the damn news. What I don't understand is why you think this warranted pulling me out of bed. I really don't want to see anything that has to do with that stupid football team!" I'm yelling at her by the time I'm done, but I can also feel my eyes well up with unshed tears. I'm not ready for this; she has to understand that, right?

"Goddammit Bella! I understand you're hurting right now but look at who's on the damn screen!" Did Alice just almost cuss me out? What the hell? I look closer at the television set and that's when I see what she must have called about. Edward, Emmett, and Alice's fiance, Jasper, are all in handcuffs. I'm completely dumbfounded.

I can't tear my eyes away from the screen as the camera zooms in on Edward's face. His left eye is red and almost swollen shut and his lip is busted open and bleeding. I see that Jasper and Emmett have similar injuries, just not as bad. "Ali, what the hell happened?"

Alice sighs heavily into the phone before she speaks. "Bella, he's your best friend. He loves you and would do anything for you. He wasn't going to sit by and do nothing after what that douche bag did to you."

Edward is a truly standup guy. He always has been, but I never expected him to do this. He's in handcuffs for heaven's sake; and not just him but Emmett and Jasper, too. "But Ali, why didn't he just wait to confront Mike when he goes to my apartment to get my things? Why do it on the field in front of all those people and news cameras? And why the hell did he take Jasper and Emmett with him?"

I hear Alice laugh into the phone. "Bella, take a breath, okay? I asked him the same question and he said he wanted to do it publicly. I think he was afraid if he confronted Mike at your apartment, Mike wouldn't walk away. He knows how much you need him right now and said he didn't want to risk going to prison. He took Emmett with him in case some of Mike's buddies joined in the fight. As for Jasper? When I told him why my brother called into work today and what he was planning to do, he said there was no way he wasn't going with him. He's sweet, but he can be such a dumb ass sometimes."

She takes another deep breath and then continues. "Anyway, that's sort of why I'm calling. Eddie called me from downtown and asked me if I'd come bail them out. I told him I would, but I'm a little scared to go there by myself. Can you go with me? Please?" she begs.

Well, crap. I know if I go down to the station, there's a chance that I'll see Mike and I don't know if I'm ready for that. On the other hand, though, Edward did this for me; the least I can do is go down with his sister and help her bail him out. I won't be alone, either. It's my turn to sigh heavily as I weigh my options. "Alright, Ali. Give me twenty minutes to shower and get dressed."

I'm already walking to the small bathroom when Alice thanks me and says she'll see me soon. I turn the water on as hot as it will go and hope it will help ease some of the tension I feel in my neck and shoulders. I know I only have about ten minutes to enjoy the shower, but I'm going to take advantage of it while I can. I slide out of Edward's clothes and then slip off my panties. I've got to get over to the apartment to get some clean clothes soon, but for now, I'll have to make due.

The shower feels amazing. I quickly use the shampoo from the shelf and massage it into my scalp. Next, I pour some body wash into my hands and work up a nice lather before washing away the grime from my body. When I'm done lathering up, I step into the shower flow and let the piping hot water run down the length of me. As the pounding from the water hits my neck and back, I feel them start to relax and I know my time is up.

I shut off the water and step out onto the bath mat before grabbing a towel from underneath the sink. If there's one thing I can count on with Edward, it's the fact that he always has clean towels; he's sort of obsessed with his hygiene, not that I'm complaining. I towel dry my hair, wrap the towel tightly around my body, grab the clothes from the floor, and head back into Edward's room.

I slip back into my underwear while wishing I had asked Alice to bring me something clean. Oh well, there's no time now. I put my bra on next and then my clothes from yesterday follow. Yep, I'm definitely going to need to go by the apartment sooner rather than later; I literally came to Edward's with the clothes on my back, my purse, and my house keys.

I even took a damn taxi to get here because by the time I got downstairs, I was crying so hard I couldn't even see straight; I didn't want to risk getting behind the wheel of the car in that state, afraid I might end up killing someone. I'm surprised the cabbie could even understand Edward's address when I gave it to him.

Anyway, I pull my fingers through my hair and then wrap it up into a messy bun at the back of my neck. I don't have any hair clips or ties, so I head to the kitchen while I hold my hair in place with my left hand. Edward loves chinese food and has his own stock of chopsticks in one of the drawers. My mission right now is to find them. First drawer: nothing. Second drawer: yep, there they are. I take out a pair of black chopsticks with flowers painted on the end and head back into the bathroom to secure my hair.

Just as I shove the second chopstick through my hair, there's a knock at the door. Alice must be in a hurry because it's only been about fifteen minutes, but then she's never really liked being late to anything. I check the mirror one more time, grab my phone and purse and then walk out of the bedroom as Alice lets herself in. "Are you decent?" she asks as she pokes her head through the partially open door.

"Yep, I'm coming right now, I was just finishing up," I answer as I smile at her. "You have keys to lock the door, right?" I don't want to leave without locking up. Edward lives in a nice neighborhood, but I'd feel bad if someone were to walk in and steal things simply because the front door was unlocked.

"Uh-huh. I've got it covered. I'm double parked though, so hurry up!" I shake my head at her. Alice will never change it seems.

We walk down to her Porsche Cheyenne together and then we're headed toward downtown. (Carlisle and Esme, her parents, bought it for her when she was sixteen because it scored high on safety tests, by the way.) Alice knows exactly where we're going and within fifteen minutes, she's parking out in front of the jail. I take a second to look around and pretty much all I see are news vans, reporters, and cameras. Great, just great. I'm practically a celebrity in Seattle because of Mike's very public proposal. There is absolutely no way I am making it in to the station without being bombarded by questions about the fight.

"It'll be okay, Bella," Alice says, obviously seeing the trepidation on my face. "Just tell them the truth. I know it'll probably hurt like hell to admit, but it will humiliate Mike more than anything. And he totally deserves it if you ask me."

I nod. Alice is right. I'm not the one who cheated. I shouldn't be embarrassed that Mike is a two-faced, spineless prick. I take a deep breath, open my door, and meet Alice outside her car. She grabs ahold of my hand, and together we walk toward the doors of the station.

We make it to within about ten feet of the door when someone recognizes me. "Miss Swan! Over here!" And so it begins. A gaggle of reports swarm in to surround Alice and me.

"Miss Swan, are you here to bail out your fiance?"

"Who's this with you?"

"Do you know what happened on the practice field today?"

"Can you comment on what happened?"

The questions are fired at me left and right. Alice squeezes my hand and I catch a small smile on her face from the corner of my eye. I steel myself, and speak. "Mike Newton and I are no longer engaged. He is a lying, cheating jerk who slept with an old friend of mine on the day I was out shopping for my wedding dress. My best friend and his brothers went to set him straight today. I'm here to bail them out, not the sorry excuse for a man I used to call my fiance. Now, if you'll excuse us."

I push my way through the crowd of reporters as questions are still being thrown my way. I cling tight to Alice's hand, knowing she'd be swallowed up in the crowd easily if I let go. We get to the door and an officer hold it open for us. He stops the reporters from following in after us and for that, I am extremely grateful. I may have seemed calm and collected out there a second ago, but inside I was falling to pieces. I still love Mike. I've been with him for so long, how can I not. They don't need to know that though and neither does he.

We walk up to the information desk and are directed where to go. Once Alice pays the bail for the three of them, we are allowed back to the holding cells. It takes me a minute to process the scene in front of me, but when I do, I see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper in one cell while Mike and his football friends are across the aisle from them. Well at least they had the sense to separate them.

All six men look up at the sound of the door and when Mike sees me, he rises to his feet instantly. "Bella! Thank god you're here. Did you..." he starts to ask but I don't listen.

I give Alice's hand another squeeze and tell her I'm going to wait outside. Then I turn around and walk back through the door. As it's closing, I hear a very pissed off Mike. "What the fuck, Bella? Get me out of this goddamned place." The door clicks shut and I can no longer hear him, but I know he's still yelling. He's always had a little temper.

Two minutes later, Alice and Jasper walk through the door. Jasper has his arm draped around her shoulder and she's leaning into him. "Bella," he says by way of greeting.

Emmett comes through the door next. He's got a big grin on his face and he's laughing. Leave it to him to find the humor in such a shitty situation. "Bells!" he exclaims when he sees me. In a split second, he has me wrapped in his arms and is swinging me in a circle. "It's good to see you, honey. Thanks for coming." He's acting like this is some sort of graduation or party or something, not jail. That's Emmett for you, though.

"Hey Emmy," I say as I hug him back. When he sets me back on my feet, I look back toward the door and see Edward. He looks awful; almost like he's been hit by a bus. He knows he's gonna get an ear full when we get back to his apartment, so he smiles somewhat bashfully at me.

"Eddie, what the hell were you thinking?" I ask him. I can't wait any longer to ask.

His signature smirk pulls at one side of his mouth and I know the smart ass in him is about to make an appearance. "Hey Bee! It's so good to see you, too! How have you been?" He drapes his arm around my shoulder and starts leading me toward the door.

"Don't give me that load of crap, Cullen. I asked you a question and I want an answer," I respond. I can't help but smile though. Edward has always used sarcasm as a defense mechanism. Why he's being so defensive with me now though, baffles me a little.

Edward sighs and stops me just before we go out the main exit. "I'm sorry, Bee. I know you didn't want me to do anything, but I couldn't let that dip shit get away with what he did to you. He deserved a good ass kicking. He also deserves some public humiliation, don't you think?" he asks as he gestures to the news crews standing outside.

"You're right about that Eddie, and I'm not upset with you. I think it's sweet that you tried to defend my honor. I just feel bad because it looks like you got your ass kicked as bad as Mike did. I never wanted you to get hurt." I bring my hand up and brush my thumb against his busted lip and then do the same to his eye. I know everything will heal, but he's going to have some nasty bruises for a while.

He smiles at me before he answers. "It's nothing Bee. The most important thing is that all of Seattle knows by now how big of a douche bag Mike Newton is. No one hurts my best friend without answering to me, okay? Even if I have to take a hit or two, it's worth it if I can defend your honor. I love you, Bee."

"I love you, too, Eddie. Thank you for everything," I tell him as I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him. He returns the hug and I feel his lips press into the top of my head. "Are you guys ready?" I ask looking at the other three.

They all nod and say yes, so we open the door and step outside. The news crews swarm us like flies to a carcass and I feel Edward's arm wrap protectively around me.

"Sir, can you tell us what you were thinking when you punched Mike Newton?"

"What happened on the field today?"

"What was the confrontation about?"

They starting firing the questions at Edward this time and I was a little relieved that the attention wasn't focused on me; I never liked to be the center of attention.

"Bella Swan has been my best friend for twenty years. I did what I did today for her. No further comments," he responded before leading me to Alice's Cheyenne.

Alice and Jasper take the front seats and Edward, Emmett and I hop in back. I feel like I'm sandwiched in between two giants, but I don't say anything. Once we're about to pull out, an idea hits me. "Ali, would you mind swinging my Mike's apartment? I really need to grab some clean clothes and other essentials. Now is the perfect time since I know there is no possibility of running into him."

Alice looks around the car. "Is it all right with you guys?" she asks. The guys all agree, so she turns in the direction of Mike's and I start making a list in my head of everything I want to grab.

* * *

><p>AN Next up, MPOV! Stay tuned!


	7. Twenty Questions

Thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for all your help with this story! You are awesome, my dear.

A/N Are you ready to hear from the douche bag again? We get Mike's POV in this chapter. Please heed the language and lemon warning. If that sort of material offends you, you may really want to consider skipping this chapter.

Thank you all so much for reading, faving, alerting, and reviewing this story! Your support has been absolutely amazing! We'd love to get to 115 reviews after this chapter! Can you help push us there? We'd love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 7 - Twenty Questions

*Language and Lemon Warning*

September 1, 2010

MPOV

GoddamnedmotherfuckingCullen! I still can't get over the fact that he had the balls to punch me on the practice field in front of the whole team. Does he have a death wish, or what? To make it worse, I think he broke my fucking nose. I'm going to be pissed if it sets crooked, that's for damn sure.

When I saw him walking onto the field with his brother and some other loser, I didn't really know what to think. Yeah, I knew he was probably coming to chew my ass out for fucking around behind Bella's back, but he was a guy, too; he had to understand the need I felt to have a hot, wet pussy encasing my cock at all times. I just couldn't focus right without it.

As much as I enjoyed fucking Bella, there was no way she was going to let me ravish her as often as I needed to stay satisfied. Plus, the change of scenery is kind of nice. I know I haven't had as many women lately, but still. Fuck, there was no way mini me would be okay with only being able to fuck one cunt ever again; my balls were turning blue just thinking about it.

I knew why he was here so I figured I'd save him the trouble of even asking. Bella caught me fucking Jess; there was no way I could even try to deny it. I admit to tapping that ass but I also tell him I plan to get Bella back. If this is some ploy on his part to steal my woman from me, he's got another fucking thing coming to him. I will get Bella back.

I didn't really understand the fucking questions Cullen was asking me or why he wanted to know. Maybe he was just fucking jealous that I could have any woman I wanted; they were all at my beckon call. He asked me how long it had been going on and I almost laughed in his fucking face. Was he really that stupid? I mean, I'm a god walking on earth; women love and worship me completely. No way am I fucking waisting that. No man in his right mind would, would they?

When he demands to know how many there have been, I don't really think about my answer. He's got to be jealous of all the women throwing themselves at me; it's the only explanation. I don't really know how many there have been but I know it's more than fifteen, so I tell him between that and twenty. It's probably closer to thirty, but I don't want to brag too much; he probably wouldn't believe me anyway.

What I don't expect is to have his fist fly at my face in the next second. I swear to god it just came out of nowhere, but the second I felt the hit, I knew my nose was broken. Why the fuck is he hitting me? He is totally bat shit crazy; there is no other explanation.

A brawl ensues and now I find myself in lock-up in downtown Seattle. At least Smith and Johnson are with me. After we're booked, they separate the dick wad and his friends from us. It's a good thing too, because I want to kick his fucking ass so bad right now. I got in a couple good hits on the field, but not nearly enough for what he's done to my face.

When I get the chance to make a phone call, the only person I can really call is Coach. He has a landline and I can't call a cellphone collect. When Coach tells me we're on our own, I'm fucking livid. He laughs and tells me that we're all benched and he's not waisting resources to get us out.

I call my apartment hoping Bella is there, but I get the answering machine. Goddammit! There's only one other person for me to call and I really don't know if I can put up with her incessant babbling today. After I kicked her ass out of my place last night, I don't know how willing she's going to be to help me anyway. Then again, I am Mike Newton; no woman can say no to me.

I dial Jess' number in Forks and she picks up after a few rings. "Why the hell are you calling me collect, Quarterback?" she asks.

"Hey Baby," I coo, knowing I can sweet talk my way into getting anything I want. "I need a favor and I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm listening," she says back.

"I need you to drive up here and bail me out of jail. You can stay at the apartment tonight and I'll show you just how much I appreciate it when we get there."

Jess sucks air as I explain what happened. "That bitch can't even fight her own fucking battles," she snickers. "I'm on my way baby. But you'd better be goddamned rested up by the time I get there because my time ain't cheap."

I feel mini me jump to life at her insinuation and I can't wait to fuck the shit out of her. I'm in desperate need of release; especially since we were interrupted yesterday.

I'm led back to the cell and tell the guys what coach said. They are pissed at me that I didn't ask Jess to bail them out too, but I don't really give a shit; it's not my problem. I sit down with my back against the wall and stare at nothing. I don't really know how much time has passed since they took my fucking watch when they booked me, but I hear the door open a while later and immediately look up.

God is she a sight for sore eyes. Bella is standing in the aisle in front of us and as soon as we lock eyes, I'm on my feet walking up to the bars. She must have seen everything on the news and came down to bail me out. There was a reason I loved this woman.

"Bella! Thank god you're here," I say. I start to ask her if she saw the news, but she turns around and walks back out the door as I'm talking to her. "What the fuck, Bella?" I scream at her. She can't fucking do this to me. "Get me out of this goddamned place."

The door clicks closed behind her but I don't care. "What a fucking bitch! Why the hell would she just leave me here?" I shout, completely frustrated.

It's not until then that I notice Alice Cullen standing there, handing some paperwork to the officer at the desk. I see her whisper something to him and he nods his head. Alice looks up at me and smiles before walking over to where I'm standing.

"Mike Newton, you are a vile son of a bitch who deserves to rot in hell. I can't believe you would actually think Bella was here to bail your sorry ass out of jail. If there weren't iron bars separating us, I would kick you in the gonads hard enough to make sure you could never have children. The world doesn't need any more scumbags like you trying to reproduce."

My mouth drops to the floor as I watch her walk away. She's quickly joined by the unknown man, who wraps her in his arms and places a kiss on her lips. They walk out the door and Emmett and Edward follow after collecting their things.

What seems like hours later, Jess finally shows up and they release me. I grab my watch from the cop at the desk and then we make our way to the front of the station. I'm a little shocked when I'm bombarded with cameras, flashes, and news reporters the moment we leave the building.

They all start in at once and it's fucking twenty questions.

"Mike, over here!"

"Who posted your bail?"

"Mike, is it true you cheated on your fiance?"

"Is this the girl Miss Swan caught you with?"

Damn these people had no fucking life. I am getting pissed at all the questions but what's even more irritating is the fact that Jess seems to be reveling in the attention. She's smiling and holding onto my arm, brushing her tit against me as we walk. God does that tit feel good though; I can feel her hardened nipple brush against my flesh and I can't wait to shove my cock so far inside her wet pussy she screams for me.

I'm doing my best to ignore the reporters, but it's really hard.

"Is it true you've been benched for the entire season?"

"Are you worried about losing your position with the SeaHawks?"

"Why didn't anyone from the team bail you out?"

"Where are Johnson and Smith? Are you just going to leave them in there?"

"How long have you been sleeping with Jessica Stanley?"

"Was this the first time you cheated on Bella?"

"Is the engagement off?"

Damn, that question hurt. Is the engagement off? Fuck, I don't know. I don't want it to be off, and I'm not going to stop trying to win her back even if she did leave my ass in jail. The reporters are still firing questions at me left and right but I'm doing my best to ignore it. They have asked so many different questions by now though, and finally I can't take it anymore.

I stop where I am and the hoard of people stop with me. "Listen up!" I yell, "I am not going to say this again. What happened today is a simple misunderstanding. Bella and I have been together since high school and we will be getting married in October. My position with the SeaHawks is not in jeopardy and I will not be benched the entire season." I am seething as I go on. "Now, I will not answer any further questions, private or career related. I've spent the last four hours in lock-up. I'm hot, tired, and I really need a fucking shower, so my friend here is taking me home. If anyone has a problem with that, you can go fuck yourselves."

I usually try to be a little nicer to reporters but I'm just too tired to give a shit right now. What the hell do they expect? They should try spending more than four hours locked in a cell with men straight from the practice field. It fucking reeked in that small space.

We get to Jess' little Toyota Corolla and then we're off. I tell her we need to stop by the field so I can change my clothes and pick up my car and she agrees to head in that direction. When we get there, I'm not surprised in the slightest to find that it's deserted; the only person left is the security guard who's paid to keep an eye on the place. The clock on the dash says its after eight o'clock at night. Fuck, it's no wonder I'm tired. I got to the field this morning at six am to start warming up for practice.

I look over at Jess and she's looking at me with hungry eyes. I know what she wants and I plan on giving it to her more than once tonight. I may be tired, but a good rough lay always reenergizes me. "I'm going to take a shower to wash this stench off me. You might as well come inside and wait for me," I tell her with a wink. She's out of the car faster than I can blink and I have to chuckle at her eagerness.

We get to the entrance of the complex and Bob or Bill or whatever the hell his name is, looks at me before he unlocks the gates to let us in. I can't read the look on his face, but if I had to wager a guess, I would say it was disgust. What the fuck? I didn't start the fight this afternoon; why the hell would he be looking at me that way? Figuring I'll be polite, I say, "Hey man," as I pass. He's usually a really friendly guy who always strikes up a conversation with me but he's got his head up his ass tonight or something because he just grunts in response. Fuck if I'm ever nice to him again.

Once Jess and I are inside the building, she turns and attacks me, throwing herself into my arms. Mini me jumps to immediate attention in anticipation of being sheathed in her tight, hot pussy, but I definitely need to shower first; I feel disgusting.

"Whoa, down girl," I chuckle at Jess; always so eager for me. "Give me a chance to wash off first. Then you can get me all sweaty again." To emphasize my point, I lean into her and attack her mouth with mine in a searing kiss. She hums in contentment. We break the kiss and she slides down my body, standing on her feet once more. She reaches down to help me out of my warm-up pants while I straighten up to remove my shirt. I'm standing in front of her now, completely naked with mini me saluting her.

Her hungry eyes rake over my body as she takes me in. "Mm, mm, mm. Have I mentioned how much I love your gorgeous body?" she asks as she steps closer to me and starts running her hands over my naked flesh. I groan as her hand moves its way down to grasp my throbbing cock. "You better hurry and shower because I don't know how long I can wait to lick every inch of you."

Fuck me! If my cock was rock hard before, it's titanium steel now. "Such a dirty mouth," I smile at her. "Maybe I don't need to shower after all. Maybe I should let your mouth do the work," I tease her as I step toward the showers. "I'll be out in ten."

I start the water and let it warm up before I step into the flow. The shower has body wash and shampoo in it already, so I wet my hair and lather it up while I close my eyes. In minutes, I feel soft tiny hands rubbing every contour of my body. "I need you, Quarterback, and I don't think I can wait until we get back to your place," she whispers huskily.

I tilt my head back into the spray and rinse the shampoo from my face and hair. When I open my eyes, I see Jess has put some body wash in her hands and worked it into a nice lather. The second our eyes meet, she smiles and places her hands on me again, rubbing soap over every inch of me.

She starts with my shoulders and arms and then wraps her arms around my torso, washing my back while drawing her naked body close to me. Her hands linger on my ass for a few seconds and then she moves back to the front. She focuses on my pecks next and then works her way down to mini me. He is so fucking hard right now it's painful. She uses her hands to lather him up, being gentle but somewhat rough at the same time.

I watch as Jess drops to her knees and looks up at me through her eyelashes, licking her lips. I feel my dick twitch in anticipation of fucking her hot mouth and she doesn't disappoint me. Before I know it, her tongue snakes out and licks up the length of my shaft. I bring my hands to her head and grip her hair as she licks around the tip of my cock before encompassing it in her mouth and sucking hard.

Holding her head firmly in place, I begin to thrust my hips toward her, fucking her face as she sucks me off. She opens the back of her throat and I ram mini me in farther. She's moaning around him and the vibrations are enough to drive me mad. Her hands move up to grip my ass as she pulls me even farther into her, begging me with her eyes to fuck her mouth harder and faster. How can I say no to that?

My movements quicken and start to become erratic. I'm so close to blowing my load and Jess can see this. The next think I know, she grazes her teeth along the underside of my shaft and I lose it, spiraling over the edge of my climax. I come in several long spurts down her throat and she greedily sucks it all up, swallowing every last bit. Fuck! It's so hot when a girl swallows me.

With my grip still firmly in Jess' hair, I pull her up to me and hungrily attack her neck with kisses. Watching her suck me off is so fucking hot to me that I'm almost ready to go again. I release my left hand from her hair and trail it down her body, stopping briefly at her perky tits. I tweak each nipple, still attacking every inch of her neck with my kisses. Her nipples are already so taut but become impossibly harder as I pinch them between my thumb and forefinger.

I move my mouth down and take over for my fingers, freeing them up to move even lower down her body while sucking her left nipple into my mouth. The moment I reach her core, I groan, feeling the heat radiating off of her. She's so fucking ready for me all the time. I take two fingers and shove them roughly into her pussy, making her scream out for me. One of the reasons I always fucked other girls when I was with Bella is because she never really liked it rough. I'm a quarterback for the NFL. I get roughed up all the time and I guess I just always feel the need to carry that to the bedroom; or shower in this particular case.

I keep thrusting my fingers into her while I circle her clit roughly with my thumb. She's panting and moaning as I bring her close to climax. "That's right, you little slut. You better fucking come for me," I whisper to her roughly.

"Oh god, Mike! Yes... right... fucking... there!" she screams as she shatters around my fingers.

I can't wait any longer. I shove her against the wall, pull her knees up around my waist and bury my cock inside her as deep as it will go. She screams out again and again each time I thrust into her and soon she is matching my thrusts. I feel her nails digging into my back, but I don't care; things aren't perfect with Bella right now, so I don't have to worry about hiding the scratch marks. Jess probably realizes that, too.

I fuck her for another twenty minutes or so, making her come several more times before I finally spill into her. Her tight pussy milks me for everything I've got. So much for a fucking shower.

We both lather up again and quickly wash ourselves before getting out to dry off. Once we're dressed, we head back out to the parking lot, both with satisfied grins on our faces. Jess walks with me to my black Escalade and runs her finger down the length of my chest. "So... can I really stay at your place tonight?" she asks tentatively as her hand travels down lower to grope mini me.

Damn this girl knows just how to play me and I'm ready to take her again right here in this parking lot. "Goddamned straight you're staying with me. I haven't finished with you yet," I growl at her. "Follow me back and we'll finish what we started in the shower. I wanna fuck you with my tongue next." Without another word, Jess skips back to her car and climbs in. I pull out and check my rearview mirror. Sure enough, Jess is right behind me with a shit-eating grin planted firmly on her face. Fuck, this is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>AN Yeah, total douche, right? I know! Next up is EPOV. Leave a review and let us know what you thought!


	8. Light a Match and Watch it Burn

Thanks again to teamedwardforever1998 for your help with this story!

A/N Happy Saturday! I hope everyone is having a terrific weekend so far! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! We didn't quite make 115, but I'm still grateful! You guys are awesome! Anyway, here is the next chapter from Edward's POV. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 8 - Light a Match and Watch it Burn

September 1, 2010

EPOV

When I called my sister to have her come bail us out, I never expected she'd bring Bella with her. I guess I can't blame her though; the police department can be an intimidating place from what I saw. She probably wanted Bella with her for the moral support.

When I see Bella walk in beside Alice, I can't help but worry because Mike stands up and approaches the bars the second he sees her. That asshole really thinks she is here to bail him out though, and I laugh silently to myself. I am so proud of her when she turns around and walks right back out while he was talking to her. We have to have a serious talk tonight and I don't want that prick talking to her first.

Alice hands the guard at the desk some paperwork and exchanges a few brief words to him. He nods to her and she smiles before she walks up to talk to Mike. As the officer is unlocking our cell, I listen to what she has to say and I couldn't be more impressed. "Mike Newton, you are a vile son of a bitch who deserves to rot in hell. I can't believe you would actually think Bella was here to bail your sorry ass out of jail. If there weren't iron bars separating us, I would kick you in the gonads hard enough to make sure you could never have children. The world doesn't need any more scumbags like you trying to reproduce."

Damn, my sprite of a sister just threatened to kick an NFL quarterback in the balls! Go Alice! As she walks away, Jasper quickly sweeps her up in his arms and kisses her firmly on the lips. I can tell he's impressed with her feistiness too.

Jasper was smart enough to leave everything he had in his office, knowing we'd probably end up being arrested, so he doesn't even have to stop to pick up any personal belongings. He and my sister walk out the door while Emmett and I stop to grab our watches, wallets and cell phones. Before walking out, I catch a glimpse of Mike in my peripheral vision and I can't help but smile. He's totally pissed that we're all just leaving him here. Oh fucking well.

Once we're out in the hall, I smile. My brother is such a goofball sometimes. I watch as he picks Bella up and spins her in the air as he thanks her from coming. He sets her back on her feet and her eyes immediately find me. I see her wince and I know I must look like crap; god knows I definitely feel like it. By the look on her face, I know she's going to yell at me, so I smile a little hesitantly at her. I want to avoid this confrontation for as long as I can, but it seems like she needs to do it now.

"Eddie, what the hell were you thinking?" she asks me.

In the twenty years she's known me, she's never been able to stay mad at me, so I smirk at her and do my best to change the subject. I tell her how good it is to see her and ask how she's been as I drape my arm around her shoulder and lead the way to the door. She's on to me though and she's not letting me get away with it.

She demands an answer even though she's smiling, so I know she's not too mad. I figure I might as well tell her the truth. Mike is a douche who needed a good ass kicking. I really think his fans need to know all about him too, and I talk to Bella about public humiliation as I point to the news crews standing out front.

We talk for a few minutes and I explain to Bella that I can't just sit by and watch her get hurt. She's my best friend and I love her. She tells me she loves me too and wraps her arms around me. Yes, maybe it's weird that we're so close, but I guess that's what happens when you've been best friends with someone for twenty years. I return her hug and kiss her softly on the top of her head. I want her to know that I will always be here to stand up for her and my gesture tells her just that.

We all agree that we're ready to face the masses and as soon as we walk out the door, there are cameras, microphones and recorders in our faces. All the questions seem to be directed at me though, which I'm thankful for. I know Bella and Alice had to face them coming in, so I'm glad they are getting a little reprieve.

Several of the reporters ask what the confrontation was about and I want so badly to tell them exactly what happened. I know it will probably upset Bella though, so I don't come right out and say it. I simply tell them that I did what I did for her because we've been best friends for twenty years. I refuse to comment any farther and we walk to Alice's Cheyenne.

Bella asks if we mind swinging by her old apartment to grab her things and I agree that it's probably best to do it while we know where Mike is. Alice stops at a U-Haul along the way to get some boxes and then asks Bella how much stuff she has.

"Ali, I just need to get my clothes and bathroom stuff. There's no way I can take everything. I have nowhere to put it all," she tells my sister.

"Bella, we can get you a storage unit for a while. I don't want you to have to go back once we leave today." Thank you Alice! I knew there was a reason I loved my sister so much. Okay, there are several reasons, but still.

"Alice is right, Bella," I tell her. I don't want her to have to go back there either. "We can stop by and grab Jazz's truck to haul stuff, right Jazz?" We look up to see Jasper nodding his head.

"Fine," she agrees, "but we'd better be out of there before Mike gets home. Seeing him once today was enough for me. I don't know if I can handle doing it again."

I smile, glad we're on the same page. "You've got it, Bee. We'll be quick about it."

...

Mike definitely likes to live the good life; everything in this place is top of the line and I want nothing more than to trash it. Bella doesn't have a vindictive bone in her body though, so I know she'll never let us. We quickly pack up her clothes, books, and some things from when she was a child. There are some pictures she wants to bring with her and thank god none of them have Newton in them; they're mostly of her and me over the years and I have to smile at that.

Bella decides she wants to take all the frames though, so she quickly pulls out all the pictures with Mike in them and tosses them into the trash can in the kitchen before rifling through one of the drawers.

"What are you doing, Bee?" I ask, completely curious as she pulls out a notepad and pen.

She looks a little sheepish and I watch as she starts to play with the ring on her finger. "I was going to leave the ring and thought I should write him a note," she tells me. Bella truly has a heart of gold, even after what Mike did to her.

I walk up to her and wrap her in a tight hug. "Bee, we need to talk about what Mike said today. I know you want to do the right thing here, but you don't have all the facts. I think you should keep the ring and see how much you can get for it. That way, you can take the money and put it into an account so that it collects interest. That ring has got to be worth twenty grand at least." She starts to shake her head against my chest, so I pull back and tilt her chin up so she's looking me in the eye. The only way she'll listen to me is if I tell her everything right now.

"Bee, Mike admitted that he has been cheating on you since high school and he seemed proud of it. When I asked him how many women he's been with since you guys got together, he told me it was probably somewhere between fifteen and twenty. He doesn't deserve any compassion from you now." My heart breaks as the tears fall freely from her eyes. I can tell my news hurt her deeply, but she needs to know what a man whore Mike really is.

I hold her tightly to me and tell her everything is going to be okay. I know I shouldn't make promises like that, but I'll be damned if I'm ever going to let her get hurt like this again. She is the kindest, most sincere woman I have ever met and she deserves nothing but happiness. When I finally find a woman to stay with, I want her to be as selfless and caring as Bella. Hell, if we hadn't been friends for so long, I would say Bella would be my perfect woman. Whoa, where the hell did that come from?

I pull back from the hug a little and shake my head. I'm not sure where that thought came from, but it scares me a little. Bella is beautiful, but we'll never be anything other than best friends. There's no way I would ever jeopardize our friendship that way. "Don't leave the ring, okay Bee? He doesn't deserve to get it back and you can use the money to support yourself for a while if you want or just let it grow in an account. I can even help you post it on e-Bay."

She looks up into my eyes again and thanks me for being here for her. I smile and pull her to my chest again before whispering, "Always, Bee. Always."

We end up getting everything loaded up into Jasper's truck and I go upstairs with Bella one last time. I watch her as she takes one last look around the place, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Bee. You were always too good for him anyway," I tell her as I pull her into another hug.

I feel her sigh against me before she responds. "I know you're right Eddie, but I can't help but feel sad, you know?"

I think for a second and it hits me. She needs to do something to let her feelings out. "Bee, are there any matches here?" She looks at me with wide eyes and I know she thinks I want to burn the place down. I have to laugh at that, because although the thought did cross my mind, that's not what the matches are for. "Do you trust me?" I ask her while looking into her eyes.

She smiles back at me even though she's clearly still hesitant. "I've always trusted you and I always will," she tells me as so goes to a drawer and grabs a box of strike anywhere matches.

"Good," I smile as I take the metal trash can and place it on the countertop. It has all the pictures of her and Mike in it and I know if she lights the match and burns it all, she will symbolically be destroying anything that binds her to him. "By burning these pictures and memories, you are burning all ties you have with Mike. Light it up."

She looks completely shocked for a minute and I can see the uncertainty in her eyes. Finally, she takes out a match and strikes it on the box. She watches the flame lick at the chemicals for a minute and then she tosses the match into the trash can.

We stand at the counter with one arm wrapped around each others' waist, as all the photos go up in flames. We watch for a minute before the smoke detector starts blaring, making both of us jump and then bust up laughing. I guess I didn't think about that.

Bella quickly removes the key from her keychain, places it on the counter beside the burning trash can, and then grabs my hand. "Come on, we gotta get out of here before the fire department show up."

"Should we put out the flames first?" I ask, worried about the fire somehow spreading.

She looks around for a second and then decides I'm probably right. Letting go of my hand, she grabs a cup from the cabinet and fills it with water from the sink before dousing the flames in the bin. She takes one quick look to see if anything survived and seems pleased with what she sees. "Thank you for that, Eddie. It's just what I needed." She smiles, grabs my hand again, and leads me out of the apartment.

...

We end up renting Bella a ten by ten storage space and get all her things unloaded. She keeps a few small boxes and two suitcases full of clothes out, and before we know it, Alice is dropping us back off at my apartment. I grab the boxes while Bella and Alice each take a suitcase. Alice places the one she's carrying right inside the door and comes up to give me a hug. "Thanks for coming to bail us out Ali. I love you, baby sis."

She laughs and then smacks my chest. "I would tell you 'anytime' Eddie, but that would be a lie. If you ever get arrested again, you're on your own, 'kay? There's no way I want to ever do that again."

Bella laughs and pulls her into a hug next. "Thanks for coming with me today, Bella," my sister says as she hugs her back.

"Ali, I should be the one thanking you for everything you did for me today," she says as her eyes fill with tears again.

Alice has always hated to see people cry and does anything she can to keep that from happening. "Hey now, none of that. I'm going to go home, spend an hour with Jazz, and then we're coming back to pick you guys up. I feel like dancing and I'm not taking no for an answer!" Before either of us could respond, she was out the door and down the stairs.

"Well, looks like we're going dancing tonight," I tell Bella smiling.

She laughs and shakes her head. "You know, as much as I love Alice, she really bugs the crap out of me sometimes."

I agree with her completely, but I also know Bella needs a night out on the town to help her forget everything that's happened in the last two days. "I guess so. Come on, I'll clear out some space in my dresser and closet so you can get unpacked."

"You don't have to do that for me. I can just live out of my suitcases for now. I'm already invading your space enough as it is," she says to me.

I look at her with a stern expression. "Don't be ridiculous, Bee. This is your home now, too, for as long as you need it to be. There is no way in hell I'm making you live out of a suitcase just so I don't have to clean out my dresser. Got it?" There's just no way I'm letting her talk me out of this; she's been though too much already.

After sighing deeply, she finally looks up into my eyes. "Fine, lets go."

It only takes about twenty minutes or so to get some of my stuff moved around and Bella unpacked, so she decides to take a quick nap before she gets ready for tonight. I know she's got to still be exhausted from the emotional strain of the last two days, so I don't argue. Instead, I tuck her into my bed, kiss her on the top of the head, and then go out in the living room to relax in front of the TV.

To say I'm shocked by what I see when I turn it on, would be a complete understatement. It's on Fox already and the nine o'clock news is on, but it's the story that catches my eye. It seems like they've been talking about everything that happened today and about Bella leaving Mike in jail, but now there's an image on the screen of the SeaHawks practice field and a reporter talking to a security guard. Wondering what happened, I turn up the volume and listen.

"_If you're just tuning in, I'm Chris Walker and I'm here at the SeaHawks practice field where Larry Knight, a security guard at the facility, has uploaded a video on the internet. The video is of quarterback, Mike Newton, in a very compromising situation with a woman who is clearly not his fiance, Bella Swan. Larry, can you tell us what you saw and what prompted you to upload the video?"_

Larry is the security guard who let us on the field today, I recognize him immediately. Instead of listening to the rest of the story, I grab my laptop and do a quick search for Mike Newton. The number one link is a you-tube video that looks like it was uploaded today, so I click it.

When the video starts to play, my jaw drops to the ground. It looks like Mike and Jessica are in the locker room at the practice field; or the showers more precisely. This video is worse than the Paris Hilton video that was leaked a few years ago. It makes me sick to watch it, but for some reason I just can't turn away from it, knowing that Bella walked in to something similar last night. Suddenly I'm so pissed off again that I wish we had burned his place to the ground. That fucker! He talks about how he's going to win Bella back and then goes out and screws that tramp again a few hours later. I don't fucking think so!

I close my laptop and then go wake Bella up, knowing it's better if I tell her about the video before she finds it herself. "Bee, wake up, sweetie. I need to talk to you for a minute." I run my hand through her hair and she smiles up at me. I take her hand and lead her out to the living room where they're wrapping up the story.

"What's going on? Did something happen? Is someone hurt?" I can see the worry in her eyes and I try to quickly reassure her.

"No one is hurt, Bee, but I want to tell you about something that happened tonight before you hear it from someone else. You know that security guard down at the practice field? Well, he used his phone to record Mike and Jess together in the showers there and then he uploaded it to you-tube. The whole world is going to know that Mike is a total scumbag within the hour. It's already all over the news."

"Are you serious? This is going to ruin his career for good! What an idiot!" she yells. She looks like she wants to ask me something and I just know it's about the video.

"Bee, before you ask, yes I saw the video and it's bad. That's why I'm telling you about it. I don't want you to have to see it because I'm afraid it'll hurt you too much."

She throws herself into my arms and holds me tight. "You are an amazing man, Edward Cullen, and I am so lucky to be able to call you my best friend. Thank you for always looking out for me," she whispers against my chest.

"What are best friends for?" I ask her as I stroke her soft hair. "We should probably get ready for tonight though. Alice will be here within the next half hour."

She looks up at me and pouts. "Do I really have to go dancing? You know I have two left feet." She's smiling when she says it, but I know she's serious.

"You heard Ali; she's not taking no for an answer. Besides, we haven't gone out together in ages. It'll be fun. I'm going to take a quick shower while you change, okay?"

"Fine, but you're buying the drinks. If I'm expected to dance, there's no way in hell I'm doing it sober," she laughs.

I laugh with her and agree before turning to the bathroom to grab a shower. I need a night out as much as Bella it seems.

* * *

><p>AN So... what do you think? Yes, Edward is starting to have some feelings for Bella but they still have a ways to go. Neither of them want to ruin a 20 year friendship if something goes wrong. Please leave us a quick note with your thoughts about the chapter and/or story! Can we get to 140 reviews? Only with your help! =) Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Next up will be BPOV.


	9. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for your continued support and ideas supplied for this story. It wouldn't be the same without you!

A/N Happy Tuesday! First of all, I want to thank everyone who has left a review so far! We have exceeded 150 reviews already and I am absolutely overwhelmed by the support! You guys are amazing! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you think! XOXO

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 9 - Curiosity Killed the Cat

September 1, 2010

BPOV

God it's been a long, crappy day and it's only going to get worse thanks to Alice. I know she's only trying to help me get my mind off things, but dancing? Really? I guess the only good thing about going out is that Edward agreed to buy the drinks. I always joke with him about my two left feet, but if you want to know the truth, it's the alcohol that makes me a complete klutz on the dance floor. I don't think anyone else has really noticed though, because I never even attempt to dance until I've had at least three shots of hard liquor; they call it liquid courage for a reason.

I hear the bathroom door close behind him, and I immediately go to Edward's laptop. He was concerned when he told me about the video, but that was only because he's always worried about me and he's trying to protect me. I know he doesn't want me to see the video, but I just can't resist. You know what they say, right? Curiosity killed the cat.

I put on my big girl panties (figuratively speaking, of course) and open his browser window to the last site he visited. Bracing myself with a deep breath, I press play and watch. I know it's going to be bad based on Edward's reaction to it, but I have no idea just how bad it really is. As the video starts, I notice that it's really poor quality, but that's not what has my attention. I watch as Mike and that tramp fool around with each other in the locker room shower.

My eyes are glued to the laptop as I watch her run her hands all over his body, with soap and without. I notice how she pays extra attention to his cock before she drops to her knees. I watch him fuck her mouth and I'm instantly sick to my stomach, but I just can't look away. It's the same as it was yesterday afternoon; I'm frozen solid and all I can do is watch their romp play out in front of my eyes. I never put my mouth on Mike like that; hell, I didn't even know if he'd like it.

It was obvious that he did though because I watched as he reached his release, inside Jessica's mouth. My stomach flips even thinking about it, but I still can't move. He's so rough with her that I cringe, but I can see she's enjoying herself as she moans from his touch.

I don't even notice the tears streaming down my face or my racking sobs as I watch him push her against the wall and fuck her hard. I can't understand how he ever claimed to love me, especially after what Edward said tonight; Mike's been with fifteen to twenty girls since we've been together. Between that thought and the image in front of me I'm about to completely lose it but I still can't move.

I must have gone into shock because the next thing I know, the laptop is gone from in front of me and Edward is pulling me into his lap. "It's okay, Bee. Shh, I'm here," he coos to me as he holds me tightly against his chest. My body is shaking hard and sporadic sobs keep erupting from my chest as the tears continue to stream down my face. He never lets me go though and it's comforting.

I'm still crying into his chest when a knock sounds at the door but Edward ignores it and continues to hold me, rocking me slightly. When we don't answer, there is another knock but again it goes unanswered. After a few minutes, Edward's phone rings from underneath me. I know it's Alice and I also know she's not going to give up, until he answers his phone.

"Eddie... you need... to answer... that," I tell him through my sobs. "You know... she'll just ...keep... calling... and knocking... until you... talk to her." I am still crying so hard that I'm amazed he can even understand me, but he manages somehow and moves me slightly to pull the phone out of his front pocket.

"We're not going out tonight, Alice." He doesn't say hi or give any other sort of greeting as he answers and I know she's going to yell at him for it. I listen and I can hear a high-pitched squealing coming through his phone. "Alice, calm down for a minute and listen to me. Bella and I are not going out tonight, period. I know you're bummed, but Bella just isn't ready."

I'm really trying to hold my sobs in so Alice doesn't hear me crying, but when Edward says that I'm not ready, I know he's right and I break down again; I just can't help it. I gave Mike seven years of my life. I gave him everything I had to give: my heart, my soul, my trust, even my virginity. I loved him with everything in me and he ended up cheating on me the entire time. I'm so fucking blind to not have seen it.

Alice must finally realize I'm crying because I hear her though the phone again just before Edward speaks. "Yes, but I don't really want to get into it right now." More squealing and then another response from Edward. "I don't know if she'll be up for that Ali, but I guess if you must; the door is unlocked." He hangs up the phone and then wraps me tightly in his arms again.

"What did she say?" I ask him. I'm curious about why he told Alice the door was unlocked and why she would want to come in.

I feel him sigh, so I lift my head from where it's cradled against his chest. He meets my gaze evenly and then answers my question. "She heard you crying asked why. When I told her I didn't want to get into it, she told me that she and Jazz were going out to get some liquor and would be here in twenty minutes." He must have seen the horrified look on my face because he held me tighter and kissed my forehead. "Ali loves you, Bee; almost as much as I do. She's really worried about you and this is her way of trying to help."

The Cullens have always been there when I needed them so it shouldn't surprise me that Alice is just as concerned as Edward. I know I'm three years older than she is, but she's honestly like the sister I've never had. I still don't know if I can handle her antics tonight though, so I whisper, "I know, Eddie," and bury my face in his chest again.

The room is quiet for a few minutes as Edward lets me cry out my sorrows into his black muscle shirt. It's the first time I ever really remember the silence between us being awkward. I'm a bit more in control of myself now, my tears finally subsiding, so I take a minute to pay attention to my surroundings. I can feel Edward beneath me and he's really tense. I know he has something he wants to say but he's afraid of upsetting me, so I decide to let him know I'm onto him. "Eddie, how long have we known each other?" I ask him.

He doesn't even hesitate when he answers. "Twenty years."

"Twenty years, Edward." He pulls back and looks at me warily. He knows that I only call him Edward when I'm completely serious. "I think that's enough time for me to be able to read you. I know you have something you want to say, so just spit it out already." I can't stand the silence anymore; it's too awkward and I don't like it.

He avoids my eyes for a minute before he clears his throat. "I don't have anything to say," he tells me but I call him out on it.

"Bullshit! Edward, I know you better than that. You've got something on your mind and I want to know what the hell it is." I'm more irritated now than anything but I don't go easy on him at all.

He sighs heavily and finally meets my eyes again. "I don't have anything to say, Bee. It's more of a question I want you to answer, but I'm afraid you'll be mad at me if I ask."

I realize that he honestly thinks I'm going to get mad at him and suddenly I have an idea of what his question might be. He warned me about the video of Mike and Jess so I wouldn't have to watch it. Me, being the complete idiot that I am, obviously didn't heed his warning and I ended up hurting myself even more. All he's ever tried to do is protect me. Still, I need to hear him ask his question so I prompt him to continue.

"I just want to know why, Bee. Why did you watch that video after I warned you against it? I knew all it would do was hurt you more and I can't stand to see you hurting. It crushes me every time you cry and I feel so fucking helpless. I love you, Bee, honestly, but I need to know why." Yep, it's just like I thought. He's hurt because I didn't listen to him, but it's worse than I ever imagined. I know he hates to see me cry; he always has. What I don't realize until this second though, is just how much it hurts him.

I feel a lump in my throat at his confession and the realization of how much he truly cares for me. I know he loves me, but I never knew he felt the pain that I felt. I place my right hand on his chest, over where his heart is beating and gaze into his deep green eyes. I swear I can see all the way to his soul in that moment. Finally, I breathe deeply and tell him the only thing I can. "I'm so sorry Eddie. I don't know what pushed me to watch the video really. All I know is that I couldn't resist. I felt a pull toward your laptop. I guess I just couldn't understand what could be so bad about the video. They were in a public place, for fucks sake."

My eyes are welling up with tears again as the video replays, in full detail, in my mind. "Once I started watching it, I just couldn't look away. It's hard to explain, but it's like it had a magnetic pull meant specifically for me. Even through my sobs and tears, I couldn't look away. I tried Eddie; you have no idea how hard I tried. I just couldn't do it."

He pulls me tighter in to his chest and presses his lips to my hair. "It's okay Bee. I'm sorry. I should never have asked you to explain." His hand strokes my back softly and he whispers, "I'm so sorry."

His gesture feels more intimate than I ever remember and suddenly I'm hyper aware of everything about him. As I lay curled into his chest, I feel his strong pectorals and ab muscles straining against his tight shirt. I smell a scent so heady, but completely Edward, that it makes me dizzy. The soft touch of his hand on my back sends a jolt of electricity though my entire body but it's not uncomfortable. What I feel more than anything, is startled.

What the hell is wrong with me? Edward is my best friend for god's sake. There is no way I would ever do anything to jeopardize our friendship. Besides, I just ended things with Mike. These strange feelings are probably desperation to feel loved, to be wanted again. I know I'm just rebounding and Edward deserves better than to be my backboard. Just as I start to feel a little uncomfortable at our closeness, I hear the front door open.

"Bee? Eddie? You guys better be ready to drink," she says as she walks into Edward's small living room. She takes in the scene before her and stops dead in her tracks with Jasper right behind her. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?" she asks as she eyes us carefully.

I slowly unfold myself from Edward's embrace and stand to give Alice a hug. "No Ali, Edward was just comforting me after my breakdown. I'm okay now though." I see that Jasper is holding a paper sack and it appears to be full of alcohol. "What'd you guys get?" Suddenly I want nothing more than to get wasted and wash all my memories of Mike and that raunchy video out of my brain.

Right on cue, Alice starts bouncing up and down. "We got the works," she squeals. "Jim, Jack, and Jose, plus anything and everything else you can think of. We have stuff to make margaritas, pina coladas, and Long Island iced teas. We even got mixers and chasers too, so we can do shots. Are you guys ready to have some fun?"

I can see how excited Alice is and I think back to Edward's words from a few minutes ago. She's only doing this because she wants to help. I look toward Edward and he just shrugs and rolls his eyes; typical. I look at Alice again and see a sparkle in her eyes. She really thinks this is going to help, so why the hell not? "Alright Ali, bring on the booze." I smile at her and her entire face lights up. She needs to feel useful somehow and seems genuinely grateful that I've agreed.

I decide to start out the night with a margarita and walk to the kitchen to get everything ready. Edward joins me a minute later while Alice and Jasper take a seat on the couch. "You know if you're not up for this, I can kick them out and we can just go to bed, right?" he whispers to me so he's not overheard.

I sigh and turn to face him. He's always concerned about me and I feel a tug at my heart. "I know, Eddie, thank you for being so concerned. This will be fun though and I really think I need to do something to get those damn images out of my brain." I reach for him, wrapping my arms firmly around his waist and he returns my hug instantly.

"Okay, if you're sure," he says as if he's giving me one more chance to say no.

I laugh openly as I break the hug. "I'm sure, Eddie. Now help me make these margaritas so we can get this night going."

...

We end up drinking three pitchers of margaritas before moving on to something a bit stronger. Edward volunteers to make Long Island iced teas and walks to the kitchen with a smirk on his face. He is definitely up to something, I just don't know what.

Alice, being as tiny as she is, is completely shit-faced but still insists on trying to keep up with the rest of us. If I'm being perfectly honest though, I'm not far behind her. Jasper and Edward really have the advantage because they have an easy hundred pounds or more on either of us. I don't care though; I want to have a good time tonight and I'll be damned if that doesn't happen.

The three of us are laughing at some idiotic thing on the TV when Edward comes back into the room with two tall glasses of what looks like regular iced tea. He sets them down in front of Alice and Jasper and then goes back for another two. Because his living room is so small, instead of squishing onto the couch like before, he hands me my drink and then takes a seat in front of me on the floor.

Hell in a hand-basket, this drink is strong! I wince as I swallow the first gulp but then it goes down a lot easier and before I know it, it's more than half gone. I watch Alice as she takes her first sip, but she doesn't have any problem at all swallowing it. Something fishy is going on here and I lean down to whisper in Edward's ear. "Why is it that I can barely swallow this damn drink and Alice is drinking it down with ease?"

He tilts his head up toward me and again I'm overcome by his amazing scent. I ignore it as best I can while he whispers back to me. "I hardly put any alcohol in her drink. She's already trashed and she's not even legal. I don't want her to get into any trouble so I only put about a tenth of the alcohol in hers as I did in the rest of ours. Why do you ask?" His eyes dart to his sister and then back up to me. "You don't think she'll notice, do you?"

I love how he is always so concerned about everyone. "If she noticed, she definitely would have said something by now. Good call." I wink at him before adding, "Besides, I think Jazz is going to have a hard enough time with her already." I use my head to gesture to her and Edward notices for the first time just what she's doing. His jaw nearly hits the floor as he realizes that not only is she sitting on Jasper's lap, she's grinding her ass into it.

"Jazz!" he snaps quickly. Jaspers head snaps up but his gaze is distant. He is obviously enjoying the attention he's getting from his fiance and it takes him a minute to pull him self together enough to answer.

"What's up, man?"

Edward looks at Alice and then back to Jasper and the look on his face is somewhat scary, even to me. "I'm calling you guys a cab. As much as I love my sister, there is no fucking way I'm cool with watching you guys get it on in the middle of my living room."

As he stands to call the cab company, I look to Jasper and chuckle silently to myself when I notice his cheeks are extremely flushed. Busted! He may have liked Alice's attention, but he was definitely embarrassed by ours.

When Edward came back into the room, he took Alice's drink from her hands despite her protests. "The cab will be here in five minutes. Why don't you leave everything here tonight and you can pick it up when you pick up the Cheyenne tomorrow?"

Jasper easily agreed and right before leaving he turned back to Edward. "Will I see you at work in the morning?"

Edward glances at the clock and realizes its already three thirty. "Fuck! How the hell did it get so late?" He is obviously flustered and I have a feeling it's because he doesn't want to miss work two days in a row. "I don't know, Jazz. Let me see how we both feel after we get some sleep. I'll text you in a few hours, okay?"

Jasper wraps his arm around Alice and pulls her into his body. "Yep," he says. "Just let me know. At this point I don't even know if I'll make it in, but I guess we'll see."

As they're walking away Edward waves and closes the door. "Are you ready to get some sleep, Bee? I'm exhausted so I can only imagine how you must be feeling."

I smile at him for a second. "Yeah, I'm beat. Shouldn't we clean up this mess first, though?" I take a look at the living room and it's not too bad but the kitchen is an absolute mess.

"Nah, leave it. We can take care of it tomorrow," He holds his hand out for me and I don't hesitate to take it, letting him lead me back to the bedroom. When we get there, he tosses me one of my oversized shirts to put on. Before I even have a chance to turn around, Edward lifts his own shirt over his head and I can't keep my eyes away from his perfectly sculpted chest.

What the fuck is wrong with me? We've been friends for twenty damn years, Bella; why are you having these thoughts now? I shake my head to clear it before turning around to take off my own shirt and bra and slip into my nightshirt. Next I undo my jeans and slip them off my hips before stepping out of them, leaving me in just my panties and oversized sleep shirt. As I turn around, I see Edward quickly turn his head, but I have no idea what he was looking at. Feeling a little self conscious suddenly, I pick up my clothes and fold them neatly before laying them down in the corner.

Edward, in only a pair of blue boxer-briefs, pulls the covers back and we climb into bed before he turns out the lamp. As we lay there, the magnitude of my situation overwhelms me and I start to cry again. Jesus, I think I've cried more in the last two days than I have in my entire life. I feel Edward's arm wrap around my torso as he pulls me in close to him and I marvel at the feeling of being safely tucked in his embrace. Within minutes I'm sound asleep.

* * *

><p>AN Ok, don't be mad at me! Did you really think Bella was ready to go out dancing? I promise you they will, just not right now. Next up: EPOV. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	10. Unrequited

Thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for your help with this story! =)

A/N Happy Thursday! I wanted to leave a quick note for you all to tell you how awesome you are! This story is receiving so much support it's amazing! Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving, and alerting the story. I have a busy weekend coming up, so there won't be another update until Sunday or Monday. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think! =)

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 10 - Unrequited

September 1, 2010

EPOV

Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? Bella has been my best friend for twenty years and I've never had these sort of feelings before. I'm so damn confused as I lay in my bed with my arm draped over her waist. It's like my body feels a sudden need to possess her and I just don't understand it. She's sound asleep and I feel like a pervert as I watch her in the darkness, but I see her even when I close my eyes now, so I might as well leave them open and observe the real thing, right? God, she's so beautiful.

My heart shattered tonight when I got out of the shower and found her in front of my laptop, her body heaving with sobs, as the video of that vile Newton played. I didn't think she could even see the screen anymore, but I still didn't waste any time in closing it and pulling her into my lap. I wanted to cry with her as I held her against me, knowing how broken she must have been feeling. I, Edward Cullen, wanted to fucking cry. Can you believe that shit?

There was no way I was letting her go anywhere tonight; she just wasn't ready, and if you want to know the truth, neither was I. I couldn't bare the thought of letting her out of my arms. Her tiny frame fit perfectly against my body as I cradled her in my lap, and her scent, oh my god her scent. Why had I never noticed before how intoxicating it was? Every time I stroked her hair, a blast of summer and strawberries would flood my senses. Even after using my shampoo today, she smelled amazing and feminine and just fucking perfect.

When Ali called and insisted on coming over with Jazz, I was torn. I knew a distraction was something I needed just then and that Bella would benefit from it, too, but I was relishing in the feeling of her pressed tightly into my chest. I had finally agreed and I had to admit the evening was pretty fun. We laughed, we talked, we got drunk; we just enjoyed the night together as a group. At least until Ali started grinding her ass against Jazz's lap. When I saw that I abruptly ended the evening. There is no fucking way I'm ever watching my little sister get freaky with my boss. That's just... ugh!

Anyway, when Ali and Jazz left, Bella and I called it a night. I was really feeling buzzed from the alcohol and didn't even think when I took my shirt of. It wasn't until I caught her staring at my chest that I realized I probably should have turned my back to her. When she noticed that I had caught her staring though, her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink and she turned around quickly. God, she was gorgeous and I felt an ache in my chest knowing that the only thing we will ever be is friends. Her friendship is too fucking important to me to risk doing something stupid; all I can do is admire her from afar and hope it's enough.

When she pulled her shirt and bra off, with her back to me, I got a sudden urge to reach out to her, to trace every contour of her body. I know I shouldn't have been thinking like that, but I couldn't help it; and fuck if I didn't nearly come undone when she took off her pants. I've seen her in her panties before but have never felt anything compared to what I felt in that moment. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as my stomach twisted in knots.

I managed to look away quickly when she turned around, but I think she may have still seen me checking her out and if she did, I'm royally screwed. I can't risk losing her or fucking up our friendship; she too important to me to even contemplate my life without her.

So I lay in bed, silently absorbing as much of her beauty as I can. She's always been a heavy sleeper, so I allow myself to lightly trace my fingers up and down the length of her arm, but nothing more. I want to touch more of her, I need to, but I don't; I can't. I don't know how long I lay there just quietly enjoying her beauty, but eventually, sleep takes over and I get some much needed rest.

September 8th, 2010

This last week has literally been hell. I've been fighting to push back my emerging feelings for Bella but so far, I haven't had any luck. Each night as she lays in my bed with her back to me, I watch her sleep, yearning to be closer to her, to touch her, to know what it's like to kiss her. To say I'm confused right now would be the fucking understatement of the century.

To make matters worse, Newton is seriously pissing me off. He wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't give up on Bella. He honestly thinks that she's dumb enough to go back to his lying, cheating, sorry ass. When I got home from work on Friday, the entire hallway that led to my apartment was filled with teddy bears and bouquets, gift baskets, and boxes of candy. It was absolutely ridiculous.

He ended up not just getting benched from the SeaHawks, but suspended for the entire season, so he had plenty of time on his hands. I guess he decided to use that time, and his money and contacts, to track down where I live so he could pester the shit out of Bella. I still can't believe his audacity. Not to mention all his doting wasn't helping Bella at all.

When I walked into the house that afternoon, I found Bella curled up on the couch crying again. I didn't even hesitate to sweep her into my arms and cradle her in my lap when I sat down. It broke my heart to see her crying because of that prick; she was better than that, she deserved better than that.

It shocked the hell out of me when I found out why she was crying. She actually asked me what was wrong with her. Can you believe that? She thought it was her fault that bastard couldn't keep it in his pants, that somehow she wasn't good enough. You have no idea how much I wanted to go to that apartment and tear him limb from limb. I couldn't though. The thought of leaving Bella alone was enough to keep me right where I was. I wanted to be strong for her, to show her that she deserved so much better.

I felt a lump form in my throat as I thought about her moving on and finding someone else. I wanted to be that person for her, but I knew I couldn't. If we ended up getting romantically involved and then something happened that ended our lifelong friendship, I could never forgive myself. I needed Bella in my life and would do anything to make sure she always would be. The important thing was that she was happy; nothing else mattered.

Newton didn't stop sending the gifts either. In fact, he started adding balloons and jewelry, too. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. When I came home Monday afternoon, I laughed at the sign that was taped to the door. It read:

**NOT ACCEPTING DELIVERIES**

**DON'T BOTHER KNOCKING**

**RETURN TO SENDER**

**AND TELL HIM TO**

**GO FUCK HIMSELF!**

**THANK YOU**

I didn't even bother removing it as I walked in. It seemed as if Bella was getting her spunk back and that made me yearn for her even more.

So it's been a week since Bella moved in and we've fallen in to an easy groove. Bella doesn't start teaching for another twelve days, so she's taken up the chores around the apartment while I go to work during the day. Dinner's always on the stove when I get home and it always smells fantastic. She used to cook for me sometimes when we were in high school, but I have to say her culinary skills have improved tremendously. Wanna know what the best part is, though? I don't eat fast food three times a day anymore. I can go to the gym and actually feel like I'm making progress instead of just burning off the calories from my food the day before.

As we sit on the couch tonight and watch Burn Notice, I start to think about some things. Bella turns twenty-four on Monday and I don't know if she had anything planned with Newton or not. She usually reserved her birthday for her friends, but with this being the first year they were engaged, you never knew.

Anyway, I really want to take her out to dinner, just the two of us, but I'm not sure she'd want to go. I feel like I need to thank her for everything she's done around the apartment and dinner would be the perfect way to do that, right? Fuck! Who am I kidding? I want to take Bella on a date, but I can't call it that because she'll freak out; I know she will.

I'm not even really paying attention to the show as I sit with her. I'm contemplating whether or not I should ask her. Will she go with me? Will she feel uncomfortable if it's just the two of us? Does she already have plans? Is she even ready to go out again? She hasn't really been out of the apartment in a week after all. I mean, yes, she's gone to the grocery store to load up on food for the apartment, but that's about it.

I watch her out of the corner of my eye and see her laughing at something on the screen. It feels so fucking good to see and hear her laugh again, and I feel my heart beat a little faster in my chest. I'm fucking pathetic and I know it, but I don't care. If I can just talk Bella into going out with me one time, I'll be a happy man.

"So..." I say a little hesitantly. "Do you have any big plans for your birthday on Monday?"

I decide to beat around the bush a little before I put myself out there.

She pushed pause on the remote and turns to me. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Shit! She's already got plans. Who the hell would she be going out with though? My heart breaks as I think about all the possibilities. Has she met someone new already? It's only been a week and I don't really think the grocery store is considered a good place to find a date. That can't be it.

"Alice called to ask if we could go dancing next Friday night. She's still really bummed that we didn't go out last week and she wants me to make it up to her." Bella smiles at something she just thought of and then goes on. "Besides, she said that Jasper refuses to go out on a weeknight again. I guess they stayed up for hours after they left here, burning the alcohol from their systems, if you know what I mean. That's why he didn't end up going in to work on Thursday."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I do not need to hear about my baby sister's sex life, Bee. That's way too much info!" She just laughs at me when I react like I do and I love it. Not the fact that she's laughing at me, but that she's laughing at all. It's honestly the best sound in the world.

"She's nineteen now and engaged, Eddie. She isn't a baby anymore and you have to stop treating her like one. I mean," she pauses for a second and looks at me intently before continuing, "you didn't expect her to be a virgin forever did you?"

"Gah! Seriously Bee," I shake my head trying to clear it from such thoughts. "This is my sister we're talking about. Can we please change the subject?" I wipe at my eyes with my hands, but it isn't enough. I'm going to have pictures of my little sister having sex in my mind now forever. What's worse, is that I see her having wild monkey sex with my boss. Dammit! Talk about disturbing.

Bella holds her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! Geez," she sighs, "back to dancing Friday night. Do you already have plans? I don't want to go if you're not going to be there."

I look at her for a minute; I mean really look at her. Is she ready to go out dancing? I know we talked about going out a week ago, but we didn't. It was too soon. I have to admit though, the thought of Bella dressed up to go to a nightclub had me reeling inside. I imagine how good her body will look in a tight short skirt and low cut top. How every curve of her beautiful figure is perfectly accentuated.

Goddammit Cullen, snap the fuck out of it! This is your best friend you're obsessing over, not a freaking playboy bunny. I mentally berate myself for the path my thoughts have taken and then remember that she asked me a question. "Are you sure you're going to be up for it, Bee? I don't want Ali talking you into something you don't want to do."

She looks at me closely for a minute before she leans into me. My hands immediately wrap around her and I breathe easier with her in my arms; if only she felt the same way. "Thank you," she whispers softly against my chest.

"For what?" I ask, confused.

She smiles up at me and brushes her fingers softly down the length of my cheek. "For always looking out for me, for always being there when I need you, for just being you. I could never ask for a better friend." She sat up a little and brushed her lips softly against my cheek and it's like my whole world explodes right then and there. She pulls back and smiles. "I'm up for it. I feel like all I've done is mope around for the last week. It's time for me to get back out there, you know? So will you go?"

The thought of her getting 'back out there' made my heart sink into my stomach, but I plastered a smile on my face for her. "Of course I'll go if that's what you want. It's your birthday, after all." I know this is my chance to invite her to dinner Monday and I might not get another one, so I take a deep breath and decide to go for it.

"Speaking of your birthday, Bee, you never answered my question. Do you have plans on Monday night?" Please say no, please say no! I repeat those three words in my head as I wait for her answer.

"Nothing special. Since we usually hang out anyway, I never made any plans," she says as she looks at me expectantly.

This is it Cullen. It's time for you to man up and ask her already. "Well, I was wondering if you'd let me take you to dinner. You know, to thank you for everything you've done around this apartment in the last week." I add that last part on so she doesn't freak out about the invitation. I really want her to say yes.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who opened you're home to me when I needed a place to stay. I only did what I did to thank you for that." Shit! This is backfiring on me and she's gonna say no, I just know it. Fix this you dumb fuck! Now!

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You are always welcome to stay with me; you know that. I don't expect anything from you when you do either. The truth is, I love having you here; it sort of feels like it used to when we were still living in know, before you started dating that asshole. We were inseparable, remember?" I can't say what I want to say, so I pray that she hears the hidden meaning in my words. I want her here. She makes this place feel like home.

I watch her as she smiles at me and I think that maybe I was able to salvage this somewhat. "I remember," she says a bit wistfully. Can it be possible that she feels something for me too? God I wish.

"So, what do you say, Bee? Will you let me take you to dinner on Monday? Please?" I look at her and smirk. She used to tease me all the time, calling it my 'panty dropping smile', so I figure I'll give it a try. I wasn't expecting Bella to jump into bed with me (not that I haven't thought recently about what it would be like) but I really want her to say yes. Please let her say yes.

She returns my grin with one of her own as she slaps my chest. "I know what you're doing Cullen, and it won't work." She's only ever called me Cullen when she's being playful, so I take this as a good sign.

My smirk grows wider as I respond. "I don't know what you're talking about Bee. I just want to take you to dinner." Not being able to resist, I wink at her and it earns me another smack in the chest.

She's laughing this time as she retorts, "You know damn good and well what I'm talking about, mister. You're using your panty-dropping smile you know girls can't resist so I'll agree to go out with you."

"Is it working?" God I love bantering with her like this; it's fucking amazing.

"What do you think?" I catch a brief glimpse of something in her eyes as she asks, but then it's gone in a flash. If I had to guess, I would say it was lust, but I'm probably just going crazy.

I laugh and pull her back into my chest, needing her close to me. "So is that a yes?"

She laughs and tries to wiggle out of my arms but I only hold her tighter. "Yes, okay? Yes! Now let me go dammit! I have to pee!"

I let her go almost instantly and she flies off the couch to the bathroom. As soon as she closes the door, I throw my arms up in the air and silently celebrate my small victory. Bella is letting me take her out for her birthday. I know nothing can come of it, but at least I get to spend some time with her before she moves on to find that special someone. Her happiness is all that matters to me.

* * *

><p>AN So what'd you think? Edward is definitely starting to feel something for Bella but he's fighting it every step of the way. Their friendship is too important for him to lose. Next up, MPOV. Don't forget to review!


	11. Determined

I wanted to again thank teamedwardforever1998 for your help and support on this story! XOXO

A/N Surprise! I know I said I wasn't going to be updating until Sunday or Monday, but I was able to get another chapter done and proofed. The support and reviews I received for the last chapter was completely overwhelming! We have reached more than 200 reviews! Thank you all! As a result, here is the next chapter from Mikes POV. Yes, he's as much of a douche in this one as in the others, so if language/lemons/cheating isn't your style, you may want to skip this chapter! This will also be the last time we hear from him for a while, so don't worry too much! Thank you all so much for reading. Please don't forget to leave a review! XOXOXO

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 11 - Determined

*Language and Lemon Warning*

September 1, 2010

MPOV

On the way home from the field, all I can think about is the incredible sex Jess and I just had. I look in my rearview mirror and smile when I see that she's following me just like she promised. Just thinking about fucking her again has my dick straining against my jeans.

Right now I'm not worried about Bella. She pissed me off when she left me in jail and I need an outlet to release my pent up anger. Jess has already provided that for me but I have so much more I need to let out. As I get closer to the apartment, my need for her grows and I imagine all the ways I'm going to fuck her. Mini me is so painfully hard that I have to free him from the strict confines of my jeans.

With one hand on the steering wheel, I use the other to unbutton my pants and free my throbbing cock. Fuck that feels so much better. With my free hand, I slowly but firmly start to stroke him. As I jerk myself off, I think of how it felt to fuck Jess' hot wet mouth while I stared into her eyes. She adores me and I fucking love the control I have over her because of it. Although, I think it's my cock that she adores more than anything, and that's just fine with me. As long as he is kept busy, we are both satisfied.

I finally get to my building and park in the parking garage. I'm so goddamn horny right now that I can't wait to take Jess again in as many ways as possible. That shower was only a start to the night; there was plenty more I had to thank her for. I stay in my Escalade and continue to stroke my shaft as I watch Jess get out of her car and head my way, licking her lips.

As she gets closer, I start to quicken my strokes a bit. It's not enough to send me over the edge, but it's enough that I roll my head back against the headrest and enjoy the feeling. Jess opens my door and her hungry eyes immediately find my cock. I see her rub her legs together and I know she's desperate to get me upstairs and fuck me hard. Without even thinking about it, my free hand moves to slide under the very short piece of material she calls a skirt. Fuck she's not wearing panties again and she's already so wet!

She sucks in a breath as I mercilessly ram two fingers into her heated core. A silent breath isn't enough though; I want to hear her cry out for me, so I add a third finger into her pussy as my pinky finds her tight ass. We're not in the best position for this, but I manage and it works. "Oh fuck, Mike!" she semi-screams. I know she's trying to keep her voice down because we're in a public parking garage, but she's always liked it rough and that's such a damn turn-on to me.

I smile at her. "That's right baby, I'm going to fuck you long and hard." I thrust into her twice more before removing my fingers and putting them to her mouth. She greedily licks them clean and I growl deeply. I was never adventurous with Bella in bed; she seemed almost prude even after more than six years together. I need to get Jess inside so I can have my wicked way with her; now!

I quickly tuck back into my jeans much to the protest of mini me. _It's only until we get inside so calm the fuck down! _I silently admonish him. He's so goddamn eager all the time, especially when he knows there's a hot, tight pussy waiting for him. I can't say that I blame him though, I think I'm just as eager as he is.

Jess looks almost sad to see me tuck myself away, but when I climb out of the Escalade and grab hold of her hand, she starts licking those lips again. The second the elevator doors close, she literally jumps me. Her legs wrap around my waist and I can feel the moisture from her seeping through my jeans as she grinds against my very impatient cock. She brings her mouth to my ear and starts nibbling on it. "Can you feel that, Quarterback? Can you feel how wet you make me?" she whispers after a minute. What she's doing feels too good right now and the only response I'm able to give is a strained moan. "Fuck me, Mike. Fuck me, now! I can't wait anymore."

A deep rumble erupts from my chest and I left her up a little higher so I can undo my pants. When she talks to me like that, it drives me absolutely fucking wild and I can't keep mini me at bay any longer. Once he's free, I use one hand to position him and then the other to slam Jess down onto him. Fuck yes that feels good! She screams out and I quickly shove my tongue down her throat to silence her as I pin her to the wall and start thrusting into her.

I realize that the elevator ride to the twelfth floor isn't going to be nearly long enough, so, while I'm still thrusting into her fast and hard, I manage to stumble my way to the control panel and hit the emergency stop button. There, that should buy us a good five minutes or so undisturbed. She pulls her face back from mine and starts kissing my neck and before I realize what she's doing, she bites down hard. "Fuck!" I yell out at the sudden pain in my neck. It only spurs me on though and I bring my hand between us and start furiously rubbing at her clit.

She's panting in no time and her body is writhing at my touch. "Oh god yes! I'm so fucking close, Quarterback. Don't stop!" I feel her teeth on my neck again, but this time it's mingled with her tongue as she starts licking and sucking. She's definitely going to leave a mark, but I'm beyond caring right now. The only thing that matters is our mutual release and I'm so fucking close. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screams as she tightens around mini me giving him just the push he needs for his own release.

I slide her off of me and set her back on her feet, chuckling a little as she wobbles slightly. I release the emergency stop button and the elevator starts moving again. I don't even bother to tuck back into my jeans because I know I'm going to be naked almost as soon as I get in my apartment. The elevator stops and we rush out of it and to the door to my apartment. Before I reach to unlock it, I press Jess against it and crash my lips to hers. When our tongues meet, I can taste a bit of her essence from earlier when she cleaned off my fingers and I groan. She tastes so fucking good and I can't wait to experience it first hand.

I slide the key into the door and it turns easily. In the back of my mind, I register that it didn't feel like it had been locked, but I'm not too concerned with it right now. I'm more concerned with getting Jess into my bed and devouring her pussy with my mouth. I swing the door open, never breaking the kiss, and then lift Jess into my arms to carry her inside. I don't expect anyone, especially Bella, to stop by, so I don't even bother to lock the door after kicking it shut with my foot.

Once we reach the bedroom, I break the kiss and start tearing at Jess' clothes. Within sixty-seconds flat, she's standing in front of me completely naked and grinning like the cheshire cat. _This is going to fun,_ I think to my self as I throw her down to the bed. My face immediately seeks out her pussy and it's heaven; the scent, the taste, it's perfect.

September 2, 2010

I wake up to the warm sun shining on my face and I feel Jess' beautiful, naked body pressed against me. Last night was abso-fucking-lutely amazing. I don't even know how long we fucked, but it was probably the longest sex marathon I've had in my life (and there have been plenty of long sex marathons). When we were both throughly fucked and completely sated, we fell into a sound sleep.

I slowly open my eyes and I realize instantly that something is different about the room. Where the hell are all my pictures? Bella and I have been living here for two years and she really turned it into a home. Within the first week, she had hung pictures on the walls and placed some on our dressers, but they were all missing now. What the fuck?

I untangle myself from Jess' grasp and she rolls over with a groan, still sound asleep. I get up to investigate further, walking to the dresser to see if maybe some of them fell over. Nope, the pictures are all definitely missing. I walk to the closet next and find it seeming rather empty. Where the hell are all Bella's clothes? I turn and walk to the dresser and find that everything she owned seems to be missing from my bedroom.

Seriously getting pissed now, I walk into the living room to take a look around. The bookcase is empty of all her books, the pictures are missing here as well, and it looks like my DVD collection has been picked though. There isn't a single thing of Bella's left anywhere and it hits me like a ton of bricks. Did she really move her stuff out? When could she have gotten in without me knowing? Why would she move out? She must know that this is all just a hiccup and that we'll get through it because we love each other, right?

I walk into the kitchen and I'm shocked to find my trashcan sitting on the countertop with a box of matches, a cup, a pad of paper, and a pen beside it. I walk closer to investigate and when I find the notepad blank, I'm confused? Why would someone pull it out and then not leave a note? I also notice a single key sitting beside the pad. When I look in the trashcan and I'm met with black soot and ash mixed with water, like someone had a mini-bonfire in my kitchen.

Upon closer examination I find an unburned scrap of paper in it. When I pull it out and look at it closely, I realize what I'm seeing; it's part of my face. There was a picture in the living room of Bella and I on the day we got engaged and this is all that's left of it. She must have burned all the pictures of us together and I don't know whether to be sad or fucking pissed off. Right now, I'm leaning more toward pissed off. How the fuck could she do this to me? To us? Don't I mean anything to her at all anymore? Shit.

...

I'm a little more under control since I showered and got dressed. I'm a running later than I normally would because I didn't set an alarm last night, but I shrug it off. I'll happily run extra laps or work harder on the field to make up for being late. I leave Jess sleeping in my bed and write her a quick note on the pad in the kitchen.

_Had to go to practice. Be back as soon as I can. Here's a key if you want to go anywhere. It's not yours to keep, so don't even ask. Just don't want my apartment left unlocked. - Mike_

I can't even face her right now, which is why I don't wake her up. I know deep down that she's the reason that Bella left and I hate her for that. Yes, we have incredible sex and my body still yearns for her touch, but I know I need to break things off with her if I want to get Bella back. And fuck yes, I want to get Bella back.

I pull into the lot and park in my usual space before grabbing my gear bag from the backseat and walking up to the gate. Fuckface Bill or Bob isn't on duty this morning, so I don't have to worry about trying to be polite. The guard here now is an older man with gray hair. I've seen him three or four times and I know he recognizes me, so I wave and wait for him to open the gate.

Instead, he says something into his walkie-talkie and waits for a reply. What the fuck is going on? It's not like no one has ever been late before. I cross my arms and wait impatiently for him to open the goddamned gate. He looks at me nervously and holds up one finger, silently telling me I need to wait. Well, no shit, Sherlock. What the fuck else am I going to do?

After about five minutes, Coach finally approaches with a full duffle bag in his hand and a very serious expression on his face. He nods to the guard and the gate opens for him. I'm about to walk in and apologize for being late when he holds his free hand up to stop me. At this point, I'm both confused and pissed off. "What the fuck is going on, Coach?" I ask him with a bite in my tone.

"Mike, I have no choice but to suspend you for the season. When you got arrested, I thought being benched for a few weeks would be enough, but after what you pulled last night, I have no choice. Here are the rest of your things from your locker." He handed me the duffle bag and then went on. "You are not to come back here or attend any of the games for the duration of the season. I will be talking to the other players, assistant coaches, and the team's owner later, to see if you will even have a spot to come back to next year. I'll be in touch, but until then, get outta here."

What the fuck is he talking about? What did I pull last night that would give him cause to suspend me? "Coach, what the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything last night."

He looks at me with disgust clearly written on his face. "The video all over the internet, of you with some tramp in the locker room, says other wise, Mike. I'm sorry, but this is my final decision. I suggest you leave before Eleazar calls the cops and has you escorted from the premises." Without another word, he turns around and walks away, the gate closing behind him.

Goddammit! What the fuck is he talking about? What video? I pick up the second duffle bag and head back to my SUV. Once the bags are in the back and I'm in the front, I pound my fist into the steering wheel. I need to figure out what the hell is going on but I know I'm not in a good frame of mind right now. I need Bella; she's always able to calm me down. The problem is, I don't fucking know where she is or if she'll even see me when I find her.

I know what I need to do now. I need to find Bella and show her how much I love her. Girls love getting flowers and candy delivered to them, don't they? I start to drive around as I develop a plan and it falls right into my lap: Volturi Brothers' Private Investigations. It's perfect. I flip a bitch and park in front of the little office.

When I walk in, I'm greeted by a gorgeous blonde with huge tits practically falling out of her tight red top. My eyes roam over the top half of her body and I think of what it would be like to tap that ass, but then I stop myself. That's what got me into this in the first place, after all. "Can I help you?" she asks with a thick accent I can't place. Her eyes trail from my face down my body and stop at mini me, who is desperately trying to say hello. Fuck, she just licked her lips. I don't know if I can do this.

"I'm sure you can," I reply, eyeing her appreciatively. I can look at least, right? Maybe flirt a little? "I need someone to track down my fiance. We got in a fight and she left."

She's still eyeing my package when she responds. "And what was the fight about?"

I shrug my shoulders and tell her the truth. "She walked in on me fucking someone else."

Her eyes light up as she says, "I see. Well, the brothers are out to lunch right now and come back to a full schedule today." She stands and approaches me as she licks her lips again. "I might be persuaded to put you at the top of the schedule though, if you make it worth my while," she adds as she palms a very erect mini me.

The next thing I know, I'm sheathed in a condom and fucking the gorgeous blonde on her desk. When we finish, she smiles at me grabs a pad and a pen. "Write down the names of people she might be staying with, and any other information you know. I'll make sure Mr. Volturi tracks her down for you today. I'm Gianna, by the way," she adds with a wink.

I write the names down and then leave with a promised repeat performance, if Gianna follows though with her word. So much for just looking, but Bella will never find out about this one.

...

I get home and hear the shower running. I know I shouldn't, but I strip my clothes off and join Jess, knowing that this will probably be the last time I have the chance to sample her sweet pussy. When we get out, long after the water has run cold, I wrap a towel around my waist and head to the kitchen. The key is right where I left it, so I quickly slip it into a drawer and throw the note away.

Jess joins me ten minutes later and immediately tries to kiss me but I push her away. "What the fuck is your problem?" she asks, sounding really pissed off.

I don't waste any time. "I need you out Jess. I'm tracking Bella down and I'm going to get her back. I can't do that with you here. I know we've had our share of fun, but Bella's been in my life too long to just let it all go." I shove her keys towards her on the counter and then add, "You knew this could end at anytime, Jess. You're a good lay, but that's about all."

I'm somewhat surprised when my face is suddenly stinging from the force of her slap. "You're an asshole, Mike Newton. Bella's never going to take you back and you'll end up crawling right back to me. You may not see it now, but you will." Without another word, she grabbed her car keys from the counter and her purse from where she dropped it by the door yesterday, and walked out.

I have a bit of time to kill, so I decide to do a search for the video coach was talking about. I enter my name into the search engine and I'm not surprised with how many hits there are. I'm a popular guy, what can I say? The first on the search, though, is a youtube video added last night that's already got over five million hits. I click the link and watch as Jess and I have our fun in the shower. That fucking prick of a security guard must have used the video camera on his cell phone to record it. Goddamn him! If Bella sees this, it's going to be that much harder to win her back.

An hour passes and my phone rings with 'Unavailable' showing up on the caller id. Knowing it's probably Gianna with news of where Cullen lives, I answer immediately. Sure enough, one of the Volturi brothers confirmed that Bella was staying with him and gives me the address. I give Gianna my credit card and authorize a five-thousand dollar charge for the rushed work. I also promise her that I'll stop by her place tonight and jot down her address before disconnecting the call.

I waste no time pulling up the 1800Flowers website. I know they deliver all sorts of things, so I choose a variety of candies, flowers, teddy bears, and gift baskets and set them all for delivery. In the instructions, I tell them to deliver one item every forty-five minutes for the next six hours. I can always go on again later and order more crap.

I kill a couple of hours in front of the punching bag and wish I hadn't sent Jess home so early. I have an hour more before I can show up at Gianna's and I'm in desperate need of release. Knowing my options are limited, I pull out my secret stash of DVD's hidden in the back of the closet and choose "No Man's Land IV." It's got great girl-on-girl action that always gets me going. I pop it in and spend the next while enjoying myself while thinking about fucking a gorgeous blonde with big ass tits.

September 8, 2010

I ended up crashing at Gianna's after a long night of releasing my pent up sexual frustration. She's a great lay and is even a bit kinky. After I fucked her several times, she begged me to take her in the ass from behind. Let me just tell you, that shit was hot. I was so exhausted after having the best fucking release of my life that I slumped down onto her bed and was asleep moments later.

I've also met her almost every night this week. After that first night, I added jewelry and balloons into the mix of things to send to Bella. I was so pissed when they started being returned, that all I could do was take my frustration out on poor Gianna. She didn't seem to mind though.

So here I am a week later, and I'm no closer to getting Bella back. I'm not giving up though. I've got the time and money right now to keep pestering her until she agrees to at least talk to me. When we meet face-to-face, I know she won't be able to stay away from me. No woman can stay away from me for long.

* * *

><p>AN So... what'd you think? Please take a moment to leave a review and share your thoughts. Next up will be BPOV.


	12. Heaven and Hell

Thank for to teamedwardforever1998 for your help with this story and your patience with me this last week to get the chapter done! XOXO

A/N Happy Monday! I am so sorry about the delay with this story, but R/L was crazy for me this last week. I actually had eight kids in the house everyday for most of the week and only two of them were older than six. What normally takes me a few hours to do, took me days, literally! Thanks for your patience! To make up for it, this is a longer chapter than usual. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, faving, and alerting this story! You are all amazing! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 12 - Heaven and Hell

September 8, 2010

BPOV

I hate Mike Newton. I hate him with a passion and wish he would burn in hell. He's an absolute moron if he thinks that I'll ever go back to him. I saw him fucking my so-called friend in our bed. To make matters worse, I watched that goddamned video on the internet of him with that skank in the showers. Yeah, he's really broken up about everything, I can tell. Asshat!

I have to say this about him though: he is one persistent fucker. When the flowers and other crap started showing up late last week, I thought it would only last for a few hours. There's no way he is that freaking stupid, right? Wrong. The deliveries lasted all day and into the next. Finally on Monday, after putting up with a new knock at the door every forty minutes or so, I put a not-so-nice note on the door about not accepting deliveries. It worked, because after that, no one even bothered to knock, and let me tell you, it was a relief. Maybe Mike is finally starting to get my message: Go to HELL!

I have an appointment tomorrow to go see my doctor and I've been debating all day on whether I should go alone or ask someone to go with me. I never really thought about it before, but being tested for sexually transmitted diseases is a scary thing. It hadn't ever crossed my mind that I would be in this situation, you know? I mean, Mike is the only guy I've ever been intimate with. I can only hope that everything comes back clean.

The thing that sucks about living in someone else's apartment is that you don't want to disturb anything. It's like walking on egg shells. I've worked hard all week to make sure the place is spotless and dinner is ready when Edward gets home from work so he doesn't regret letting me stay with him. He told me to make myself at home and that I was welcome to stay as long as I'd like, but I also know I can't rely on him to take care of me forever; it's not fair to him. I'm a grown woman and need to start acting like one. I mean, Edward is a gorgeous guy, perfect actually. What happens when he meets a woman and wants to bring her back to his place for the night? He won't be able to do that with me living here and I just can't hold him back. As much as I've thought about that woman to being me lately, the thought scares me too much. I just can't risk losing my best friend that way.

I decide to see what's on TV and just as I'm about to slouch down on the couch, my phone starts playing _Material Girl_. What do you want now, Alice? Although, it's probably a good thing she's calling; maybe I can ask her to go with me to the doctor tomorrow. "Hey Ali," I say as I answer my phone.

"Hey Bee, long time no talk. I have a question for you."

I laugh. Alice always wants something when she calls, but that's why I love her. "That's good Ali, because I have a question for you, too. Can I go first?"

She doesn't even take a breath before she answers. "Of course! What's up?"

I take a deep breath and then just dive right into it. "I have an appointment tomorrow to get tested for STDs and I don't really want to go alone. I would ask Eddie to go with me, but he's done so much for me already. I don't feel right asking him to miss more work so he can go. Will you come with me?"

I'm nervous that she'll say no and I'll have to go alone, but I shouldn't be. She's always been like a little sister to me and that doesn't change now. "Of course I'll go with you, Bee. That's not something you should have to do alone. Do you want me to drive?"

I sigh deeply from the relief I feel for having Alice in my life right now. "Thanks Ali, that would be great. The appointment is at ten-thirty, so can you pick me up at ten?" She readily agrees so I thank her and then change the subject. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, remember last week when we were supposed to go out dancing but didn't? I still think you need to get out and have some fun, and you're birthday's coming up next week. Jazz won't go out during the week anymore because..." She pauses for a second and gathers her thoughts. "Well, lets just say I get really frisky when I'm drunk and we were up for hours when we got home. Anyway, I was thinking we could go out next Friday. There's this really awesome nightclub that I want to take you to."

I wonder for a second if Edward will go with me and then make a mental note to ask him. Honestly, even with alcohol involved, there's only so much I can take of Alice without some sort of buffer. I agree to go and tell her I'll see her at ten tomorrow before saying good-bye.

After watching a few Law and Order reruns, I head to the kitchen to start dinner. Edward will be home soon and I want to make sure it's ready soon after he gets here. I don't know, like I said before, it makes me feel better about staying here. Tonight I make a homemade chicken and spinach lasagna with an alfredo sauce base. It's fairly easy to put together, so after twenty minutes of prep work, the lasagna is in the oven and I decide to toss a quick caesar salad. When I'm finished, I cover the bowl and place it in the fridge. All I can do now is wait for the lasagna to cook, so I head back to the couch.

Edward comes in a while later and I notice the look on his face when he smells the food in the oven. He looks so happy for a second that I can't help but smile. He is so beautiful when he's happy, that I want to make him happy all the time.

When we sit down to eat dinner, I can tell there's something on his mind, but I don't want to pry so I don't say anything; he'll tell me when he's ready like he always does. We spend the evening in front of the TV, just relaxing together, and it's peaceful. He finally asks me if I have any plans for my birthday and I realize I've completely forgotten to ask him about going dancing with us next Friday. Even though I told Alice that I'd go, there's no way I'm going if he doesn't, so I pause the show and face him to tell him about my phone call this morning. After thinking it over for a second, I decide to leave out the doctor's appointment. I'm afraid he'll feel obligated to go, and I just don't want to put him out any more than I already have.

Anyway, I tell him about the invitation from his sister and then about why it's on Friday instead of Monday and he sort of freaks out a little. He's so damn cute with how any talk about Alice and sex makes him turn and run away. I mean, come on! She's not a little girl anymore. I tell him exactly that too after teasing him a bit more. When I finally tell him I don't want to go if he isn't going, he just looks at me; I mean, he really looks at me. It's almost as if I can feel his gaze burning into my soul. It was worry at first but then it changed. For a second, it almost looked predatory and I have to admit my panties got a little damp. God, what is wrong with me? I can't be having these feelings, dammit! He's my best friend!

After making sure I'm up for a night out, he agrees to go. He is such an amazing friend. I know if I tell him I'm not ready, he'll tell Alice there's no way I'm going. He's always looking out for me and my best interests. Why can't Mike have put me first like Edward obviously does? Why the hell couldn't I have felt this way about Edward back before I started dating Mike? I would have saved myself so much fucking heartache.

I'm a little thrown by what happens next though. Edward asks me if I'll let him take me to dinner. The funny thing is that it sounds like a date. Could he really want to take me out on a date? After talking about it for a few minutes, I agree to go. His panty-dropping smile definitely has a lot to do with it and I try to discreetly rub my thighs together to give myself some friction. I've never wanted him like I do now and it scares me. I even have to make the excuse of having to pee when he doesn't let me go.

When I get to the bathroom, I can't keep the damn smile off my face as I think about the fact that Edward is taking me out for my birthday, just the two of us. I quickly clean myself up and then rejoin him to watch the rest of the show.

September 9, 2010

Alice shows up right at ten and we head out. On the way to the doctor's office, we talk about how scared I am to have to do this. What scares me the most? I guess it would be that one of the tests comes back positive. No guy will ever want me if I've got some sort of disease. I could kill Mike with my bare hands right now just thinking about the lonely life I would be forced into living. I would have to get much better acquainted with my fingers just to relieve my frustration. I guess they have toys for that too, though.

Somehow, the conversation turns to Edward and I can't help but gush to Alice about how amazing he has been this last week. I must go a little far because, as we pull into the parking spot, Alice turns off the engine and looks at me with a penetrating gaze. "Oh my god! Bee, do you have a crush on my brother?"

I panic; what else can I do. "What? No. What the hell are you talking about Ali?"

She scrutinizes me for minute before laying into me. "Isabella Marie Swan! You are crushing on him, aren't you? Damn! Does he know?" Her face actually lights up and she looks as if she thinks this is a good thing. Dammit she's not helping my resolve.

I can't let her go any further with this. Edward doesn't know that I want him and he never will. I just can't do that to either of us. "Fine, Ali. Yes, I have a small crush on your brother but he doesn't know and it's not like I can do anything about it anyway. Mike and I just broke up last week. If I try to act on my feelings, Edward will think he's the rebound guy or something. Plus, I can't risk losing my best friend. Promise me you won't say anything to him, please?" I was begging and I knew it, but what else was I supposed to do. She couldn't tell Edward; he'd hate me for sure.

She reluctantly agrees to not say anything and I have to all but drag her into the small medical office. The appointment goes better than I expect and I learn more than I ever wanted to know about STDs. The doctor tells me that most of the tests will be back within a week, but I will have to come back a few more times in the next six months to be rechecked for HIV. Apparently, that's how long it can take for the virus to show up in your blood. Let me just say this again... Goddamn Mike Newton! I swear if I ever see him again, I'm going to chop his fucking balls off. The doctor promises to call me with the results as soon as they are in and Alice and I leave.

We stop for a bite to eat before Alice drops me back at Edward's apartment, and I decide to spend the next little while deciding what I'm going to wear on Monday. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't resist finding the sexiest outfit I own. I can always dream he wants me, right? And what better way to do that, than to dress a bit provocatively? Even if Edward doesn't see me that way, I'll feel better if I look sexy.

I decide on my royal blue halter dress. It's form fitting and accentuates all the right places. When I wear it, my boobs look great, my waist looks small, and my legs look lean and long. Now I just have to wait a few more days.

September 13, 2010

I am officially twenty-four years old, but I don't feel any different. I mean, I look the same on the outside as I did yesterday. Physically, I'm the same person. Emotionally, I've grown up a lot in the past two weeks. Finding out your high school sweetheart of seven years has been cheating on you the entire time, will do that to you though. I think I'm finally at the point that I'm ready to move on. There's no reason I should waste any more time pitying myself for what happened. I need to move on and start living my life, and I plan on doing just that tonight.

Edward should be home from work in the next hour or so, and he asked me to be ready when he gets here. That isn't too hard, since it's all I've been thinking about for the last few days. I really took my time getting ready this afternoon. I made sure I shaved my legs and cleaned up my female area. I've never been completely shaven like I hear some people are, but having so much hair growing down there is just gross to me.

Anyway, you probably think I'm crazy for going that far tonight, and to answer your question, no. I don't expect anything to happen even though I sort of want it to. I'm just so damn confused. Every time I think about Edward, I get butterflies in my stomach and a tingly feeling between my legs. My body yearns to touch him every night as we sleep in the same bed, but I always find the strength to resist somehow. I love Edward too much to risk our friendship like that. God, I can just imagine the revulsion on his face if I tried to make a move on him and it would break my heart.

I can't think about that right now, though. My best friend is taking me out for my birthday; that's all there is to it. I straighten my hair and put on some subtle makeup and I'm ready to go. Instead of risking my dress getting wrinkled by sitting on the couch, I choose to sit at the dining room table instead. When Edward walks in, he doesn't even really stop to see what I'm wearing or the effort I've put into getting ready, he just hollers as he heads down the hall. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go."

I get lost in my own thoughts as I wait for him, and before I know it, he's standing in the kitchen clearing his throat. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming or something." I'm suddenly really nervous because, my god, does he look good. He's wearing grey slacks and a black button up shirt. I feel like I've soaked though my panties instantly because he looks like sex on legs. I am so screwed. "Are you ready to go?" I ask after a minute of ogling him.

He nods and walks over to me, offering his hand to help me stand up. The moment our skin touches, I feel a fire spread through my veins and the tingly feeling between my legs makes me weak in the knees for a second. "You look beautiful, Bee," he whispers as he holds me to his chest to steady me.

Knowing I can't afford to put my foot in my mouth by telling him how gorgeous he is, I reply with, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I don't want to move away from his body, but it's getting late and I know he has reservations for dinner even though he won't tell me where we're going. "Shall we go?" I finally ask as I pull back. He looks somewhat sad, but he nods and we head out.

It turns out that Edward reserved a private dining room at a very swanky Italian restaurant and I have to say... I'm impressed. The night is going perfectly and dinner is almost orgasmic with how good everything tastes. We finish our meals and I'm so full, but Edward insists on splitting tiramisu for dessert. Apparently, it's to die for.

I sit back in my chair as he tells the server to bring one dessert and a second bottle of champagne. "We're celebrating tonight, Bee," he says by way of an explanation when I look at him funny. When it arrives, Edward eyes the dessert and then the single spoon the server brought with it. He pours me another glass of champagne and then picks up the spoon and dips it into the ramekin before bringing it to my mouth very slowly. The gesture is so sensual, that I have to squeeze my legs together because I'm desperate for some sort of friction.

The dessert is incredible and I quickly finish off the glass of champagne while Edward feeds himself a bite. I'm so damned turned on my watching his lips close around the spoon that I need a distraction and fast.

When the bottle is empty and the tiramisu is gone, Edward signals for the check and asks the server to call a cab for us before he runs the credit card. In less than ten minutes, we're on our way back home in the back of a taxi. I'm more than a little tipsy and find myself leaning into Edward's side, inhaling his intoxicating scent. His arm is wrapped securely around me and it almost feels like he's pulling me in closer to him. Dammit it feels so nice and I don't want to let him go, ever, but I have to.

All too soon, we're back at his apartment and, for the first time all night, there's a awkwardness in the air. "So," he says a bit hesitantly, "do you want to watch a movie or are you ready to go to bed?"

I think about it for a minute and decide I don't want the evening to end; it's been too perfect. "Actually, a movie sounds good, but nothing sad, okay? How about Hitch?" I suggest the Will Smith movie because it's one of my favorites and I need a good laugh right about now. He agrees and plucks it off the shelf to put it in the player.

I try to watch the movie and do catch some of my favorite parts, but I'm paying more attention to Edward. We're only sitting a few inches apart and I can feel a current running between our bodies. It's like my body is calling out to me, demanding that I touch him, that I close the space between us. I decide to feign being tired and use that as an excuse to lean over onto his shoulder. When he looks down at me, I smile innocently. "Do you mind?"

Before he answers, he moves his arm around my shoulders and pulls me even closer to him. "Of course not, Bee."

I tuck my head into his chest and go back to watching the movie. His chest rises and falls with each breath and I've never been more comfortable than I am now in his arms. Could it be possible to start a relationship with him? I have heard that the strongest relationships develop from great friendships. Then again, I've also heard the horror stories: best friends who go too far together and things are never the same. No. I can't risk it. This evening has been perfect and one I'll file in my memories as possibly the best night of my life, but after tonight, I've got to start looking for my own place. With my mind made up, I decide to just enjoy the feelings I'm having, because I won't let myself feel them again after this; I can't.

When the movie ends, we just sit on the couch. I shift my position so I'm still against him, but I'm able to look up into his face. He is so handsome that I want to cry and I don't know why I never noticed it before. I want, so badly, to reach up and stroke his face, but I don't. "Did you have a nice birthday, Bee? Even though you were stuck spending it with me?" he asks.

I smile up at him and, before I can filter my words, they're pouring out of my mouth. "The best, Eddie, and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else. Thank you."

I watch as his eyes burn with an emotion I've never seen before and it's like he's melting my panties off with his eyes alone. I don't totally understand it, but I feel my face tilting up even more. I've never wanted anyone so badly in my life. "You're welcome, Bella," he whispers huskily, and let me just tell you, it sets my girlie parts on fire.

Never breaking eye contact with me, he starts to lean down, and there's only a few inches between our faces now. It's almost as if he wants to kiss me and he's silently asking my permission. Wanting nothing more than to feel his lips against mine, if only one time, I close my eyes and move another inch toward him. It only takes a second before his lips touch mine, and I swear I feel it throughout my entire body. He's hesitant at first, but when he sees that I'm not pulling back, he kisses me a little more fervently.

Our lips move together, perfectly synchronized, and then I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip. It's refreshing to me that he doesn't just ram it down my throat like Mike always used to do, so I open my mouth to him willingly. If I thought it was perfect when our lips first met, I was wrong. The instant Edward's tongue meets mine, I explode inside. Every nerve ending in my body is on fire and I literally see stars behind my closed eye lids. It's absolutely incredible and I never want to stop kissing him. Why haven't I ever kissed him before? I never would have wasted seven years with Mike if I knew it would be this good.

My arm reaches up to wrap around his neck and I swing my leg over his so that I'm straddling his lap. I desperately need to be closer to him and sigh into our kiss when his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me into him even more. I'm in heaven, I don't know how else to describe it.

Reality sinks in when I feel him start to harden underneath me. What the hell am I doing? I've gone totally batshit crazy. It's too soon for me to be with someone else, even if that person is Edward. God, I want him so bad, but I just can't do this; it's not fair to either of us, because as much as I hate Mike, I'm still not over him completely.

Edward must feel the moment my body starts to hesitate because he immediately breaks the kiss. He looks into my eyes, searching for some unknown answer and when he finds what he's looking for, he sort of freaks out. "Oh my god, Bee, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Before I can tell him its as much my fault as it is his, he slides me off his lap and jumps up off the couch. "Happy Birthday, Bee. I'm sorry if I ruined it." With that, he grabs his jacket and keys and walks out the front door, slamming it behind him. What the hell have I done?

* * *

><p>AN So, what do you think? I know many of you are dying for them to just hook up already, but they have some issues they need to work through first. I promise you though, that when they do get tother, it will be well worth the wait! Please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter and story so far! Next up: EPOV


	13. Intervention

Thank you again to teamedwardforever1998 for your help with this story! We make a great team!

A/N Thank you to all who continue to read and review this story and welcome to all the new readers! We hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we enjoy collaborating for it and writing it. It's amazing that we've reached more than 250 reviews and we're only 12 chapters in! Your support is incredible! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 13 - Intervention

*Language Warning*

September 13, 2010

EPOV

Tonight is going so perfectly. Dinner is delicious and when we get back to my apartment, we decide to watch Hitch. It's a great movie and I'm glad Bella picked it. I love the part where Will Smith's character kicks the girl off the jet ski. Can you say hilarious? About halfway through the movie, Bella leans her head against my shoulder asking me if I mind. She's trying to act all innocent, but there's an undertone to her voice that doesn't fool me. Could she want me the way I want her?

When the credits roll, neither of us move much until she shifts so she's looking up at me. A sudden urge to touch her beautiful face strikes me, but I push it down and ask her if she enjoyed her birthday. I make a comment about being stuck with me and I'm shocked by her answer. My heart melts when she says she wouldn't want to share it with anyone else and my body comes alive. I want more than anything to kiss her, so I do. I lean in, never breaking eye contact with her, until I'm so close I can feel her heavy breath on my face. When she tilts her head up, shuts her eyes, and closes half the distance between us, I realize she's giving me permission, that she wants it too. Am I misreading the signs?

My lips meet hers softly, briefly, and then I pull back making sure she's okay. When she doesn't move away, I kiss her again with a little more passion. My body is burning for her in every way possible. We are a perfect match, our lips moving in harmony with each other. I want more though, I need it like I need air to breathe, so I softly stroke her bottom lip with my tongue.

She immediately understands my meaning and opens her mouth to me willingly. Kissing Bella is better than I ever imagined it would be, and within thirty-seconds, she's straddling my lap with her arms around my neck. I need her closer to me, so I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her there. The feel of her warm body against mine is doing things to me I can't control, and before I know it, I can feel myself getting hard. She must feel it to, because she hesitates and it's like a slap in the face. I break the kiss and look into her eyes. It shatters my heart when I see her indecision. She's not ready for this and I don't know why in the hell I thought she was.

I quickly apologize to her and slide her off my lap. I've got to get out of here before I completely break down and I know it's going to happen soon; I can feel it. I wish Bella a happy birthday again, apologize for ruining it, grab my leather jacket and keys and leave. I can't believe I fucked this up. She's my best friend and I have to go screw everything up by kissing her. God, it was an awesome kiss though. I can still feel a trace of her lips against mine, taste a hint of her sweetness on my tongue.

Once I'm outside, I don't know what to do. I can't go back in and face Bella. I know I screwed up big time, and I just can't deal with it right now. No. I need to go someplace where I can forget how good it felt to have her straddle me, how it felt to have her hot center pressing into me, separated only by a few pieces of cloth. Dammit Cullen! Quit thinking about it!

Suddenly, I know where to go to stop thinking about Bella. I haven't been to the bar since the day she called me from outside my apartment two weeks ago, and I decide it's the perfect place. At least that way, I can drink away some of this pain. I can't imagine what will happen if Bella can't or won't forgive me for my idiotic mistake. I know I've fucked up royally and I'll beg for her forgiveness tomorrow, but tonight I need to forget.

I walk to my car and before I know it, I'm driving the familiar route to the bar. I wish it was Tuesday so I could play at Open Mic Night, but sadly, it's not. Oh well. I park on the street and make my way into the bar. Peter is here again and he nods to me when I take a seat. "Hey man. How've you been? You left in such a hurry the other week that I thought something was seriously wrong."

I look at him for a minute as I remember taking the call from Bella that day. I shake my head to clear it and then answer Peter. "I've been okay, I guess, just having a shitty night."

He chuckles for a second. "I understand that. Can I get you a beer?"

Fuck. A beer sounds really good right now, but it's not strong enough. I need something to erase these memories from my mind and a beer just isn't going to cut it. Then again, it would make a good chaser. "Yeah, a Bud Light would be great, but can you also bring me a shot of Johnnie Walker Black?" I'm not really a whiskey person, but I don't care right now. I'm hoping the burn of the hot liquid will erase the rest of the pain I'm feeling.

Over the next two hours, I have nine or ten more shots and I don't know how many beers. I really don't feel anything but numbness for the time being, but then my phone rings again. _Unwritten_. I know as much as I need to talk to Bella right now, I can't. I refuse to face the rejection I know is waiting for me when I answer my phone, so instead, I signal to Peter and ask for another shot. She's already called several times, and each time, I have to start again because my body floods with pain when I hear her special ring tone. Sure, I could turn my phone off, but I don't. I guess I'm a masochist of sorts, because as much as I try to drown the pain, I also welcome it.

I am so stupidly drunk right now that I start to hit on anything with tits. In the back of my mind I know this isn't me, but I don't know what else to do. Sure, I've taken girls home in the past, but not out of spite to someone I actually have feelings for. Fuck, there it is. I have feelings for my best friend. I am so fucking stupid. I think about how great it would feel to go back to some girls place and release some of my frustration, and set my resolve. I'm just about to stand from the bar to walk around the place to check out my options, when a large hand clamps down hard on my shoulder.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" The familiar voice behind me makes me cringe with how pissed he sounds.

I turn to my brother, wondering how he could possibly have found me. "Whadtha hellll doezzzzit loooook liiike Emmm," I slur. "Iiii'm getting druuunk."

That pisses him off more and he signals to Peter to cut me off. "Wow, you're Captain Fucking Obvious tonight aren't you, you idiot. I see that you're getting drunk, but I wanna know why."

How can I tell Emmett that I'm falling in love with Bella? Holy shit! I'm not just developing feelings for Bella, I'm falling in love with her. As I say it in my head again, I know its true and I want to pound my head into the fucking bar in front of me. I'm an absolute moron. I'm falling in love with a woman I've known my entire life, my best friend and confidant. Can she ever love me back? I mean can she really love me like that or am I fated to only ever be her best friend?

I finally face Emmett with a tortuous look in my eyes and I lose it. I seriously lose it in the middle of a bar and I don't care. As the tears stream down my face, I eventually speak to my brother. "Idt huurts, Emm. Idt fuggin' hurts."

He looks sympathetic but curious at the same time. "What hurts, bro?" He waves Peter over as he asks me, and when Peter gets to us, he tells him he needs to take care of my tab. He pulls his card out of his wallet and hands it to Peter, who moves toward the register.

My tears have sobered me up enough that I'm not slurring my words anymore. "I can't believe how stupid I am, Em. I'm falling in love with her and I don't know what the fuck to do about it. I'm confused and it hurts so bad."

He looks shocked at my confession, but he doesn't have the whole story yet; he doesn't know I'm talking about Bella. Peter comes back with Em's card and a receipt, which he quickly signs, and then hands back. "Thanks, man," he says to Peter before pulling me from the stool. "Come on, Eddie. I need to get you outta here so we can talk."

It takes me a second to process his words, but as soon as I notice that he's dragging me along beside him, I start to protest. "Em, what about my car? I can't just leave it here."

He glares at me and I wither at the murderous look in his eyes. "You are a goddamn idiot if you thought I was going to let you drive home like this, bro. What are you trying to do, get yourself killed? I don't fucking think so." He takes a deep breath as he pinches the bridge of his nose. It's a sure sign that he's stressed; he's been doing it since high school. "Your car will be fine here overnight. Let's go and I'll bring you back in the morning to pick it up."

He starts pulling me again and I give up. There's no use trying to fight with Emmett. If he says we're leaving, then we're leaving. A minute later, I'm buckled into the front seat of his Ford F-150 and he's pulling out of the bar. I guess I must have closed my eyes, because when I open them again, we're parked out in front of my apartment complex. "No Em, I can't go home."

He looks like he's getting pissed at me. "Why the hell not, Eddie?" he says through gritted teeth. "This is your apartment, after all."

I don't know how to explain it to him to make him understand, so I decide to just spill everything. "Bella is here and I can't face her right now Em." He looks confused and I start to get a little loud. "Em, I kissed her tonight and then I ran off. Right now, I can't face the disappointment I know she'll have in me."

He thinks for a minute and I can tell when it all clicks. "Wait, bro. In the bar you said you were falling in love with her. Did you mean Bella?" I can't speak, so I just nod my head. Emmett gets a huge grin on his face and starts laughing. What the hell? "Seriously, bro? You're falling in love with your best friend? You are screwed."

I can't believe he's rubbing it in my face like this, but I guess it shouldn't really surprise me. It's so Emmett. "Yes Emmett, I'm falling in love with my best friend. I can't help it." I sigh, remembering what it's been like these last two weeks. "She's amazing."

He shakes his head and slaps me on the back. "You've got it bad, bro. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be an insensitive ass, but you know me; it's second nature. Anyway, Bella's not here, so let's go upstairs."

That is like a slap in the face to me. "What the hell do you mean Bella's not here? Where is she Emmett?" I can't even think straight now. Where could Bella have gone to and why would she leave in the first place? I know I shouldn't have kissed her and then ran off, but I never imagined she would leave because of it. Is she going to come back? God, what happens if she doesn't?

Emmett looks a little forlorn as he ushers me inside. "She called Alice crying after you took off. I guess she tried calling you first, but you didn't answer your damn phone. Alice came to pick her up and then called me. I figured I might know where you were and I was right."

We are in front of my door at this point and the reality of the situation hits me like a ton of bricks. Bella isn't here and I don't know if she's coming back. Why did I have to run away from her? Maybe things would have been different if I had just tried to talk to her about my feelings. I mean, I know she wasn't ready, but does that mean I completely misinterpreted her signals? I've known Bella for twenty years and I'd like to think I can read her better than that.

Emmett grabs my keys and unlocks the door. We end up sitting on the couch and I tell him about everything. I tell him how Bella and I have been sleeping in the same bed for two weeks but have never even touched. I tell him about her scent and how I lay awake at night and just watch her sleep. I tell him about asking her out for her birthday and what an incredible time we had tonight.

Emmett lets everything sink in and then he tells me that he would have come to the same conclusion. "Dude, it definitely sounded like she wanted you to kiss her, but she just got out of a seven year relationship. It's going to take her some time to get over that and be able to open her heart fully. Don't be so hard on yourself." He scrutinized me for a minute before smacking me in the back of the head. "Just don't run out on her next time. You know, if you would've stayed and talked to her about what happened, tonight would have turned out differently."

I hang my head because I know Emmett's right. Bella and I have been friends for so long and we've always been able to talk about anything. I don't know what made me think I had to run away from her, but I wanted to kick myself now. "You're right Em, but I don't know what I can do now to fix it. She's not even here and I don't know when or if she's coming back."

Emmett picks up his phone and I assume he's sending Alice a text message. A few minutes later, it beeps to alert him of an incoming message and he picks it up again. "Ali says she's sleeping. They talked for a while and Bella ended up crying herself to sleep. Ali says she thinks she'll come back tomorrow though."

I am worse than that fucking Mike Newton. I'm supposed to be Bella's best friend, not the cause of her tears. I should have been the one to comfort her while she cried, not my sister. God I hope she can forgive me for this. "Thanks Em," I say sadly. "I guess I'm going to hit the sack then. You're welcome to stay on the couch if you want. And Em?" He looks at me expectantly. "Thank you."

Emmett smiles at me. "For what, little bro?" he asks.

"For stopping me from doing something I would definitely regret. I owe you big time."

We said our goodbyes and I headed to my bedroom. It seemed so damn empty without Bella and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep well tonight. I grab a glass of water to keep on my bedside table and then the bottle of tylenol from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I know the morning is going to be hell considering I probably downed my weight in alcohol tonight. Again, I'm a fucking idiot, I know.

Once I've got everything I need for the night, I strip down to my boxers and lay down in the big bed. It feels so empty without Bella here and I know I'm not going to be able to sleep. I've got to find a way to fix this tomorrow. Jazz will understand when I call him in the morning to tell him I need another day off. I'm sure he's already talked to Alice anyway and knows part of what's going on. So, with a resigned sigh, I shut off my lamp and do my best to sleep. Just like I thought, though, I'm unsuccessful. All I can think about is the kiss that Bella and I shared, and the feel of her tiny body pressed against mine. The memory alone is enough to make me hard and without even really thinking about it, my hand finds its way into my boxers and I begin stroking my hard cock.

I replay the entire scene from earlier this evening in my mind, from Bella leaning into me to allowing me to deepen the kiss. It doesn't take long until I'm ready to explode. I stroke myself roughly twice more and then reach my release. Once I clean up my mess, I lay back down and I finally drift into oblivion.

* * *

><p>AN So, what did you think? Several of you mentioned you were afraid of someone else getting in the way before B&E could get together, so I hope we didn't scare you too much with the bar. =) Anyway, please review and share your thoughts! Thanks again for reading!


	14. Shattered

A big thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for her continued help and support with this story! XOXO

A/N We wanted to take a quick second to welcome all the new readers! You are all amazing! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, fav'd, and/or alerted this story. I can't even begin to tell you what it means to us! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 14 - Shattered

September 13, 2010

BPOV

He just needs a breath of fresh air to clear his head. That's the only reason he left. Just give him ten minutes, Bella. These are the thoughts that keep floating through my mind as I stand in front of Edward's apartment door, waiting for him to return. Am I in shock? Yeah, I guess you could say that. Wouldn't you be after getting the best kiss of your life, from your best friend no less, and then watching him freak and practically run out the door?

If I wouldn't have hesitated, he'd still be here right now. Hell, maybe things would have even progressed to the bedroom. The problem is that I'm not ready for that; I'm not ready and I know it. I guess someone forgot to notify my body of that fact, though. As I stand here waiting for him to return, my body yearns for him; the slow burn in my stomach from a few minutes ago still isn't gone. Damn hormones.

After ten minutes, I turn to find my phone. Surely it's been long enough, right? Shit, I don't know. It's not like I've ever been through this before. I sink down on the couch and decide to give him ten more minutes, and then ten minutes after that.

Fifteen minutes later, forty-five since he walked out the door, I finally call him. My heart skips a beat at the first ring because I have no idea what I'm going to say, but I know we need to talk; that much is clear. With each ring, my throat tightens until I almost can't breathe. He's never not answered my call before and the rejection now hurts like hell.

I don't leave a message because tears are suddenly streaming down my face and I don't want him to know I'm crying. I can't believe how badly I've fucked everything up. I can't lose him over this, I just can't, but I don't know what to do.

I end up waiting another half an hour and then try calling him again, only to get the same result as before. There's no question about it now; he's avoiding me and it feels like my heart shatters inside my chest. I never thought anything could come between us, but I guess I was wrong. Not knowing what else to do, I call Alice. Next to Edward, she's my closest friend and I can really use one of those right now.

She answers almost immediately. "Happy Birthday, Bee! Have you had a good day?" She sounds so chipper that it makes me sob into the phone, unable to answer her question. She must hear me, because she immediately sobers. "Oh my god, Bee! What happened? Are you okay?"

I need to pull myself together so I can talk to her, but it takes a minute. Alice is trying to be patient, bless her heart, but patience has never been one of her strongest qualities. Finally, I'm able to speak around the lump in my throat. "He's gone, Ali. I screwed up so bad and now Edward is gone!" I start sobbing all over again and almost don't hear her ask what happened. When I can't answer her, she asks if I'm at his apartment, and I choke out a weak 'yes.'

"Stay put, Bee. I'll be over in ten minutes to pick you up. We can talk about what happened back here at my place, but there's no way I'm letting you spend the rest of your birthday alone." Without another word, Alice hangs up the phone and I sink back into the couch to wait for her. At least, I sit here until I realize that this is exactly where Edward kissed me. As I think about it, I can feel his lips against mine again, taste him on my tongue, and I start to burn for him. Suddenly I can't sit here any more. I can't even be in this apartment without reminders of what happened, and I'm thankful Alice should be here any second.

Phone in hand, I jump up, grab my purse and keys, and walk to the door. Before I leave, I take one last look around the place. This is the only place that has ever truly felt like home to me and now I feel like an intruder. I don't know if things with Edward and I will ever go back to normal and it feels like my heart breaks all over again. I know this is bad to admit, but it hurts more now than it did with Mike and I can't explain it; Edward and I weren't even a couple, we were friends who kissed. Why does it hurt so much?

As I lock his door, I hear the elevator doors open and I turn to see Alice stepping out. My tears haven't really stopped, but the moment our eyes meet, I completely lose it. I collapse right there in the middle of the hall and just sob, the weight of the situation finally sinking in. Edward is gone.

Alice runs over to where I've fallen and sinks down beside me. "Oh no you don't, Bee; not here. Come on." She grabs my hand and tries to pull me up from the ground, but I don't make it easy for her. I keep thinking that if I leave, it'll make what happened all the more real. I don't want to leave, but I can't stay either; my time on the couch proved that. I don't know how long we're on the floor, but I finally realize I'm being ridiculous and move to get up.

After brushing myself off, I let Alice lead me out to her car. With each step I take, the ache in my heart grows, but there's nothing I can do. Edward isn't here to make me feel better and he's not even taking my calls. I know Alice wants to help me and I need to just suck it up and let her.

It only takes five minutes to get to Alice's apartment, but I've managed somewhat to pull myself together. At least I don't have snot running down my face anymore; that's the important thing, right? She parks in her assigned spot and then comes around to meet me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

I let her lead me to her apartment, where I tell her about everything that happened tonight. I tell her about the amazing dinner Edward took me to, and about him feeding me desert. I tell her about the movie and how the night was just so perfect. When I get to the part about the kiss and what happened because of it, I hesitate. Do I really want to admit to her that her brother, my best friend, kissed me? Or that it felt so goddamned right I wanted more? Can I tell her without feeling ashamed of what I've done? Well, I need to tell someone, and Alice is here to listen, so I take a deep breath and finish the story.

By the time I explain how Edward reacted to my hesitation, I'm a blubbering mess again. Alice just listens though, never once interrupting, which is a first for her. When I'm done, she reaches for a kleenex and hands it to me. "Bella?" she asks a little hesitantly.

All I can do is look at her, but she knows that she has my attention, so she goes on. "I think that this is more than a 'little crush' on my brother. Have you two talked about it?"

I take a deep breath and sigh heavily. "No, Ali, we haven't talked about anything; I wouldn't even know where to start really. I'm a complete idiot for falling for him in the first place. I mean, he's my best friend and has been for twenty years and here I go, fucking it all up just because of the way he suddenly makes me feel." I'm getting more and more pissed at myself, and it comes out in my words as I start to yell a little.

Alice flinches slightly but doesn't give up. "How does he make you feel, Bella?"

I look at her incredulously. "Shit, Ali. I don't know how to describe it. For the seven years I was with Mike, I never felt even a fraction of what I've been feeling for Edward lately. When he kissed me, I literally saw stars; whenever I'm in his arms, it feels like I'm home again, where I'm supposed to be." After another deep sigh, I meet her penetrating gaze.

She's looking at me in disbelief. "Bee, if you asked me how I feel when I'm with Jasper, that would be exactly it. Jazz is home to me, and when I'm with him, everything is right in the world." I nod because I'm not sure where she's going with this. When she continues, her words turn my world upside down. "Bella, you're in love with my brother."

I shake my head to clear it. Surely I've heard her wrong. "Alice, what in the hell are you talking about? I'm not in love with Edward, he's my best friend."

Her raised hand stops my tirade. "Just think about it, Bee. Were you ever this happy with Mike, a man you were 'in love' with?" She looks at me expectantly so I shake my head. I never felt like this with Mike. "Did you ever share a kiss with Mike that felt as good as the one tonight?" Again I shook my head. "Did you ever feel 'at home' with Mike like you do with Edward?" Huh... She might be on to something. Again, I shake my head.

"Bella, do you want to know what I think?" I nod my head, figuring 'why the hell not?', so she continues. "I think you loved Mike, yes, but you weren't _in love _with him." I start to protest, but she silences me with a look. "Just hear me out, okay? He was familiar, which is why you stayed with him so long in the first place and agreed to marry him. He's all you've ever known; you never gave yourself a chance to see if your feelings for him were the real or not." She looked me directly in the eye to make sure I was still following her before she continued. "Bee, think about everything we've just discussed: you feel more for Edward than you ever did for Mike, you saw stars when you guys kissed, and you feel at home in his arms. Face it, Bella . . . You are in love with my brother."

I really think about what she's just said and I come to the realization that she's right. "Holy Shit!" I blurt out, causing a huge smile to take over her face. "Ali, you're right. God, why didn't I see it before?"

"You need to call him, Bee. You guys need to talk about what happened tonight and where to go from here. If he kissed you, he's obviously feeling at least some of what you are."

I have to interrupt her here because I've tried. "Alice, he won't answer my calls; I've tried twice already. What if he never wants to see me again? What if . . ."

"Bella, stop," she interrupts me. "You can't live your life thinking about the 'what ifs.' He's your best friend and you guys have been through so much together. He's not going to throw all that away because you hesitated tonight. Call him again. If he doesn't answer tonight, try calling him tomorrow. If anyone can get through to him, Bee, it's you."

She's right. He's probably over thinking things like I am; it's something we've both always done. I reach for my phone and look at Alice. She nods before heading into the kitchen to give me some privacy. It's been forty-five minutes since I've called him and well over two hours since he walked out on me. As I dial his number, I silently pray that it's been long enough for him to have come to his senses and answer the phone. He doesn't though, and I'm suddenly feeling exhausted and defeated. If he won't take my calls, how am I supposed to make this right?

APOV

When I realize that Bella has fallen in love with my brother, I want to get up right here and do a little happy dance. I always felt like they belonged together, but never said anything. It wouldn't have been fair to Bella since she was with Mike at the time. Thinking back on everything now, though, I wish I would have. Maybe it would have saved her some heartache.

I'm so pissed off at Eddie right now though. Bella has been through so much in the last few weeks. For him to pull a stunt like this is beyond childish. When I came back from the kitchen a few minutes ago, I found Bella crying. My dumb ass brother didn't bother to answer his phone again and she was really upset. I sat down on the couch and pulled her head down into my lap, silently stroking her hair. Within minutes, she was asleep, so I carefully extricated myself and went to grab my phone.

I know if Edward didn't answer his phone for Bella, there's no way in hell he'll answer for me, so I don't even waste my time calling him. Instead, I call Emmett. If anyone can knock some sense into that thick skull of his, it's definitely Emmett.

It's late, but Emmett still picks up on the second ring. "Hey Ali-Cat, what's up?"

Without thinking twice or allowing any small talk, I get right to the point. "Emmy, I'm worried about Eddie." I tell him about how Bella called me crying tonight because he walked out on her, only I leave out the part about the kiss. It's not up to me to tell anyone about what's going on. Bella and Edward need to talk, that's all there is to it. When I mention that he's not answering his phone and we don't know where he is, Emmett says he might have an idea and that he'll go look for him.

All I can do now is hope he finds him before Edward does something he'll regret. If there's one thing I know about my brother, it's that he doesn't really handle emotions well.

I decide to jump on my laptop while I wait to hear something from Emmett. It's late, and I could definitely sleep if I tried, but I'm too worried right now to want to. Instead, I pull up Facebook and start looking at random statuses via Status Shuffle. That's always been a surefire way to keep my mind off of things I'd rather not think about. I want to laugh so hard at some of the statuses that come up, but I do my best to keep quiet. Bella needs her rest right now; she's emotionally drained. I'm just hitting the 'shuffle' button again when my phone goes off, alerting me to a text message.

_Found E at the bar wasted. More going on than you think. How's B? Will call when I get E tucked in, k? - Em_

I quickly type a message back.

_B's still sleeping. She wants to talk though, so I'll take her back in the morning. We'll talk when you call. Love you - A_

God I'm so glad Emmett found him. It's a relief to know that he wasn't able to do anything stupid. Twenty minutes later, my phone alerts me to another text.

_Outside. Come talk 2 me. - Em_

What the hell is he doing here? It's nearly one o'clock in the morning for pete's sake. Still, I send him a text back.

_On my way - A_

I grab a message pad and quickly jot down a note for Bella telling her where I am in case she wakes up, and then leave it on the coffee table. I grab the afghan of the back of the couch and gently lay it over her, then I tiptoe to the door. Emmett meets me in the lobby and he looks really confused.

"Alright Ali, you'd better start explaining what you know." Ok, maybe confused and _pissed_ would be a better description.

I realize Edward must have said something to him about the kiss, but I still decide to play dumb. It's not my place to say anything; at least until I know what Emmett knows. "What are you talking about Emmy?"

"Dammit, Ali! You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you? Eddie kissed Bee tonight. That's why he took off. He kissed her and when she hesitated a little, he panicked. He was afraid she would hate him for putting her in that situation, so he did the only thing he could think of to do: he left."

Wow. He left for her, not because he regretted kissing her. That's good to know. "How bad is it Em? Is he okay?"

Emmett looks really sad when I ask, and he glances down at me. "He's pretty messed up, Ali. I don't know if I should say anything or not because it's not my place, but he told me he's in love with her." I can't help the squeal that escapes my mouth and I start to jump around. "What the fuck, Ali? Didn't you hear what I just said? Our brother is in love with Bella."

I can't help but laugh at his reaction. I guess it's not fair of me to do so because he hasn't talked to Bella, but still. "I know, Emmy. I heard what you said and that's great!" He looks totally confused so I decide to fill him in. "Emmett, Eddie isn't the only one who feels that way. Bee's in love with him, too!"

"Excuse me?" Emmett is completely dumbfounded. "Did you just say that Bee is in love with him, too?" I simply nod my head and throw my arms around his waist. "What? When? Why?"

I step back and slap his chest. "Emmett Cullen! Did you just ask why?"

He rubs his chest for a second and then answers me. "Damn, Ali-cat. That hurt! And I didn't mean it like that. I guess I'm just in shock, okay? I mean, they've been best friends for twenty years, why now?"

"Em, there was always someone in the way before. Until two weeks ago, Bella has been with Mike. Things changed when they broke up; Edward finally allowed himself to feel what he wouldn't before, and Bella finally realized that her true feelings for him ran so much deeper than friendship. This is a good thing, trust me. We just need to make sure they talk about it with each other."

He looks skeptical for a minute, but he finally gives in. "Alright, Ali. If you think this is a good thing, then I'm going to trust your judgement. I just love them both and don't want to see either of them get hurt."

I take a deep breath and let it out. "I know, brother. I love them both, too."

We stand in the lobby for another several minutes as Emmett fills me in on the rest of what happened. He says that Edward's bar tab was almost a hundred and fifty bucks, which just goes to show how wasted he really was; he was only there for about two hours or so. Again, I'm just glad Emmett got there in time to stop him from doing something stupid. I don't know if Bella could have handled that after everything else that's happened in her life.

After we say goodnight and Emmett gives me his famous bear hug, nearly squeezing the life out of me, I head upstairs. Bella is still sound asleep on the couch, so I send Jazz a quick text before getting ready for bed.

_B's here so I was up late with her. Sorry I didn't call tonight. Love you. XOXO - A_

* * *

><p><em>AN So... what did you think of Alice? We didn't originally plan to include an APOV, but it seemed to make sense to do so. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let us know what you thought. Edward and Bella are going to talk very soon so stay tuned! Next up will be EPOV. Thanks again!_


	15. The Talk

Thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for your continued support on this story! Good luck with school this year! I know you'll do great!

A/N Close to Home has exceeded 300 reviews and it is absolutely mind blowing! Thank you to each and every one of you who continue to read our story and review it. It means so much to us to receive such tremendous support! Also, we want to welcome all the new readers! Thanks for everything! You're all amazing! =) Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 15 - The Talk

September 14, 2010

EPOV

Last night has to have been the worst night's sleep I've ever gotten. Seriously. When I was able to finally fall asleep, I thought I could at least get a semi-decent amount rest, but I was wrong. I tossed and turned all night because I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. I screwed up big time and I know it. The first time I woke up, probably only twenty or thirty minutes after falling asleep to begin with, I had a sudden urge to go to my sister's apartment. I needed to talk to Bella before things could go back to normal. My place felt so empty without her here, my bed too cold.

I knew I couldn't go over to Alice's at this time of night though. She'd kill me if I woke her or Bella up. Instead, I decided to send Bella a text message, hoping she'd sleep through it and call me in the morning.

_Sorry for running out last night. Was just overwhelmed with feelings I don't understand. I miss you though. Forgive me? - E_

I sent it at two, and for the next three hours I tried to get some more sleep, but I was too restless. What happened if Bella didn't come back to talk to me or even call? What would happen if she did? Could I tell her that I love her? Should I? Is there anyway she could ever love me back? The questions were endless and just kept swirling though my mind.

Sleep is impossible, so finally, at five in the morning, I climb out of bed and decide to hit the gym downstairs. I rummage through my dresser and pull out a pair of boxer-briefs, some blue basketball shorts, and a grey muscle shirt. Three minutes later, I'm dressed and heading downstairs. I have to admit: I feel like total shit, but I hope a vigorous morning workout will help chase away this hangover. How many drinks did I even have last night? And fuck, Emmett paid my tab, didn't he? I remember now that my car is still at the bar and Em said he'd come by sometime this morning to help me pick it up. That's definitely not something I'm looking forward to.

When I hit the gym, I go straight to the weights. I desperately need to lose myself in my workout but still be able to release some of this stress, so I add some weight to each side so the bar totals two-fifty. Now I'm only about a buck eighty, so starting off at this weight is pushing it considering I haven't warmed up at all and don't have a spotter, but I don't care; it's the only way I'm going to be able to release my frustration at myself for being such a goddamn idiot.

I get through three sets of ten and then add twenty-five additional pounds to each side. I know I shouldn't be doing this without a someone else here to spot me, but I could care less right now. I'm about halfway through my fourth rep at this weight when I hear the door to the gym open and footsteps approaching. When I look above me, not even bothering to pause, I see a face I am definitely not expecting.

"Hey," Bella says timidly. "I thought I might find you down here."

I finish the set and place the barbell back on the rack before sitting up. I know I'm sweaty, so I lift my shirt and use it to wipe the sweat off my face and neck before I glance at my watch. I've been down here longer than I thought; it's almost six o'clock. Once I'm sure I'm not dripping sweat, I pat the bench beside me, offering her a seat. It's only when I look up at her again that I catch the look on her face. She looks nervous and unsure if she should sit by me or not.

"Bee, please come sit down," I say as I pat the seat again. "I think we both know that we need to talk and I'd feel much better about it if you were close to me."

I watch as she hesitates for another few seconds before finally coming over and sitting beside me. _Come on Cullen. You better not fuck this up again._

"I'm sorry," we both start at the same time and then smile at each other. I gesture to her and tell her to go ahead.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry about last night. Everything was so perfect and I couldn't have been happier. Then you kissed me and my world exploded. My perfect night got that much better and I got carried away. That's when I realized that it was too soon." She sighed and started fidgeting with her hands, her eyes leaving mine. "Mike and I just broke up two weeks ago after seven years of being together and I find myself grinding on my best friend. I'm sorry I hesitated, but I realized that as much as I may have wanted it, I wasn't ready."

Tears are streaming down her face and I feel like a total dickhead for walking out on her last night. It seems like she's just as confused as I am. As I reach up to wipe the tears from her face, everything she just said clicks. "Wait, what do you mean 'as much as you may have wanted it'?" I know I'm a chicken for wanting her to admit any feelings first, but I feel like I've done enough damage already. I can't risk admitting my feelings for her if she doesn't feel something for me too.

"Eddie, these last two weeks have been the best of my life. I know it's probably twisted, but I've felt more at home with you in your apartment, than I ever felt living with Mike." She's still looking down at her hands when she finishes, but finally raises her eyes to meet my gaze. My heart breaks at the uncertainty in them.

"Bee, it's not twisted at all. I know it probably feels that way because all we've ever been is friends, but I love having you live with me. Shit, I couldn't even sleep last night without you next to me. I feel like a total ass for the way I reacted last night; I never should have walked out on you, but I panicked. I felt like your hesitation was more of rejection and it was a hard slap in the face." I bring my hands up and run them through my hair. I guess you could call it my nervous tic. Whenever I'm stressed or unsure about something, my hands always find my way up there.

Bella's eyes drop to her lap again and she looks so lost. "I'm sorry," she whispers so quietly I almost don't hear her.

"Bee, look at me," I tell her as I raise her chin up so her eyes are even with mine. When she finally looks at me, I go on. "It's not your fault. I should've been honest with you when I first realized I was falling for you, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. You're too important to me to lose." I take the hand that's still under her chin and use my thumb to trace her perfect lips. The urge to kiss her again is so strong, and when she closes her eyes and leans into my touch I about lose it.

The groan that escapes my mouth causes her to open her eyes, and she searches my face for a moment. She must find what she's looking for because she leans in closer, and just an inch away from my lips she speaks. "I'm falling in love with you. I love you, Eddie. I love you." It's almost as if she's testing how it sounds, but she finally closes the distance and touches her lips to mine.

It's not as passionate as the kiss we shared last night, but it still blows my mind. This kiss is tentative and sweet. It's as if she wants to prove something to me and to herself. "I love you," she whispers against my lips.

I start to feel a burning in my stomach and I know we need to stop and talk. Like I need a repeat of last night right now. I pull back and look into her eyes. "Bee, I love you too, and as much as I'm enjoy kissing you, I think we need to define some things before we continue. I don't want what happened last night to happen again and I don't ever want to upset you." I brought my lips back to hers and kissed her softly once more. "You are so beautiful, Bella; it's no wonder I fell in love with you."

Deciding that the small apartment gym isn't the best place for the conversation we're about to have, I take her hands in mine and stand up. "Why don't we go upstairs so we can both talk freely," I suggest and she agrees. Once we're back upstairs, I lead her to the kitchen table. The living room just seems too intimate at the moment; we need a place that we can talk about what we have between us and where we go from here.

The talk goes better than I expect. It turns out that we've both been feeling this attraction for each other since that first night. Bella was afraid to do anything about it because she didn't want seem like a slut; she had just broken up with Mike after all. I didn't want to do anything about it because of that fact either. I mean, I thought she would be disgusted by me trying to put the moves on her so soon after her breakup.

We decide that we'll take things slow. We've been friends for so long and know almost everything there is to know about each other, so there's really no hurry. Bella isn't ready to rush into a physical relationship, and I would never want to force her into that; we agree that we should start by dating. I bring up the fact that sharing a bed might be awkward, but that I can't stand the thought of Bella moving somewhere else while we see if whatever we have between us can work.

"I don't want you to go anywhere, Bee. I still want to be able to hold you close to me at night, to feel you in my arms and wake up to you every morning. I promise you that I'll be a perfect gentleman if you stay. We won't do anything physical until you're ready, okay?" I know I must sound desperate right now as I beg her to stay with me, but I don't care. The truth is, I would be lost without Bella.

She looks so torn and I hope it's not because she doesn't trust me. "I don't want to leave, Eddie, but are you sure we can make it work? I don't know how long it will take until I'm ready to be intimate with someone again and I don't want to hold you back. I mean, you're a guy. Don't you have needs?"

It sounds like she's trying to talk herself into leaving and there's no way I'm going to let that happen. "Bee, stop. We can make anything work as long as we do it together. I don't care how long it takes until you're ready, I'll wait forever if I have to." I move seats so I'm sitting in the chair closest to her instead of across the table, but it's still not close enough so I slide over even more. Once our legs are touching, I turn to face her and take her hands in mine. "Isabella Marie Swan, you have been my best friend for twenty years. I never thought it was possible to love you more than that, but I was oh so wrong. You are everything to me and I'd be lost without you. Besides," I smirk, "there are other ways to get around my needs without having sex."

When I wink at her she turns a deep shade of red and I love it. Without being able to stop myself, I reach up and trace my thumb along her cheekbone. "You are so beautiful when you blush." Somehow, my words make her blush deepen and I lean in until our lips are only a few centimeters apart. "Can I kiss you, Bee?"

She smiles and closes her eyes while she nods and that's all the answer I need. My lips connect with hers softly at first and then with more need. I'm dying to taste her again, so I very carefully part my lips and brush my tongue against hers. I want her to know that I'm in no way trying to pressure her but that I would love to deepen the kiss.

She seems to understand my meaning, because she opens her mouth to me with a groan. Just like last night, when our tongues begin their dance, my world explodes. Not wanting to go any further, I slowly end the kiss and then pull back, moving my mouth to her ear. "Will you stay here with me still, Bee? Will you let me show you how you deserve to be treated? How you deserve to be loved?" I kiss the soft spot just behind her ear and smile as she shivers from my touch.

She doesn't even have to think about her answer, which honestly surprises me a little. "Yes Eddie. I'll stay with you. Thank you; I couldn't have fallen for a better guy than you. I just wish I would have realized it seven years ago."

There's just one more thing I need to take care of before we can go about our day. "Bee, I just have one favor to ask, okay?"

Without a moments hesitation she answers. "Anything, Eddie."

I have to smile at that because my request may not be as easy as she thinks. Old habits die hard and all. "If we're going to attempt a relationship, can you please stop calling me 'Eddie'? It makes me feel like I'm still three years old."

When Bella laughs it's such an incredible sound, and she cracks up at my request. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" she asks through a fit of giggles.

I can't help but join in her laughter. It is somewhat humorous that, in the twenty years we've known each other, I have never once mentioned to her that I can't stand the name. "I don't know. I guess because when we were just friends, I never really cared. Now that we're something more, it just sounds weird to me."

"Hmm..." she thinks for a minute. "What would you rather I call you? Edward?" As my given name rolls of her tongue, it sounds incredible and sends an electric jolt throughout my body. She must see the effect it has on me because she suddenly brings her hand up to the back of my neck and pulls me in closer to her. "Do you like that? Edward?" Again the electricity shoots through me and I feel myself leaning into her.

"Oh god, Bella. You have no idea what you do to me when you say my name like that," I manage to croak out in a husky voice.

She grins like the cheshire cat before she answers. "Oh, I think I have an idea." Before I even have a chance to think about what she's saying, her lips are against mine and she's kissing me again. Hard. With her lips still attached to mine, she moves to straddle my lap again and I start to pull away.

Bella won't have it though and whispers against my lips. "It's just a kiss, Edward. I want to feel closer to you, that's all." She tilts her head to the side, places one hand on either side of my face, and deepens the kiss. My hands want to touch her, to feel her soft skin and trace every contour of her body, but I don't let myself. Instead, I bring my hands around her waist and clasp them together behind her back, pulling her a little closer into me.

I don't know how long we sit in this chair making out, but I can honestly say that I'm in heaven the whole time. Bella starts to twist her fingers in the hair at the base of my neck and it causes an involuntary groan to rip it's way through my chest. "Bee," I manage to whisper against her lips.

"Hmm?" she asks as she continues to kiss me.

"We need to stop. I'm not sure how much more self control I have." That seems to get her attention and she pulls back a little, gasping for air.

"Sorry," she manages through panting breaths. "It just feels so incredible to kiss you. I never want to stop."

I have to smile at that because she's just described what I feel when we kiss. "Don't apologize, Bella. You can kiss me as often as you'd like, because you're absolutely right; it is incredible." I bring my lips to hers once more. "I just can't promise to keep my hands behind your back for much longer."

She seems to understand what I'm saying and extricates herself from my lap. "Point taken," she smiles. "So are we together then?" She suddenly looks nervous when she asks.

"Yes Bee, we're together for as long as you'll have me." Saying that doesn't seem like quite enough, so I add one more thought. "I love you."

The smile that pulls at her lips is breathtaking and I can see the joy in her eyes. "I love you too, Edward."

* * *

><p>AN Well there you have it! Bella and Edward finally talked and are trying their hand at a relationship. They still have a long way to go and things won't be easy, but they're going to try! Please leave us a review and let us know what you think! Next up: BPOV


	16. The Results

Thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for all your help with this story!

A special thanks goes out to Melee03 who created a beautiful banner for the story. The link is on my profile.

A/N Happy Saturday! We are so amazed with the support this story is getting. You are all incredible! We're not going to waste your time with a long note today, we just wanted to say thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing this story! We couldn't do it without you! XOXO

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 16 - The Results

September 14, 2010

BPOV

When I woke up this morning, my eyes burned, my throat hurt, and my nose was sore from the tissues. Last night was awful; I can't even tell you how many times I woke up and reached for Edward, but he wasn't there. That's when it all flooded back to me. I was at Alice's place, not his.

Finally, at about four-thirty this morning, I couldn't get back to sleep. After laying here for half an hour, I decide to put my big girl panties on (figurative speaking) and go see Edward. Alice was right last night: we've been friends too long to let something like this come between us. If he refuses to talk to me then I'll take the hint, but this can't be it. If he felt even a fraction of what I did last night during the kiss we shared, then there must be hope.

I silently tiptoe to the bathroom and start the shower; Alice is still asleep, judging by her closed bedroom door, and I don't want to disturb her. The hot water is very soothing to my muscles, and as I stand in the jets, it calms my nerves too. I must spend twenty minutes just relaxing as I let the water trail over me before I even start to lather up; I borrow Alice's shampoo and body wash knowing she wont mind.

When I get out of the shower, I put my dress back on. I hate having to wear something dirty after spending time getting clean, but I really don't have any options. When I left Edward's apartment last night, I was empty handed. With renewed resolve, I exit the bathroom to find my shoes.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee startles me and I feel bad because I must have woken Alice up with my shower. I slip on my shoes and then head to the kitchen to find her. "Good morning, Ali," I say when I see she has her back to me. She's rifling through the fridge and I hope she's not planning some big breakfast for me.

"Hey, Bee. How are you feeling? You're up pretty early," comes her response. She turns around and smiles widely at me.

"I couldn't sleep," I offer as an explanation for being up so early. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I didn't mean to. I was just going to shower and then head out to see if I could talk to Edward before he goes to work."

She comes over to me and wraps her tiny arms around my waist. "Bee, you didn't wake me up. Jazz called and I've been talking to him for the last half hour. Wanna cup?" she asks as she gestures to the coffee pot that just finished percolating.

"Nah, but thanks. I'm just going to go back to Edward's and see if I can talk to him. I really need to get out of these clothes, too; I feel disgusting." Alice's face falls but she tries to shrug it off. "Are we still going out Friday night?" That seems to put a little spark back into her.

She looks at me with questioning eyes. "You mean, you still want to go out after everything that happened?"

Do I still want to go out? Honestly, I haven't changed my mind. I really only want to go if Edward comes with us, but Alice has done so much for me in the last twelve hours that I don't feel right saying no. I plaster a smile on my face and answer her. "Ali, I told you I'd go out with you guys and I'm not reneging on that despite what happened. If Edward goes then great, if not it's no big deal."

She starts jumping up and down and I have to smile. Alice is so easy to please sometimes. "Thank you, Bee! We're going to have a great time, I promise!"

I can't help but laugh at her exuberance. "I'm sure you're right, Ali. Anyway, I want to catch Edward so I'm going to go call a cab and then wait outside."

"Don't be silly, Bee. I'll run you over real quick before I get ready for school."

"Ali, are you sure? Its not a problem for me to call a cab. I was planning on it anyway."

Alice rolled her eyes at me before turning and running back to her bedroom. When she came out, she was wearing slippers on her feet. "Ready?"

"Ready," I replied, feeling the nerves finally making themselves know in the pit of my stomach. "Thanks for everything you did for me last night, Ali. I love you."

She wrapped her arm around my waist and led me to the door. "I love you too, Bee, and there's no need to thank me. We're practically sisters and that's what sisters do."

With that, we were out the door and on our way to Edward's apartment. We get there a few minutes later and I can't sit still. I'm so nervous about the upcoming conversation that I'm going stir crazy. Still, when Alice comes to a stop and asks me if I want her to stay for moral support, I shake my head at her. "No thanks, Ali. This is something I need to do on my own. It'll be fine," I say, needing to convince myself more than her.

She reluctantly agrees, tells me to call her if I need anything, and then drives off. I stand on the sidewalk for a few minutes, trying to gain the courage to go inside and face Edward. When I renew my resolve, I head upstairs and find the apartment empty. I glance at the clock on the microwave and see that it's not even six o'clock yet. There's no way Edward has already left for work, but then, what if he didn't come home last night?

I start to freak myself out, thinking that maybe he picked up a woman and went home with her. Would he do that? Could he do that after what happened last night? I don't think he could, but the truth is that I'm still scared. The only other place he could be right now is downstairs in the small gym, and the more I think about it, the more I'm sure that's where he is. I take a minute to change out of my dress from last night and run my brush through my still damp hair.

I find Edward in the gym just like I expected and we talk. We talk and I can't believe I admit that I'm falling in love with him. The moment just seems right and it slips from my lips. Once it's out, I can't help but kiss him and I feel like I'm home again. He breaks the kiss and tells me he loves me too but admits that we need to talk about things more. He leads me up to his apartment and we talk about everything that's happened in the last two weeks.

We both want to see where things will go between us but also decide to take it slow; I'm not ready for anything intimate after my breakup with Mike. Plus, I would never do that to Edward anyway considering I don't even have the test results back from my blood work. For all I know right now, I could be a walking STD.

Edward tells me he wants me to stay with him still and I almost start crying right then. Things are turning out better then I ever hoped they could. As I think about it though, I start to worry and ask him if he's sure. I admit to him that I don't know how long it will take for me to be ready for intimacy and ask him about his needs. He is a guy after all. When he alludes to things other than sex, I know I blush a deep red.

We end up kissing again and then talking about the fact that he doesn't want me to call him Eddie anymore. It's honestly a relief to me because he's far from the kid I once knew. I only called him Eddie out of habit and familiarity. When I kiss him though, I'm not kissing Eddie, my best friend, I'm kissing Edward, this incredible guy who sets my body on fire.

After an extremely hot make out session, with Edward being the one to stop us this time, I ask him one more time if we're together; it just seems too good to be true and I need to make sure I haven't dreamt the whole thing. Edward elicits a huge smile to from me, telling me that we will be together for as long as I'll have him. What he doesn't know and I don't say was that I may not ever let him go.

September 16, 2010

The last two days have been great. I can't say that they've gone back to normal because we've never been together before, but I have to admit that Edward makes an amazing boyfriend. We haven't really gone public with our relationship, but we did tell Alice and Emmett. It turns out Em was instrumental in getting Edward home safely the other night and I owe him big time for it.

For the last two days, Edward and I have eaten dinner together and then just snuggled on the couch, stealing a kiss here and there. The nights have been incredible, too. Instead of barely touching me, I fall asleep to Edward stroking my arm or hair softly, lovingly.

I wake up this morning to a dozen yellow tulips on the kitchen table. They are beyond beautiful, and when I ask Edward why he chose them, his answer shocks me to the point of tears. He says that yellow tulips symbolize being hopelessly in love and I swear my heart skips a beat. I can't help my reaction to that; I practically jump across the table and throw myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and peppering his face with kisses.

When we finally break apart, I mention that I have a doctor's appointment today and he insists on taking the day off. I try to argue, bringing up the fact that he's already missed so much work in the last two weeks because of me, but it doesn't help. Edward tells me that Jasper will understand and that he's going with me whether I want him to or not. The truth is that I'm relieved. If I get bad news today there is no one else I'd rather have with me than Edward.

We end up compromising and decide that Edward will go into work after the appointment. I'm beyond grateful that he's willing to do so much for me, but I can't let him risk his job. He's probably right about the fact that Jazz would understand, but I don't want to take the chance.

After bagels and some coffee for breakfast, we both get ready and head out. When we pull up to the small office building, Edward comes around and opens my door for me before extending his hand. I take it and let him help me out of the car. "Are you okay, Bee? You look kind of nervous," he points out.

I take a deep breath and tell him what's on my mind. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little nervous about getting the results today. What happens if something comes back positive?" As I finish my thought, I look down to our hands, which are still joined. I can't look him in the eye right now because I'm afraid of what I'll see.

It turns out that I don't have to worry though. Edward releases my hand and brings both of his up to my face, using the index finger on his right hand to lift my chin. "Bee, look at me please." I raise my eyes to meet his penetrating gaze and I'm overcome with the emotions he's expressing. "Whatever the doctor says in there isn't going to change anything, Bella. If it's bad news, we'll get through it together, okay?"

I don't know how I ever managed to win Edward's heart but I'm so glad I did. "Really?" I ask him. I want to make sure he's serious.

He nods his head as he draws closer to me, stopping so close to my lips that I can feel his breath in my mouth. "Really, Bee. I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that." Without another word, he brings his lips to mine and kisses me with so much passion that I soak through my panties. I may not be mentally ready to move forward with Edward, but I'm definitely ready physically. My body responds to the simplest touch from him in ways I didn't even realize possible. When he pulls away from me, we're both breathless and I can tell I had an affect on him too. He subtly adjusts himself and then looks at me a little sheepishly. "Just give me a minute," he says with that panty dropping grin of his.

When he's ready, he takes my hand and we walk into the office. They're running a little behind today, and when I finally get called back, I'm extremely nervous again. Edward sits in one of the chairs in the small exam room and pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. "It's going to be okay, Bee. I promise." I need to learn never to doubt him because he's almost always right.

When the doctor comes into the room he smiles at Edward and me, probably because I'm still sitting on his lap. I introduce them and Edward reaches up to shake the offered hand. The doc asks if it's okay to talk freely and I look at Edward while I tell him yes. I'm rewarded with another one of Edward's smirks and feel myself getting even wetter. Damn, the things this man does to me with just a look.

I focus my attention back on the old man in the lab coat and immediately cool down. Can you say, 'Ewww'? The doctor flips through my chart until he finds the page he's looking for and studies it for a few minutes.

"Well Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, it looks like everything came back negative." I breathe a sigh of relief as Edward tightens his grip on my waist, but the doctor continues to talk. "If you'll remember though Miss Swan, last week we talked about you coming back in and getting a second test for HIV done in six months. The virus can stay dormant in your system for up to that period of time. If the test comes back negative then as well, that means you are STD free. Do either of you have any questions for me?"

I have no idea what to say or what questions to ask, but Edward does. "Does that mean she can't have intercourse for six months?"

OMG! Did he seriously just ask that? The doctor smiles widely as he takes a good look at us. I'm sure I'm beet read but Edward is the picture of ease. "Not at all. It just means that if you choose to have sex, you need to take every possible precaution. Miss Swan, any person you decide to be intimate with should know in advance that the possibility exists, and condoms should always be used."

"And what about oral sex?" Edward asks. I am absolutely mortified at the question and smack his chest. I feel him chuckle underneath me as he pulls me closer. "It's just a question, Bee," he whispers in my ear. "I want to err on the side of caution."

The doctor is amused by our quiet conversation, but once we stop talking to each other, he is serious as he answers the question. "You have to understand that there is a risk involved with any type of sex. The risk of the virus being transferred through oral sex, however, is significantly lower than that of having unprotected intercourse." I think he's done with his answer, but he keeps going. "The chances of passing it along are also slightly higher if you're receiving rather than giving, Miss Swan. Now, do you have any other questions?" I'm too shell-shocked to even speak but Edward tells him that's all the questions he has. Alright then Miss Swan, I want you to schedule another appointment in six months. We'll run a final HIV test and then you'll be good to go as long as everything comes back clean. If you start to feel sick or have any flu-like symptoms, you need to make an appointment right away."

I simply nod my head and climb off Edward's lap. I am way too embarrassed to even say a word at this point. I shake the doctor's hand without ever making eye contact, and then walk to the front desk to make my follow-up appointment.

Edward comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Are you mad at me, Bee?" he whispers in my ear before kissing the soft skin. The contact makes my body tingle from my head down to my toes and my brain goes fuzzy.

"Huh?" I know he asked me a question, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was.

He chuckles into my ear before answering. "I asked if you were mad at me."

When the receptionist gets off the phone, I hand her my slip and she schedules my appointment, writes out a reminder card, and then tells us to have a good day. Edward takes my hand and leads me out to his car, opening my door for me. When he joins me a moment later, he takes my hand again. "Bee, I didn't mean to embarrass you with my questions and I know you're not ready for anything physical yet, but I thought it was important to at least know the answers. I told you I'd wait for as long as it takes for you to be ready, and I meant it, but I still think it is important to have information. Wouldn't you agree?"

I sigh, knowing that this conversation is going to show Edward just how naive I am when it comes to sex. "I understand the question about intercourse, and you're right; that knowledge is definitely better to have now rather than later. It's the other question that caught me off guard." I turn bright red just thinking about the question and there's no way I can even tell him which one I'm talking about.

He knows though, because he only asked two questions. "You mean about oral sex?" he asks, looking at me curiously. "Why would a question about oral sex catch you off guard?"

Dammit! I so don't want to have this conversation right now but I know we need to. If Edward and I are ever going to try being intimate, we have to talk about things that concern us. "Well, I guess it's because I've never tried oral sex."

He looks completely shocked for a second but recovers quickly. "Never?" he questions. "You were with Mike for seven years. He never tried to go down on you or get you to go down on him?"

I shake my head and turn my eyes down. There's no way I can look at him right now; I'm way too embarrassed. "No. We were never what you would call adventurous in bed. I thought it was normal until I saw the video of him on the internet letting that skank suck his dick." I shudder as the image replays in my mind. "Maybe that's the reason he cheated on me with so many women. Maybe I just wasn't good enough to satisfy his needs."

Before I know what's happening, Edward's lips are against mine and he's kissing me passionately. Our conversation is put on hold for a minute as our tongues begin to dance a familiar dance. When he finally pulls back, we're both panting. It takes a few minutes to catch our breath, but when we do, Edward looks at me intently. "Isabella Swan you listen and you listen good. Mike Newton is a complete moron who didn't know what he had when he had it. Nothing that happened was your fault, okay? You're amazing Bee and Mike's loss is my gain." He leans in and kisses my lips again sweetly.

"But what if, when I'm ready, we do have sex and I'm a total disappointment to you?" I know it's a silly question but I still can't help but ask.

Edward takes my chin in his hand and holds it so I have to look at him. "Bella, you could never disappoint me, okay? When you are ready to be intimate, I can guarantee that it will be amazing. Wanna know how I know?" I nod my head, completely unable to speak as his eyes burn into my soul. He leans in and presses his lips to mine again but his hand slips from my chin to the back of my neck. His fingers twist themselves into my hair and he pulls me closer to him. He deepens the kiss, and like every time before, when our tongues touch, my body bursts into flames.

"Do you feel that, Bee?" he whispers against my lips. "Do you feel what I feel when we kiss?"

"Uh huh," I manage to croak weakly. I'm completely lost in his touch, his smell, his taste; everything that is Edward.

He pulls back slightly and I meet his gaze. "You do things to me, Bee. You make me feel things no other woman has ever made me feel. I'm alive when we're together, when we touch, when we kiss. If it feels this way now, imagine what it will be like when we make love. It will be absolutely perfect."

His words are wreaking havoc on my body, but when he mentions us making love I can't stop the moan that escapes my throat. Edward brushes my hair behind my shoulder and leans in to whisper in my ear. "Fuck Bee, that was the sexiest sound I've ever heard you make." When he licks the shell of my ear, the sound escapes again and I have to rub my legs together in order to get some sort of friction. I feel pins and needles over my entire body and a need I've never known before.

"We need to go, Edward." I finally manage to speak and my brain starts to function again. "As much as I love how you're making me feel right now, this is hardly the place. Let's go home and maybe we can pick up where we left off?" I suggest hopefully. I know there's no way I'm ready for sex, but I'm thinking my hands really need to become more familiar with his body.

Edward gets a hopeful glimmer in his eye as he speaks. "Definitely, Bee. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>AN So what do you think? Please review and let us know. Next up: EPOV and the introduction of a new character! Who do you think it will be?


	17. Moving Forward

A special thanks to teamedwardforever1998 for your continued support and help with this story! XOXO

A/N Sorry about the delay. I wanted to finish up my other story before posting anymore on this one. The good news is that I can now focus on this one and we'll try to get back to a twice a week update schedule if not more. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing the story! You've all been so amazing! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 17 - Moving Forward

September 17, 2010

EPOV

Wow! I keep replaying yesterday in my mind and that's the only word I can come up with. If it was foreshadowing what's to come with my relationship with Bella, I'm in for the time of my life, let me tell you.

My questions at the doctor's office embarrassed her, but I needed to know. If Mike gave her an STD, I would kill him. Plain and simple. It wouldn't effect how I feel about Bella or us moving forward, but he would definitely be a dead man.

To say I was shocked when she told me all she and Mike ever did was have sex, would be an understatement. No foreplay? No oral? I'm not a sex fiend, but come on! Somehow though, I'm pleased that I get to be the one to do those things to her when the time comes. I get to be the one to taste her sweet nectar. My cock will be the first (and only if I can help it) cock that her lips ever touch. Thinking about it now makes me hard, and I'm extremely happy I'm at home on my couch instead of at work.

I'm still pissed though at her insecurities. Bella should be worshipped, not made to feel like she isn't good enough. When Bella suggested that maybe that's why Mike cheated on her with so many women, that she wasn't good enough to satisfy him sexually, I saw red. I wanted to shove him through a fucking wall or even into oncoming traffic. I couldn't though because she needed me.

I didn't lie to her when I said his loss is my gain. I feel like I'm truly living when I'm with Bella and it's amazing. Then when she told me she was worried she would disappoint me, my heart broke. How could I ever help Bella heal from this? How could I show her that what we had was amazing with or without sex?

I forced her to look at me because I wasn't going to let her keep doubting herself or us. I told her that when we were intimate, it was going to be amazing. I wasn't lying either; I knew it was going to be mind-blowing. To prove it to her, I kissed her. I mean... I _really_ kissed her. Every time our tongues touched, it was like fireworks exploding in my mouth and I wanted to know if she felt it too.

It was obvious that she did by the look on her face, but I still asked. All she could mutter was an 'uh huh,' but it went straight to my dick. This woman did amazing things to me, to my body, that no other woman has ever done. When she was ready, I was going to make love to her; I was going to prove to her that we were a perfect match in every way.

The sound she made when I told her that, set me ablaze. I decided to repay the favor and huskily whispered in her ear before running my tongue along it. I knew it worked because she shifted in her seat, rubbing her legs together before telling me we needed to go home to continue this. When we did get home, we had an incredible make out session.

I led Bella to the couch and pulled her into my lap as we attacked each other with our mouths. I knew she could feel my desire for her as she straddled me, but I wasn't going to push. As much as I wanted her, it was going to be at her pace.

As we kissed, her hands explored my torso before reaching for the hem of my shirt. When she pulled it over my head, she took a moment to really look at me. The way her eyes burned with hunger as her eyes took me in, made me feel like an Adonis.

Bella was wearing a tight green tee that didn't leave too much to the imagination, but I still wanted to see her so I brought my hands down to her shirt, asking if it was okay for me to remove it. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded, insecurity written all over her face.

Not wanting her to change her mind, I quickly pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it aside, leaning back to take in her beauty. I'd seen her in her bra before, several times, but that was the first time since we had been together. Moving slowly, watching her for any unease, I leaned into her and nestled my face between her beautiful breasts. Her moan had me needing her more than ever.

I ended up flicking my tongue across her hardened nipple through the thin lace of her bra and she gasped, arching into me. When she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, I was speechless. I moved to stop her, not wanting her to do anything she wasn't ready for, but she smiled and kept going. "It's okay, Edward. I want you to see me." I couldn't tear my eyes away from her as she discarded her bra. She was a goddess to behold.

"Bee, you are so beautiful," I told her before I reached up and ran my thumbs across her nipples. Beautiful wasn't even an adequate description; she was exquisite. The compliment brought a beautiful blush to her cheeks and I couldn't have been happier. I would have been content just holding her, but she had other things in mind.

I had to stop her when she reached for the button on my pants. I wasn't sure if she thought I expected something, but she needed to know that I didn't. "I want to Edward. I want to touch you, to feel you. Please?" Not knowing what to say, I simply nodded.

When Bella wrapped her hand around my shaft, she was tentative at first. Her touch felt amazing and made me yearn for more. Still, I let her set the pace. The last thing I wanted to do was to make her feel pressured in any way. Her grip became more sure as she started pumping up and down. Knowing it was Bella's hand made everything that much better and it didn't take long until I was ready to burst. I have to say, hand jobs always feel good, but I've never had an orgasm from one until yesterday.

The sound of a throat clearing brings me back to the present and I look up to where Bella is standing. We promised Ali and Jazz that we would meet them at a club downtown at eight, and Bella has been in my room for the last hour getting ready. My heart stutters before taking off like a humming bird at the sight of her alone.

Her hair is down and curled into tight ringlets and she's wearing her makeup differently. It's heavier than she normally wears it, but not trashy, and god, does she look sexy. Her eyes smolder into mine and her lips are full and pouty and completely kissable.

I take my time as I look at the rest of her. She's wearing a royal blue bustier that hugs her curves in all the right places and I unconsciously lick my lips, making her smile. My eyes pause on her cleavage longer then necessary before I continue down the length of her body to her hips and then legs. Her skirt, which hits her mid-thigh, is so tight that it looks like its been painted on, but I'm not complaining. I am, however, thinking about canceling on Alice tonight.

I rise from my spot on the couch and approach her, wrapping my arms around her back and resting my hands on her perfect ass. "Bella, you look so damn hot right now. I don't know if I want to go out tonight and share you with anyone else. I'd much rather keep you locked up in my apartment with me." I claim her lips and kiss her hard as I press my body into hers.

She starts to push against my chest so I pull back a little. "We already cancelled on Ali once, Edward. She'll murder us both in our sleep if we even try to cancel again. Besides, Em is going to be there too from what she said. He found out we were all going out and insisted on coming with us. I guess he's being a baby about the fact that he wasn't invited in the first place."

"He'll get over it," I laugh. "He just needs to get laid."

Bella smacks my chest while she laughs. "Edward Cullen, Em is like a big brother to me. I _DO NOT_ need to hear about him needing to get laid!"

I can't help but laugh with her. "What? Bella, he _is_ my big brother, and it's the truth," I shrug and then try to dodge her next slap. "Okay! Okay! I'll stop talking about my brother's sex life. Are you ready?" She nods so I take her hand, and together we walk to my car.

I follow the directions that Alice gave me and we pull up to what's obviously a night club. New Horizon: it's apparently only been here for two or three months, but you can't tell just by looking at it. It's absolutely hopping with people and there's a line outside that wraps half way around the block. Ali said to go straight up to the bouncer and give him our names. She promised we wouldn't have to wait in line but didn't give any further details.

As we walk up to the velvet rope, I wrap my arm protectively around Bella. Maybe I'm imagining things, but it seems like every single guy in line is ogling her. Yes, I'm staking my claim. Sue me.

The bouncer waves us through and tells us the rest of our party is in the VIP lounge. Seriously? What the hell, Alice? We make our way upstairs and easily find Emmett sitting in a booth by himself. I glance around and see my sister grinding into my boss on the dance floor and I look away quickly. Bella follows my gaze and then rewards me with a huge smile.

"You should be happy for her Edward. She's not a little girl anymore and she's found a man who loves her regardless of her overeager, hyperactive tendencies."

I have to laugh because if that doesn't describe my little sister then I don't know what does. "Still, that doesn't mean I want to see her grinding on my boss." I shudder and that makes Bella laugh. "Hey Bro!" I smile as I greet Emmett. I didn't notice before, but his eyes are following someone across the far side of the room. I turn to look and see a tall, busty blonde carrying a tray of drinks and my brother can't take his eyes off of her. He doesn't even notice when Bella and I slide into the opposite side of the booth until I smack him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for, Edward?" he shouts at me.

I feign innocence but Bella is beside me cracking up. Have I mentioned that I absolutely love the sound of her laughter? "Sorry. I said hi, but you seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on that blonde bimbo over there. What's up with that?" Okay, so maybe she's not a bimbo, but she's dressed like one, probably to get better tips.

Emmett gets defensive suddenly and practically jumps down my throat. "Don't call her a bimbo! You don't even know her," he yells.

"Whoa, Em, take it easy. I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, you don't know her either, do you?" I was trying to defuse the situation, but he was still all riled up. I've never seen him this way before.

Before I can say anything else, Bella grabs my hand and nudges me out of the booth. "Come on," she whispers to me. "He seems like he wants to be alone right now. Besides, I have a sexy boyfriend and I want to do some grinding of my own." Damn, she drives me insane, but there's no way I'm going to argue.

I let her lead me to the dance floor and watch as every guy in the room turns to look at her. I have to smile in satisfaction, knowing that she's mine. Bella is coming home with me tonight, and even if we don't do anything physical, that says something, right? Still, I can't help but feel a little jealous at all the attention she's getting.

Almost as if she can sense my unease, she turns around and smiles seductively at me. She takes my hands and places them on her hips before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down to her height. Before I can even fully comprehend what she's doing, she crashes her lips to mine and kisses me deeply. It takes me a few seconds, but then I'm kissing her back and rubbing my body into hers. I've never been that great of a dancer, but with Bella, things just sort of happen naturally. I run my hands up and down her body while we move together to the music.

She turns away from me, but never loses contact, grinding her perfect ass into my growing erection. I know she can feel what she's doing to me and she seems to be enjoying it. I run my hand along her stomach and then up to brush the underside of her breast. She arches her back, encouraging the contact and I bring my other hand up as well. Apparently my subtle touches aren't enough though because she grabs my hands with hers and places them directly on her boobs. I can't help the groan that escapes my throat and Bella turns her head to smirk at me. Yep, she's definitely enjoying this.

After a few more songs of dancing with and groping each other, I ask Bella if she needs a drink. I know I could definitely use a break to cool down a little. Bella nods her head and takes my hand as I lead the way to the bar. I order a BudLight and she asks for a frozen strawberry margarita. The bartender hands me a bottle and then says that someone will bring the other drink to our table as soon as it's ready. Knowing Bella probably really needs something now, I also have him add a bottle of water to my tab, take it, and then lead Bella back over to the booth.

Emmett is still following the blonde chick around with his eyes when we get back to the booth. This time though, he's not completely entranced and nods to us when we sit down. "So what's the scoop, Em?" Bella asks after a few minutes of watching him watch the girl while she sips from the bottle of water.

He sighs heavily and then looks at her tucked in close to my side. An emotion flashes across his face for a brief second and I can swear its regret. He quickly composes himself though and answers Bella's question. "I can't really explain it. I just feel drawn to her and we've never even met."

My eyes wander over to the blonde, who's now at the bar picking up a drink to deliver. I have a feeling it's Bella's margarita, and when she turns this way, my suspicion is confirmed. "Well now's your chance, Bro. She's heading this way."

Emmett's attention immediately jerks over to her. "Shit! What the hell am I supposed to say? She's never going to be interested in an oaf like me."

I have to laugh at that. I can't tell you how many times I've called him an oaf behind his back. To hear him say it himself is hilarious. "Dude, just say hi and introduce yourself. You're a good guy. If she's got any brains, she'll see that."

Just as I finish talking, she approaches the table. "Did someone order a strawberry margarita?" She looks around the table and then directly at Bella and smiles.

"Yeah. I did," Bella answers.

She smiles at all of us after handing Bella her drink. "How are you liking New Horizon?"

"It's great!" Bella says while I nod. Emmett is just staring at the waitress, so I kick him underneath the table making him glare at me.

He finally gets his shit together though, and speaks. "It's a nice place. The waitstaff is really hot." His eyes roam up and down her body appreciatively and she gasps.

"Excuse me?" she asks. She seems like she's about ready to bite his head off but he doesn't even notice. He sucks with girls.

His eyes travel back up to her face and he smiles. "I said the waitstaff is really hot." He adds a wink for good measure, which only serves to piss her off more.

Before he can even see it coming, she slaps him across the face. Hard. "For your information, I'm the owner of New Horizon, not some toy that you can pick up and then discard when you please. If you need any other drinks, please see the bartender." She looked at us all then before walking away. Wow!

"What the hell was that, Em?" I ask chuckling. "I said to say hi and introduce yourself, not make her feel like a two bit whore." Bella starts chuckling next to me and I pull her in closer to my chest while Emmett drops his head to the table and starts banging it against the wood.

"I don't know what happened. It's like the filter between my brain and my mouth stopped working and the words just spilled out. She's so fucking hot."

Alice must have seen what happened from the dance floor because as soon as the blonde left, she ran up to the booth. "What the hell did you say to Rose? I've never seen her that pissed off or actually smack a customer."

Emmett looks up at her and then around the room again. Rose is nowhere to be seen though and he looks back at Alice. "You know her?"

"Of course I know her you idiot! That's Rosalie Hale, the owner of the club. She's the one who gave me passes to the VIP room. Now what the hell did you say to her?"

Emmett looks horrified, like he doesn't know what to say, so I decide to step in. "Easy Ali. It was a misunderstanding. Emmett really has a thing for her and it caused him to put his foot in his mouth."

"What the hell, Em? Do you want us to get kicked out? This is supposed to be a birthday party for Bella and to celebrate her and Edward's relationship." Alice is pissed but Emmett doesn't seem to care.

"Whatever Ali. I'll go find her and apologize, okay?" Without even giving Alice a chance to say anything, Emmett slides out of the booth and disappears.

"What did he say, Edward? Rose is one of my friends and I'd hate to think that Emmett is going to screw that up."

Bella hasn't stopped laughing beside me and it causes me to start chuckling again, too. "He told her he thought the waitstaff was hot and then blatantly ogled her. That's when she slapped him across the face and said she was the owner, not a waitress."

Alice's jaw drops. "Are you serious?" All I can do is nod. "Well shit. I guess I'd better go find them and see if I can help smooth things over. I just hope he doesn't get his sorry ass kicked out."

"Go easy on him, Ali. I've never seen him like this before. He's really taken with her," I add.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Jazz, I'll be back in a few. I love you," she says before pulling him down for a kiss.

When she walks away, Jasper tells us he's going to get a beer and that he'll be right back. When I look at Bella, she's still smiling as she watches them all disappear. "Mmm... We're finally alone," she says as she tilts her head up toward me. I don't need any more invitation than that as I crash my lips to hers.

* * *

><p>AN So what did you think? Some of you guessed correctly with who the new character would be. Next up will be BPOV. Please let us know what you think and thanks for reading! =)


	18. Apologies

A huge thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for all your help, ideas, and thoughts for this story! I'm so glad we can work together!

A/N Ok, so I know we said next up would be BPOV, but when I started writing the chapter, it was EmPOV that grabbed and held my attention. I never intended for him to take over the entire chapter, but it is what it is! Hope you like the peak into his head.

Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, faving, and alerting this story! It's amazing to both of us that we're receiving so much support! Anyway, here's the chapter: Enjoy!

*** Lemon Warning ***

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 18 - Apologies

September 17, 2010

EmPOV

When Alice told me that she, Jasper, Edward, and Bella were all going out to a club to celebrate Bella's birthday, I was a little pissed that no one had thought to invite me. Sure, I would be the fifth wheel, but it's not like any of them would even notice. Hell, when Ali was with Jasper, the entire world around her disappeared. Edward and Bella had only been dating for a few days, but somehow I knew it would be the same for them.

I remember a few days ago when Ali called me to go find Edward. She told me that Bella was at her place crying and that she didn't know where Edward was. Of course I found him at the bar he plays at for open mic night; it's his refuge. Luckily I had gotten to him on time because now he and Bella are together and I've never seen him happier. The next day when I took him to get his car, he couldn't keep the damn smirk off his face. It made me sick, but that's probably because I was a little jealous. I wanted to find that happiness too.

This was my chance to get out there and meet some girls. I've never been very smooth when it comes to the opposite sex, but I figure it's worth a shot to try, right? So here I am, all dressed up (if you can really consider jeans and a button down shirt dressed up) and heading to New Horizon. It's a fairly new club that Alice found out about, so I'm really excited to give it a try.

When I park, I see the long line of people waiting to get in and I really hope Alice knows what she's talking about when she said to give my name to the bouncer. She wasn't happy to have to add it at the last minute, but tough shit. You should have invited me in the first place, then, huh? Damn little sprite.

I'm pleasantly surprised when the bouncer directs me to the VIP room. How cool is this? I guess I shouldn't really be surprised though. My baby sis definitely has connections. I walk upstairs and see that Ali and Jasper are already here, sitting at a table in the corner. When they spot me, she waves me over with a big smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're here, Emmy! Jazz and I want to dance. Can you sit at the table to save it for us? It's the best one and I don't want to lose it. Eddy and Bella should be here in about five minutes."

Gee, I see how I rate. "Sure, Ali-Cat! Go dance with your man. It's not like I have a hot date or anything."

She rolls her eyes at me and then starts tugging on Jasper's hand. I need a drink! With a resigned sigh, I start to look around the room to flag down a server and that's when I see her. There is a drop dead gorgeous blonde woman who seems to be the only server for the VIP room. Her hair is long and shiny but her face and body are beyond words. Fuck! What I wouldn't give to take her home with me tonight. My eyes involuntarily follow her around the room and I really want to flag her over but I don't. It's not like I'd have a chance in hell with her anyway.

I don't even notice when Edward and Bella arrive until the ass slaps me upside the head. When I ask him what he did it for, Bella cracks up laughing. My brother is the picture of innocence, but I know better. He apologizes, saying he tried to say hi but I was concentrating really hard on the blonde bimbo. I nearly lost it and I don't even know why. "Don't call her a bimbo! You don't even know her." I can't control my volume as I snap at him.

I don't know why I jump to her defense, but I do. There's just something about her that makes me feel the need to stand up for her. Edward tries to get me to calm down, but then Bella whispers in his ear and the next thing I know they're standing up and heading to the dance floor. My eyes automatically return to the beautiful blonde, who is still running from table to table, taking orders and delivering drinks.

I don't know how long I sit here, but it's a while. She never comes over to the table though, and I have mixed feelings about that. Part of me really wants her to so I can talk to her, but another part knows that I'll somehow screw up any chance I might have with her.

Sometime later, Edward and Bella rejoin me at the table and I nod to them as they sit down. When Bella asks me what's going on, I try to explain it but I can't even explain it to myself. I take a good look at them, cuddled up together and wish that it was me. I've never really thought of myself as the type to settle down before, but now that I'm surrounded by couples in love, I start to rethink that. I want what my brother and sister seem to have already found. I end up telling Bella that I can't explain what's going and that I feel drawn to this woman I've never even met.

Edward tells me that now is my chance and I look up to see my blonde haired beauty walking this way. God, she's gorgeous! When reality sinks in, I panic. "Shit! What the hell am I supposed to say? She's never going to be interested in an oaf like me." Let's be honest, I know I don't have a shot with this girl.

Edward laughs when I call myself an oaf but then tries to help me. "Dude, just say hi and introduce yourself. You're a good guy. If she's got any brains, she'll see that."

Right. I can do that. Just say hi and introduce myself. She gets to the table and smiles at all of us and I can't take my eyes off of her. She's absolutely breathtaking! Any coherent thought I had floating in my head is now gone and all I can do is stare at the amazing woman. She says something and then hands Bella her drink and asks how we're liking New Horizon. Bella says something in response but all I can do is stare. At least until Edward kicks me underneath the table. I know he's just trying to help, but dammit! That freaking hurt! I glare at him, but at least I'm able to pull myself together somewhat and answer her. "It's a nice place. The waitstaff is really hot." Without consciously doing it, my eyes roam up and down her body.

"Excuse me?"

You'd think by her tone I could tell that it was time to shut up, but no. I repeat myself and earn a hard slap in the face. My cheek is on fire as she tells me she's the owner of the club, not some toy to be used and then dumped. I'm not really surprised when she tells us that if we need any more drinks, we are to order directly from the bartender. Can you say, 'Open mouth, insert foot'? What the hell is wrong with me? Seriously!

Edward is snickering as he asks me just that. I explain that the filter between my mouth and my brain malfunctioned, but before I can say much more, Alice is there and she looks pissed. "What the hell did you say to Rose? I've never seen her that pissed off or actually smack a customer."

I heard the words, but all I really took in was the name. Rose. It was perfect for such a beauty. "You know her?" I can't help but ask the question.

"Of course I know her, you idiot! That's Rosalie Hale, the owner of the club. She's the one who gave me passes to the VIP room. Now what the hell did you say to her?" Damn, I don't think I've ever seen her this pissed off before. She may only be five foot tall, but she can be scary sometimes!

Edward tries to diffuse the situation by telling Alice that it was all a misunderstanding, but I don't think it flies because she starts yelling at me. Oh fucking well. What's done is done. I just wish there was some way for me to apologize to her but I don't even see her here anymore. "Whatever Ali. I'll go find her and apologize, okay?" I'm desperate to talk to Rose, so without even sparing Alice a glance, I get up and walk away, in search of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

After I discover that she's definitely not in the VIP room, I take a quick look around the first floor. She's not here either and my heart falls into my stomach. What I wouldn't give to start over with her. After one more circuit of the place, I approach the bartender in the VIP room. "Excuse me? I'm looking for Rosalie Hale. Have you seen her?"

He hardly even spares me a glance. "If she's not on the floor, then she'll be in her office. Go down the hall, past the bathrooms, and it'll be the first door on your left."

"Thanks!" I yell as I head to find her. When I get to her office door, I pause and knock lightly before cracking it open and poking my head in.

She doesn't even look up. "What the hell do you need, Felix?"

Not knowing what to do, I clear my throat. "Um, it's not Felix." When I speak, her eyes shoot up and she's glaring daggers at me. I finally understand where they got the expression 'if looks could kill,' because the look she's giving me right now seems to do just that.

"What the hell are you doing in my office and who told you where it was? I'm gonna fire him."

She's like a pit bull with her jaw clamped down on it's prey, but I don't back down. I came here to apologize and dammit, that's just what I'm gonna do, so I open the door the rest of the way and step inside. "Look, I came to apologize, okay? I don't know what got into me before and I'm sorry. It's just that I've never been face to face with a woman as beautiful as you. I hope you can forgive me." Wanting to prolong the moment with her, I hold out my hand. "I'm Emmett Cullen. I think you know my sister, Alice."

She looks at me for a minute before she finally speaks. "You're Alice's brother? Well, that explains a lot. Why the hell didn't you say so?" She reaches out and shakes my offered hand, smiling at me. "And sorry about before. I can be a real bitch sometimes. I get hit on a lot and it grates my nerves when someone assumes I'm just a waitress. I've worked my ass off to get where I am today and it rubs me the wrong way when people don't give me any credit. What you said tonight was just the straw that broke the camels back. I should never have slapped you."

Just as I'm about to respond, Alice barges into the small office. "Oh my god, Rose! I'm so sorry for anything my brother said to offend you. She's glaring at me so she misses Rose's wide grin.

"See! Like I said, it explains a lot." Rose looks from Ali to me and raises her eyebrows. "Alice it's fine. Your brother and I were just talking. I've had one hell of a night and what was probably supposed to be a compliment, ended up setting me off. I was just apologizing to him for slapping him."

Alice looks from Rose to me and then does it again. I really need her gone so I can have a moment alone with Rose. When she looks at me again, I try to subtly motion with my head for her to leave, but I'm not sure she catches my drift. Finally, after a deep sigh, I look straight after her. "Ali, we're fine, okay? Now go back out to Jasper and enjoy your night. I'd really like to finish my conversation with Rose without any interference." She looks a little hurt by my words, but turns to leave anyway. Hating to see my sister so down, I grab her arm and pull her into one of my bear hugs. "Love you, Ali-Cat. Thanks for coming in here to make sure I was okay."

At that, she smiles widely. "I didn't come in here for you, you big dork. I came in to make sure you didn't piss Rose off more. I didn't want her kicking us all out." With a wink, she struts out of the room, making both of us laugh.

I turn around to see Rose smiling, and my heart melts. "You should smile more often," I tell her, offering a smile of my own.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" she asks.

"Because you're absolutely breathtaking when you do."

She flat out laughs at that. "I like you, Emmett Cullen. You make a really shitty first impression, but you're not so bad after all, are you?"

I have hope that maybe I didn't fuck up completely. "Does that mean you're willing to give me a chance to redeem myself?"

Without saying anything, she walks around me and closes her office door. When she turns around again, she has a very mischievous look in her eyes. "They say you can tell a lot about a person by the way they kiss. Do you believe that, Emmett?"

At the word 'kiss,' I'm again left without a functioning brain. "Well...um...I...uh..."

"Oh stop your babbling and just kiss me already!" With that, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into her lips, kissing me hard. It takes a second for the shock to wear off, but when it does, I kiss her back. My arms wrap around her slender waist and I pull her flush with my body as my tongue finds it's way into her mouth. I guide her backwards until she's pressed up against the door, never breaking the kiss.

Soon, she's trying to unbutton my shirt and I have to stop her. As much as I'd love to take her right here in her office, I really want to do this right. So panting heavily, I pull away. "Rose, as much as I want this right now, we can't. You should be worshipped. You deserve to be treated like a queen. You're beautiful and I know you can feel how much I want you right now, but I want more than just sex. I want to take you out on dates and open doors for you. I want to do this right if you'll let me."

She looks shocked at what I'm saying, but then her lips are against mine again. I struggle internally with whether or not to stop her a second time, but then I give in and kiss her back. I've tried to stop her once already. If she wants this, then so be it. I let her pull my shirt off of me and she goes for my pants next. I grab her hands and still her for a moment. "You're sure this is what you want?" All she does is nod, but that's enough for me. I release her hands and she goes back to undoing the button on my jeans. Soon they're pooling at my feet and her hand is rubbing my cock through my boxers. She's driving me insane with her touch, but she seems to relish the control, so I give it to her completely.

I hear the lock engage on the door and then she leads me to her desk chair, pushing me down into it. Before I can fully grasp what she's doing, she frees me from my boxers and then quickly sucks my cock into her hot mouth. Fuck! She's deep-throating me and I feel like I'm about to blow; my hips automatically start to thrust into her, driving myself further down her throat and closer to my release. Almost as if she can read my mind, she frees me from her mouth. "Oh no you don't. You're gonna fuck more than my mouth, Big Boy."

I've never really relinquished control to anyone before during sex, but I find it to be a major turn on. She reaches into her desk, grabs a condom and then rips to open with her teeth before rolling it down my length. "You're a little overdressed, don't you think?" I ask her. She grins at me but then quickly lifts her skirt up, revealing the skimpiest g-string I've ever seen. I reach forward to trace the thin lace before pulling it down her legs. The smell of her arousal immediately assaults me and I lean forward to breathe in more of her. I'm dying for a taste, but she still has control and pushes me back against the chair, moving to straddle me. In one quick movement, she slams herself down onto my cock. "Fuck!" I shout without even realizing it.

"Oh, I plan to," she tells me before lifting off and slamming down again. Her hands are on my shoulders for balance as she continues to ride my cock, so mine move to her hips. I start thrusting in time with her movements, driving in deeper and deeper until I hit her sweet spot, causing her to scream out. I don't stop though; I continue to drive into her again and again, sending her over the edge. When I feel her tighten around my cock, I lose it. With three more deep thrusts, I spill into the condom, completely sated. Rose collapses into my chest and I hold her close for a few minutes, gently stroking her back. "Fuck that was nice," she says as she pulls away from my body. When my limp dick slides out of her as she stands, I immediately feel the loss and groan.

"That was better than nice, it was amazing," I add as I slide the rubber off my cock, careful not to make a mess. I notice her stepping back into her panties and realize she's probably gotta check on the place. I stand, toss the condom in the trash can beside her desk and then walk to where my clothes are in a pile on the floor. Within a minute, I'm put back together and turn to see her smirking at me. "What?" I ask when she doesn't look away.

"I've never done anything like this before. I don't know what it is about you, Emmett, but I feel drawn to you in a way I can't explain. Don't make me regret giving you a second chance."

"Never," I tell her before pulling her into my arms and kissing her. "I feel drawn to you, too. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you all night."

She smiles again and it lights up her beautiful face. "I've noticed," she whispers before pulling away. "Now you'd better go find your family before Alice comes back here looking for you. If there's one thing I've learned in the few months that I've known her, it's that you don't mess with Alice."

"What time are you off tonight? Maybe we can go for coffee?" I suggest hopefully.

"Coffee sounds nice. Felix can close up, so I can probably leave around one."

I glance at my watch. That's three and a half hours from now. As much as I dislike dancing, I dislike the thought of leaving more. "I'll be here," I say with a smile.

She rewards me with one of her own and then brushes her lips against mine. "Thank you," she tells me, but it feels like she's saying it for so much more.

"You're welcome," I tell her before turning to leave. "I'll see you around one."

As I make my way back to the booth, I see that Bella is there with her head on my brother's shoulder and her hands are hidden somewhere underneath the table; I don't even want to know what she's up to. I look around to see Ali and Jasper dry humping on the dance floor and shake my head as I slide into the booth. I can't wipe the grin off my face and Edward looks at me knowingly. This is going to be a long three hours.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading! Please let us know what you think by leaving a review! It makes our day! Next up WILL be BPOV, I promise!


	19. Firsts

Thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for your help as always! It's a pleasure working with you!

A/N Ok, we've decided to try to make Sunday our scheduled update day and update during the week if we can. I hope you guys don't mind! As promised, BPOV is up. Thank you to all who are reading our story and for your reviews and input! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 19 - Firsts

September 17, 2010

BPOV

Edward and I have really come such a long way in just a few days. When we got home from my doctor's office yesterday, Edward led me to the couch where we attacked each other. I remember tracing the planes of his chest with my fingertips before removing his shirt. Can I just say that Edward is so goddamn sexy? Every time I see him without his shirt on, my brain goes cloudy and all I can think about is when he finally claims me. I yearn for his kisses, for his touch, to feel him inside me, but I know we need to take things slow.

When Edward asked me if he could take my shirt off, I was hesitant. He's seen me in my bra before, but it's usually always been from behind. I was afraid that now that we were dating, I would be a disappointment to him. Still, I had worried my bottom lip with my teeth before deciding to just go for it, giving him a nod.

He was a perfect gentleman, making sure I was comfortable every step of the way. When he nuzzled his face in between my breasts, I let out a wanton moan which caused him to grow a little bolder, flicking his tongue across my lace covered nipple. My insecurities left me in that moment and I reached back to remove my bra. Edward looked at me uncertainly and tried to stop me, but I promised him that I was ready for him to see me. I may not have been ready for sex yet, but I was definitely ready for that.

His eyes were locked on my body as he reached forward to brush his thumbs across my nipples, sending chills up my spine and making my body quiver with pleasure. It was an amazing feeling; one I won't soon forget. He told me I was beautiful, and for the first time in a very long time, I actually felt like it may have been true.

His touch on me felt amazing and I was dying to reciprocate. I had wanted to feel him since he'd kissed me so passionately in the parking lot at the doctor's office. I knew we needed to be somewhere more private first, though. When Edward stopped me as I reached for the button on his jeans, I understood that he was just trying to make sure we weren't doing anything I wasn't ready for.

After reassuring him that I wanted to feel him, to touch him, he let me unbutton his pants and slide them down his hips. When I finally saw his hardened cock for the first time, my eyes went wide. From the times I had straddled his lap and ground myself into him, I imagined he was well endowed, but nothing like he really was. Suddenly all my nerves had flooded back and I wondered if I would be able to bring him pleasure.

I was still determined, though, so I reached out and touched him, wrapping my hand around his shaft. My movements had been slow and hesitant at first, but the sound of his groans brought back my courage and I lost some of my inhibitions. He obviously enjoyed my touch as much as I loved touching him and I couldn't have been happier. I could bring Edward pleasure and the thought had me euphoric.

After a few minutes, I was able to bring Edward his release and loved it when his head rolled back against the couch. I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as in that moment. Once he took a quick shower to clean himself up, he came up behind me in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you, Bee. That was amazing." He stepped forward until I was wedged between the counter and his body as his hands moved their way up under his shirt (which I stole) and to my breasts. When he discovered that I had forgone my bra, he growled in my ear before telling me how sexy I was. I mewled as he took my nipples and rolled them between his fingers at the same time he sucked on the sensitive skin behind my ear. My body was in overdrive, wanting so much more than he was giving me. I guess it was a good thing he left to go to work soon after that.

Tonight, while I was getting ready to go dancing, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I knew I was probably going overboard with my ensemble, but I wanted to look extra hot for my incredible boyfriend. I took the time to do my makeup and hair just right and found the sexiest outfit I owned. When I walked into the living room, Edward was deep in thought, so I cleared my throat to gain his attention. I have to admit I felt a little smug as his eyes nearly pooped out of his head when he took in my appearance. The look on his face was almost predatory, and when he licked his lips, I had to smile. Mission most definitely accomplished.

Now I find myself walking up to the bouncer of New Horizon with Edward's arm wrapped securely around me. I can tell he's got a bit of a jealous side, and I can't help but feel a little proud. Mike never cared who looked at me so long as they kept their hands to themselves. He liked to show me off like I was some object he owned, not his girlfriend, or fiance.

When the bouncer tells us we can head up to the VIP room, I'm honestly not surprised. Leave it to Alice to pull off something like this. The club is bouncing with loud music, neon lights, and tons of people dancing, laughing, and having a good time. We make our way upstairs and my eyes begin to search for a familiar face. Edward tenses up beside me and I follow his gaze to see Alice rubbing herself all over Jasper. It's not overtly sexual, but it's definitely not for younger eyes.

I smile widely at Edward and tell him he should be happy for her. She has, after all, found a wonderful man to love her for who she is. When we get to the table where Emmett is sitting, I notice that he's a bit distracted. Edward smacks him on the back of his head to get his attention and he's pissed. They banter back and forth for a few minutes, but when I see that Emmett only gets more and more agitated, I grab Edward's hand and try to subtly bump him out of the booth.

Luckily, he takes the hint and within a few seconds, we're headed out to the dance floor. When we get to a suitable spot, far enough from the prying eyes of his family, I turn around and smile seductively at him. After placing his hands low on my hips, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to meet my lips. My tongue snakes out to meet his and I kiss him deeply. We start to sway to the music and Edward's hands move from up hips up my body and then back down.

After a few minutes I break the kiss, breathing heavily, and turn around so my back is to Edward. As I rub my ass into his hips, I feel his erection press into my back, growing with every move I make. Why can't I be ready for more with him? I want it more than anything, but I know it's still too soon. It wouldn't be fair to either of us.

As we continue dancing, Edward slides his hand back up my body and brushes the side of my breast. It feels amazing and sends electricity throughout my entire being and I can't help but arch my back to get closer to his touch. When he raises his other hand, I nearly lose it. I need more, so I take his hands and place them directly on my breasts, turning my head to smile at him in encouragement.

Once he knows that it's okay to touch me, he doesn't need any encouragement. As we continue to dance, his hands roam freely over my body, rubbing, and groping, grabbing and teasing. I let my own hand brush against him several times, each eliciting a growl from deep within his chest. I don't know how long we dance for, but when Edward asks me if I want to grab a drink, I readily agree.

I lead him to the bar where he orders a BudLight and I ask for a frozen strawberry margarita. Yes, I know it's a girly drink, but I'm a girl. What can I say? The bartender says that my drink will be delivered to the table and I'm about to head that way, but Edward adds a bottle of water to his tab, grabs it, and then leads me back to the booth.

It looks like Alice and Jasper are still dancing the night away out on the dance floor, because Emmett is still alone when we get back to the booth. He seems to be in a slightly better mood, though, as I ask for the scoop on the blonde he's been watching all night.

I watch him as he takes a deep breath and then looks at Edward and me. He looks sad for a moment but then tells me he can't really explain what's going on, just that he feels drawn to her.

Edward calls our attention to the waitress, who's now headed this way with my drink in her hand. To say Emmett freaks out would be an understatement. Edward tries to calm him, telling him just to say hello and introduce himself. He also tells him that he's a good guy and that if she's got any brains, she'll see that about him.

When she gets to the table, she asks about the drink and smiles at me, assuming it's mine. When I tell her I ordered it, she hands it to me and then asks about how we're liking the club. I find it a bit odd that a waitress would worry too much about that, but I tell her it's great and leave it at that.

Edward must have kicked his brother under the table, because Emmett jumps suddenly and glares at him. It works though, because he finally opens his mouth and speaks, and then proceeds to insert his foot in the gaping whole. I've never really seen him around girls, but I never thought he'd be stupid enough to openly check her out like he did. The slap she gave him was well deserved. Hell, if it were me, I probably would have done the same thing.

After explaining that she was the owner of the club and not some waitress, she storms off and disappears. Edward is cracking up at the entire situation and I can't keep from smiling. Even if it's at Em's expense, I love seeing Edward this happy and carefree.

Within seconds, Alice and Jasper rejoin us and she demands to know what the hell's just happened. Emmett seems too shocked at the fact that his sister seems to know the girl to even speak, so Edward tries to defuse the situation.

Emmett ends up storming off, claiming that he's going to apologize, and Alice demands to know what it was that he said to her friend in the first place. I can't stop laughing, because, for some strange reason, I find the entire situation hilarious. Ali ends up going to find Emmett and Rosalie to try and smooth things over, and Jazz tell us he's going to the bar to get a drink. Soon, it's just Edward and I sitting in the booth by ourselves and I hum in content. "We're finally alone," I tell him, tilting my head up towards his. He seems to catch my drift and immediately claims my lips.

As we sit in the booth and kiss, we begin letting our hands roam over each others' bodies. When I palm his prominent erection, he groans into my mouth and he bucks his hips into my hand. One of his hands comes up and he cups my breast, running his thumb over my nipple. Even though I'm fully clothed, I can still feel a fire spreading though my body from his touch.

I have to cross my legs under the table to try to gain some sort of friction; he's driving me crazy with the way he's kissing me. He must catch on to what I'm doing, because he breaks away from my lips and kisses his way to my ear. "Mmm, Bee. Why are you crossing your legs? Does making out with me like this turn you on that much?"

My brain is completely fried as he suddenly pinches my nipple roughly. "Fuck, Edward!" I hiss. "Yes. I am so turned on right now."

I thought he'd laugh at me for admitting it, but he moaned instead. "Dammit, Bee. You have no idea how much I want to touch you right now, to help you with your need like you helped me earlier."

Without thinking too much about what I'm doing, I uncross my legs and grab his hand, placing it between them. "Whoa! What are you doing, Bee? Are you sure you're..."

"Shut up and touch me already, Edward," I whisper before kissing him again. He's hesitant at first, but then his hand slips under my skirt and I feel his fingers brush lightly against my cloth covered core.

"Fuck you're wet, Bee. I can feel it even through your underwear." I'm about to respond when his fingers dip into my panties and run through my folds. "Is this okay?" he asks, unsure. All I can do is nod at him.

"Shit!" I hiss when his index finger dips inside my core. His eyes meet and hold my gaze as he adds a second finger and starts moving in and out of me. My body is on fire as he continues to push in deeper and deeper. When his thumb comes in contact with my clit, I nearly come unglued. Here we are, in the middle of a crowded club, and he's fucking me with his fingers.

To help hide his actions and cover my moans, his mouth claims mine again and he kisses me passionately. His thumb presses against my sensitive nub again and I'm done for. When I come down from my high, Edward breaks the kiss and smirks at me. When he removes his fingers from inside me, he brings them up to his mouth and licks them clean.

I don't know whether to be freaked out or turned on, disgusted or begging for a taste of my own. It turns out that I don't have to even ask though, because he brings his face back down to mine, leaving only about half an inch between us. I can smell myself on his breath and suddenly I'm overwhelmed. I close the distance between our mouths and tentatively lick at his bottom lip.

When his lips part and his tongue meets mine, I groan. Tasting myself on him is an erotic experience, to say the least. I'm beginning to understand the appeal of oral sex. When we finally break our kiss, I rest my head on his shoulder and try to catch my breath. Several minutes later, Emmett rejoins us, sliding into the booth across from us. He's got a shit-eating grin on his face, and if I had to guess, I'd say he got some. My hand is resting on Edward's leg, so I slowly slide it up to rub against his cock. He's still rock hard and I really want to help him with that, but there's no way with Em sitting right across from us. Instead, I motion towards the dance floor and he leads me out of the booth after nodding.

* * *

><p>AN Don't forget to let us know what you thought by leaving a review! EPOV will be up next! Thank you all! XOXO


	20. Unexpected

Special thanks goes to teamedwardforever1998 for everything you do to help me with this story! You're awesome! XOXO

A/N I wanted to forewarn you that this chapter is shorter than normal. My son was mauled by a pitbull on Wednesday night and we spent Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday in the hospital. He's okay, but has to go back Monday for another surgery. Needless to say, I didn't have a lot of time to concentrate on this story as my focus was elsewhere. Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, faving, and alerting this story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 20 - Unexpected

September 17, 2010

EPOV

Tonight has been absolutely perfect. Bella and I made out in the booth while we were alone and she let me finger that pretty pussy of hers. When I licked her juices off my hand I was in heaven. She tasted amazing: tangy, salty, and sweet, all at the same time. I can't wait until she's ready for me to bury my face between her legs.

What was even better though, was the way she watched me as I licked my fingers. It was almost as if she wanted a taste, too. She'd explained to me before that she and Mike never did anything beyond basic sex, so I'm pretty sure she's never tasted herself. I know some women probably wouldn't enjoy it, but I thought I'd give her the option at least. I lowered my head to hers, stopping only when our lips were less than an inch apart. I knew she could smell herself on my breath, but I waited, not wanting to pressure her at all.

I didn't have to wait long, though. Bella closed the distance and licked at my bottom lip. When I opened my mouth to hers and our tongues collided, her resulting groan nearly sent me over the edge. She definitely wasn't repulsed by the taste and I found that sexy as hell.

When Emmett came back with a goofy ass grin on his face, I knew things must have gone well for him. I was about to ask him about it when I felt Bella's hand slide up my thigh and rub against my erection. My breath caught in my throat and I looked at her wide-eyed. When she motioned toward the dance floor, I nodded eagerly and led her away from Emmett and the booth.

I don't know how long Bella and I danced the second time around, but we couldn't keep our hands off each other. It was like she was much more confident in herself and I couldn't help but smile at that, hoping I was partially responsible for that newfound confidence. Now, as I move my body to the beat of the music, never allowing even in inch of space between our bodies, I'm in heaven.

We end up taking a break and I walk Bella back to the booth before heading to the bar for another round of drinks. Em, Alice, and Jasper are all sitting down talking, so they give me their orders as well. After I order the drinks, I pull out my wallet to pay but the bartender waives me off. "Miss Hale said that the rest of your drinks tonight are on the house," he explains. He hands me three beers and says that the girls' drinks will be delivered when they're ready. With a 'thank you,' I grab the beers and head back to the table.

When I get there, I slide in next to Bella and pass a beer to Jasper and Emmett. Bella leans in and kisses me on the cheek before moving her mouth up to my ear. At first I think she's going to tell me something, but then she sucks my earlobe into her mouth, lightly grazing it with her teeth. That simple action sends electricity throughout my body and I close my eyes and groan. God, the things this woman can do to me.

When she releases my ear and pulls away from me, she's chuckling. "Problem, Edward?" she smirks.

_Two can play at that game, my sexy vixen. _"Nothing you can't help me with," I tell her as I grab her hand and place it on my very hard cock under the table. Her eyes widen for a moment as she quickly meets my eyes. I lean in and whisper huskily in her ear. "Do you like what you do to me, Bee? How hard you make me?" I don't give her time to answer before I continue. "I hope you're planning to help me with my 'problem' when we get home."

She sucks in a quick breath before turning to look at me again. I can see the desire burning in her eyes and I start to wonder if she'll want to do more than we've already done in the last few days. Maybe she'll let me go down on her, taste her sweet essence directly. My mouth waters just at the thought of that. "How much longer do you want to stay?" she asks after a moment of composing herself.

"Maybe for one or two more drinks?" I suggest and she nods.

"You're right. Ali would kill us both if we duck out too early."

"Damn straight, I would," comes a response that neither of us are expecting: Alice. Shit! I completely forgot we're sitting at a table with my brother, sister, and boss. As Bella and I separate slightly, we look at everyone else. They're all staring back at us with huge smirks on their faces. They must have been listening to our whispered conversation.

Luck is with us though, and we're spared from endless questions when Rose Hale approaches our table with the ladies' drinks and six shot glasses filled to the brim. She sets the drinks on the table and then slides in to sit next to my brother. It's a tight squeeze to fit four people on the bench, so I wrap my arms around Bella and pull her into my lap to make a little more room. I know she can feel how hard I am still, because she grinds her ass into me, eliciting a growl from deep in my chest.

"So I wanted to apologize to you all about my behavior earlier," Rose starts. "It was uncalled for and I have no excuse. Emmett and I have already um... spoken about it, and he understands, but I wanted to apologize to you guys as well. What better way to do that than to buy you all shots?" She passed around the shot glasses and I smelled mine. Whatever it was, it smelled pretty strong. "This is our top-of-the-line tequila, Don Eduardo, normally eight dollars a shot. There's very little burn but amazing effects."

We all watched her as she raised her glass to us and then slammed the shot back without even flinching. Damn! Bella looks at me with wide eyes but then looks determined. She grabs her shot glass, touches it to Alice's, and together they drink the gold liquid. "Wow!" Bella says amazed. "There's absolutely no burn whatsoever! Edward, you've got to try this!"

Not wanting to be shown up by the girls, I look at Emmett and Jasper and shrug. "Are you guys with me?" They nod and each grab a glass, tapping it with mine, and then we all down the shots at the same time. Bella is right, there's no burn at all.

Emmett and Jasper seem to like it too, but it's Em who speaks first and shocks the hell out of the entire table. Well, all except Rose it would seem. "Damn, Babe, this is some good shit!" he tells her before kissing her deeply. I watch Alice to see her reaction, and it doesn't surprise me when her jaw drops and her eyes about pop out of her head.

"Emmett Cullen! What in the _HELL_ do you think you're doing?" she all but screeches at him, effectively ending his moment with Rose.

"Alice, it's okay," Rose tried to explain as she waived her hand toward the bartender. "Emmett and I had a really nice chat earlier and I really like him. We're actually going to go out for coffee tonight when we leave here."

Alice looks shocked but doesn't have time to say anything because another round of shots is delivered by the bartender. When he places the glass down in front of her, she wastes no time downing it and slamming it back on the table before grabbing Jasper's glass and doing the same.

Dammit! She's had three shots of tequila in less than five minutes. She's going to be totally shitfaced in about ten. Jasper realizes the same thing because he quickly stands up and pulls her with him. "That's our cue to leave," he explains. "Rose, thank you for the drinks tonight. See you all later." Without another word, he drags a very pissed off Alice out of the VIP room and down the stairs. At least she didn't make a scene.

Bella climbs off my lap and looks toward the exit like she isn't sure whether or not to go after Alice and Jasper. I stand up beside her and then pull her into the recently vacated bench. "She'll be fine, Bee. You know how she can get. Let's enjoy the rest of our evening and then we'll go home in a bit, okay?" I lean in toward her and whisper in her ear. "Then you can help me with my problem." When her breath hitches in her throat, I chuckle. I can't wait to get my girl home but I really want to hear the scoop on Emmett, too.

"So... You're Rose, right?" I decide that since no one is going to introduce anyone, I should start.

She smiles and holds out her hand towards me and then Bella. "I'm so sorry. Yes, my name is Rosalie Hale. I'm the owner of New Horizon."

"It's nice to meet you Rose. I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella. I'm Emmett and Alice's brother." We shake hands and talk for a bit about trivial stuff. When she asks how long Bella and I have been together, I look at Bella while I answer. "We've only been together for a few days, but we've been best friends our whole lives. Bella recently got out of a long-term relationship and things with us just sort of fell into place."

I smile down at my girl, who smiles back before reaching up to press a kiss to my lips. When she pulls away, she looks at Rose. "I wasted seven years of my life on a man who cheated on me the entire time, when I already knew the perfect man. I was just too stupid to see it back then."

Rose 'aww'ed as Em laughed. I just couldn't believe that Bella said I was the perfect man. I mean, I'm far from perfect, but for her I would be anything she wanted me to be. Rose is about to order another round of drinks when I look at my watch. It's almost one in the morning and I still have things I want to do to my amazing girlfriend tonight. I thank her for the drinks and tell her what a wonderful club she has while I'm pulling Bella out of the booth and to her feet. She must realize that I want to get home, because she doesn't put up any fight. She seems just as anxious to be alone as I am.

We say our goodbyes and I grab Bella's hand as I lead her across the dance floor and to the stairs. "Are you ready to go home and help me with this?" I ask her as I press the back of her hand to my crotch. The moment I had started thinking about getting her home, I was instantly hard again.

"Oh, hell yes!" she whispers before practically dragging me down the stairs and out the door. When we get to my car, I spin her around and kiss her deeply. She drops my hand and wraps her arms around my neck, holding me to her. My arms wrap around her back and rest on her ass as I pull her hips into mine. We both groan at the feeling and she quickly wraps her legs around my waist to get even closer to me.

Just as I'm about to back her up against my car so my hands are free, I'm interrupted by a menacing voice. "Well, what the hell do we have here?"

* * *

><p>AN Well... what did you think? Don't hate us because it's a cliffie! You know it makes the story exciting! Next up: BPOV


	21. Called Out

Thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for everything you do for me! Your continuous support and help with this story mean a great deal. Thank you for being so patient!

A/N These last few weeks have been tough, but I'm happy to report that my son is going much better. Thank you to everyone for your support in the matter and for your patience. I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I apologize, but my son will always come first to me. Anyway, I'll let you get to the chapter. I've included the last few paragraphs of the last chapter to refresh your memory. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter:<em>

_We say our goodbyes and I grab Bella's hand as I lead her across the dance floor and to the stairs. "Are you ready to go home and help me with this?" I ask her as I press the back of her hand to my crotch. The moment I had started thinking about getting her home, I was instantly hard again._

_"Oh, hell yes!" she whispers before practically dragging me down the stairs and out the door. When we get to my car, I spin her around and kiss her deeply. She drops my hand and wraps her arms around my neck, holding me to her. My arms wrap around her back and rest on her ass as I pull her hips into mine. We both groan at the feeling and she quickly wraps her legs around my waist to get even closer to me._

_Just as I'm about to back her up against my car so my hands are free, I'm interrupted by a menacing voice. "Well, what the hell do we have here?"_

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 21 - Called Out

September 17, 2010

BPOV

Tonight with Edward has been incredible. Never in my life have I felt so much sexual tension building within me. I know it's my body's way of telling me I'm ready for more with him, but my heart still says I'm not ready to go all the way. It's almost like I'm at war with myself.

As Edward sits and chats with Rose about trivial matters, I start thinking about our relationship and how quickly it's progressing. Sure, with Mike, I technically slept with him on our first date, but I was young and naive back then; I was a lovestruck teenager who would've done anything to please the object of her affection. None of it was real, though. That's one thing I'm sure of now. Did I love Mike? The truth, is that I loved a guy who never existed; it was all a facade, everything he did and said while we were together.

I'm drawn from my thoughts when Rose asks how long Edward and I have been together. I glance up at Edward while he answers her, and I can't help but feel his words deep down inside me; they're almost poetic. When he finishes, he looks down at me and smiles, which I return automatically. I can feel my eyes stinging with unshed tears, so to hide it, I stretch so I can kiss Edward's lips. I always knew he was an amazing man, but it's not until that exact moment that I realize it's so much more than that. Edward may have his flaws, but he's the perfect man for me.

When I turn to Rose, I explain how I wasted seven years of my life on a man who constantly cheated on me when I had known the perfect man all along. I don't know how I didn't realize it until now, but once the thoughts started to flow, it was completely obvious. The other thing that becomes obvious, is that my body has now convinced my heart that I'm ready for more. I no longer feel scared about what it would mean to give myself to Edward intimately. I'm still worried about what it will do to our friendship, but right now, I have faith that we can get through anything as long as we do it together.

I'm getting antsy to leave, but I don't want to come right out and say it. When Edward glances at his watch, I become hopeful that he's ready to go, too. Instead of allowing Rose to order another round of drinks, he thanks her for a great night and tells her what an amazing club she has. I can feel the anticipation building in my stomach of what will happen when we're finally alone, and say a quick goodbye to Rose and Emmett before allowing Edward to start leading me out of the club.

Once we're at the stairs, Edward subtly rubs the back of my hand against his rock hard erection, asking me if I'm ready to help him with it. All I can think about is the amazing orgasm he gave me earlier in the booth, and I want to return the favor more than anything. I don't try to hide my excitement as I whisper a quick 'oh, hell yes!' and drag him out of the club. We get to his car, but instead of opening the door for me, he spins me around and kisses me with so much passion I feel like I'm going to explode. I release his hand and wrap my arms around his neck; I need to be closer to him and this seems like the easiest way. I feel his arms wrap around my back and rest on my ass as he pulls me even closer still. As Edward rubs his erection against me, we both groan, and without even thinking about what I'm doing, I jump into his arms and wrap my legs securely around his waist. Feeling his erection against my covered core is almost enough to make me lose it right here.

Just when I feel Edward start to move toward the car, I hear a familiar voice and my heart falters. "Well, what the hell do we have here?"

"Daddy?" I ask as I drop my legs from around Edward's waist and take a small step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Young Lady. Would you care to explain to me what's going on?" He looks at me sternly before glancing over at Edward and shaking his head. "Edward," he says in acknowledgement.

"Chief Swan," comes his reply. His voice shakes slightly and I know he's nervous. My dad is the chief of police in Forks, after all, and he's usually packing heat. He can be a very intimidating guy, even for someone who hasn't done anything wrong.

My dad turns back to me and has a frown on his face. "Bella, would you care to explain to me about a very disturbing article I read this morning on the front page of the Forum? It said Forks' favorite couple spilt up. I have to say that I didn't believe it. I thought that you would call me yourself if it had been true, but I guess I was wrong."

My heart sinks into my chest at the disappointment evident in his voice. Why the hell hadn't I picked up the phone to call him? It would have been easy to do, but with my life falling to pieces, I guess I just hadn't thought about it. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes, and I'm about to lose it when Edward wraps me in his arms again and squeezes me tightly against him.

"Chief, we were just about to head back to my apartment. Would you care to follow us there so we can talk somewhere more private?"

"Thank you, Edward. I think I'll do that."

Without another word, Edward opens my door for me and helps me into the seat before moving around to the other side. He starts the car and waits until he sees my dad in the rearview mirror. My dad knew where Mike's apartment was and would occasionally show up just to check on us, but his visits were few and far between. The visit tonight has definitely frazzled me, and once Edward starts driving, I lose my fight with the tears and they start streaming down my face.

"What have I done, Edward? How could I not have told him what happened? He's my father!" I sob. His voice keeps playing over and over in my mind, but I don't hear his words. The only thing I can hear is his disappointment in me, and it only serves to make me cry harder.

"Bee, it'll be alright, I promise. Take a deep breath in and out for me, okay? You're dad will understand once we talk to him and explain everything that happened."

I know Edward's right, but it doesn't do much to calm me down. I try to take a deep breath like he suggests, but I can't. All I can manage are short, quick gasps of air and I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate. I've always been a daddy's girl, and the thought of disappointing my father is enough to break me. I just hope I can make him understand what happened and why I didn't call him.

I few minutes later, we get home and park. My dad pulls in right beside us, but before Edward moves to get out of the car, he leans over to me and uses his hand to pull my chin in his direction. When our eyes meet, he smiles reassuringly at me. "I'm here, Bee, and I always will be. We'll make your dad understand together, okay? I love you."

Before I have a chance to say anything in return, Edward presses his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. It doesn't last long, but it's enough to show me that he meant what he said. We have each other, and that's what matters most. "I love you, too, Edward. Thank you...for everything."

Edward climbs out of the car and walks around to my side, opening my door for me and offering me his hand. When I take it, I feel a gentle squeeze of reassurance and it's enough to give me hope that things will all work out. The important thing is that I have Edward and I know he's not going anywhere.

Once my dad joins us after locking up his cruiser, we all head inside. There's an awkward silence in the air and the tension is so think it's hard to breathe, but I'm not upset anymore. Edward and I can get through this together, and we will.

September 17, 2010

EPOV

I have to admit that I nearly had a heart attack tonight when Charlie came up behind us on the street. Bella and I were so lost in our own little world that I wasn't even aware of his presence. When he spoke, the voice was somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place it. All I know is that it sent a chill down my spine.

I didn't want to let Bella go, but she recognized her father's voice right away and dropped her legs from around my waist before she addressed him. Panic surged through me in that instant, because I realized that Bella probably hadn't mentioned her breakup with Mike or that fact that she and I were dating, let alone living together. Still, I did my best to keep my composure and turned to face the Chief.

I knew my suspicions were correct when he mentioned reading about Bella and Mike's breakup in the Forks' Forum. I cringed internally at that because it was an awful way to have to find out about your daughter's life, but I kept quiet. I wasn't sure what Bella was going to say or do, but when I saw that she was about to lose it, I pulled her to me and spoke to Charlie for her, suggesting that he follow us back to the apartment.

On the way home, I told Bella that everything would be okay and tried to get her to calm down. She was sobbing and on the brink of hyperventilating and I wanted to try to stop it if I could. I promised her I wouldn't leave her and that we'd explain everything to Charlie together. She seemed to accept my reassurance and had pulled herself together a bit by the time we got home. With a quick kiss and an 'I love you', I climbed out and walked around to help Bella out of the car.

Now here we sit in my small living room, and I listen as Bella tells her father all about what happened with Mike. Charlie has always been extremely protective of Bella, I think because she's an only child, and I knew he wasn't going to take what she had to say easily. I sit quietly as Bella explains that day in August with perfect recall and watch as Charlie turns a deep scarlet color. Yep, he's definitely pissed off and I'm extremely glad he isn't mad at me...yet, at least.

Bella explains to him how she called me after she walked out on Mike and I let her stay with me. He knows we've been inseparable our whole lives, so I think he understands why I would offer Bella a place to stay. At this point, I step in and explain to him how I found Bella on the floor in front of my apartment, curled up in a fetal position and crying hard. I also explain how, the next day, I went and confronted that asshole.

Part of me really wants to earn his approval, so I admit everything. I tell him exactly what Mike said about how he's cheated on Bella for their entire relationship, that he's been with dozens of women. I still get sick to my stomach even thinking about it, so I can only imagine what Charlie must be feeling.

Once I finish explaining about what happened on the practice field and how we all ended up getting arrested, I look at Bella. She's watching me carefully and shows me so much love in just that one look. I squeeze her hand that I'm still holding to let her know that she should take over, and she immediately starts in about the viral video taken by the security guard. I thought she'd break down crying again at this part, but she doesn't. In fact, the more she talks about it, the angrier at that little prick she gets. I'll tell you one thing, I'm glad I've never done anything like that to Bella, because I can guarantee you if she ever sees him again, she's not just going to walk away; he'll probably leave with his balls in his throat.

Anyway, after she's done telling him about the video, she looks over at me. I know she's unsure of how to explain our relationship and how it came to be, so I smile at her and lean in to give her a soft kiss before squaring my shoulders and facing her father.

"Chief Swan, over the last two weeks, I have fallen completely in love with your daughter. When I think about it now, I realize I was always in love with her, but I wanted her to be happy. That day she came to me crying, it broke me; it still breaks me every time she cries because I hate to see her sad."

I take a deep breath before continuing. "After two weeks of holding her close at night, I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I was in love with her and I had to know if she felt the same way about me, so I decided to ask her out on a date for her birthday. The night didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but the results couldn't have been better. The following day, we both admitted our feelings and decided to attempt a relationship."

I look at Bella and smile as I squeeze her hand. Taking one more deep breath, I finish saying what I need to say. "Sir, I love Bella with my entire heart and soul. I can't tell where she ends and I begin most of the time. I know it sounds cheesy, but she's my soulmate; I have no doubt about that.

"I know I should have come to you right away when I realized my feelings, and I'm sorry I didn't, but I'm asking you now. Will you please allow me to make Bella happy? To be there for her, to take care of her and protect her? To love her unconditionally? Because I do, Sir. I love her more than I've ever loved anything before, and amazingly, she loves me, too."

His eyes shift from me to Bella and freeze there. "Bella?"

"It's true, Daddy. I know I just got out of a relationship, but being with Edward makes me feel like I'm home. He holds my entire heart and always will." I could feel her small hand squeeze mine as she spoke and couldn't help but feel elated at her words.

Charlie was quiet for several minutes, just watching the two of us carefully. I know it was probably the cop in him, but it's like he wouldn't allow himself to miss a single detail. He must have felt bad about not seeing the truth about Mike earlier, before he allowed his daughter to get so involved with him, so he definitely wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He didn't have to worry though, I'll never hurt Bella the way that bastard did.

"I really wish you would have called me Bella," he finally said, breaking the intense silence. "I could have saved myself a trip up here had I known that Edward was taking such good care of you." I relax a great deal at his words. He must have found what he was looking for, because now he's smiling at the two of us.

"Thank you, Sir. It really means a lot to me that you can see that," I tell him.

He chuckles before responding. "Edward, I've known you since you were a toddler. There's no need to call me Sir... Chief works just fine."

"Um, oh, um okay? Thank you, uh Chief," I start rambling, which only causes his laughter to grow and Bella to join in.

"Relax, will ya? You can call me Charlie; I was just giving you a hard time. I can see how happy Bella is and that makes me happy. She has a spark in her that I haven't seen in quite some time and I never want to see it go out again."

I'm more sure of myself this time when I respond. "Thank you, Charlie. I promise I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't. Bella is an amazing woman and I'm very luck to have received her love and devotion. I don't know what I did to earn it, but I promise you I'll never take it for granted."

Charlie reaches his hand out to shake mine and I immediately return the gesture. When our hands lock together, he grips mine firmly, almost to the point of being painful. "You be sure you don't, Edward. Otherwise I'll have to hunt you down and deal with you myself. Speaking of... Bella, does Mike still have his apartment in that one building? I'd like to drop by and have a word or two with him." Not knowing what to say, she simply nods her head and Charlie smiles. "Good. I guess I'm going to head out then. Oh, and Edward, it's about damn time you realized you had feelings for my daughter."

I'm dumbfounded. What the hell is he talking about? Curiosity wins out and I have to ask him. "Excuse me? What do you mean by that, Charlie?"

He laughs a deep, belly laugh. "Easy, Son. You've known each other for twenty years. From the time you first met until now, I could see how much you cared for each other. If that damn Newton kid hadn't have gotten in the way, you would have been together much sooner. Better late than never, I guess." Without another word, Charlie rises from his seat, kisses Bella on the top of her head, and walks toward the door. He pauses for a second when he gets there and turns back around. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Next time, make sure you pick up the phone and call your old man when a life altering event happens, okay? I'd hate to think of the two of you running off to Vegas and eloping or something and robbing me of the chance to walk my little girl down the aisle." Bella and I both gasp at his words, making him chuckle loudly as he walks out the door.

* * *

><p>AN Well, what did you think? I know the majority of you guessed that the voice belonged to Mike. I hope you're not too disappointed! Please take a moment to review and share your thoughts, and thanks for reading!

I'm honestly not sure who'll be up next, but I'm leaning toward MPOV. Let me know if you want to read about Charlie's visit to him!


	22. Hunger

A/N First, I want to apologize for the delay. It's been absolutely crazy around here lately. I got sick the day after Thanksgiving and haven't fully recovered yet. Plus, I had a major case of writer's block on top of that. A special thanks goes to TeamAllTwilight for her help with this chapter. If it weren't for her, it wouldn't be done and posted right now. THANK YOU! Also, thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for your continual help and support with this story. I have posted a separate thread for outtakes for Close to Home. Visit my profile for the link. Enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 22 - Hunger

September 18, 2010

BPOV

As the door closes behind Charlie, I turn to Edward with wide eyes. Did my dad really just say what I thought he did? Edward and I have only been dating for a few days, and already my father is talking about marriage? I mean, come on! We haven't even had sex yet! I must have heard him wrong. At least... that's what I try to convince myself, but the look on Edward's face isn't making it easy.

His beautiful green eyes have a sparkle in them that I've never seen before and he's got a vulturous look on his face. My stomach ties itself in knots as he slowly makes his way toward me, and I watch the color of his eyes darken with each step he takes. Somehow, we become predator and prey, and Edward looks extremely hungry.

The hunger in his eyes along with his demeanor brings back those same feelings in me as earlier. My body meets his as he stalks closer to me, almost involuntarily. When our lips meet, the normal fire is there, but this time it seems to be scorching every inch of my skin. Without a word, he picks me up bridal-style and carries me to our bedroom. I'm a little taken aback by my train of thought, but that's what it is now: _our_ bedroom.

After he gently lays me on the bed, he lightly runs his hands over my cloth covered body. Mewling and gasping, my body reacts naturally, like I've made the same movements thousands of times. With Edward, everything comes so easily.

In the heat of the moment, there is no real need for words; his mouth and hands say it all as he worships every part of me. I manage to slide my hands in between us and start to pull at the buttons of his shirt, needing more of a connection with this incredible man. I immediately feel the searing heat of the electrical current everywhere our skin meets as my fingers graze over his chest. I finally manage to work his shirt away from his body and slide it down his arms revealing his beautifully sculptured chest.

The sexual tension in the room is thick, and I know that even though I may not be ready to go all the way, we will definitely be treading some unchartered waters tonight. That thought alone has me rubbing my thighs together, trying to gain some sort of friction, but Edward stops my movement.

"Be patient, love. I promise to take care of that for you," he tells me with a sexy smirk adorning his lips. The only thing I can do is nod. Without saying anything else, Edward stands and pulls me up off the bed, guiding me a few steps away from it. As I stand here, he slowly circles me, and again I feel like prey being stalked.

The hunger in his eyes and the pent up tension in the air, make my breathing start coming in short, shallow pants. I can feel Edward's hot breath on the back of my neck as his hands slide up my arms and over my shoulders. His fingertips leave a trail of goosebumps across my skin wherever they make contact. He moves one of his hands up to sweep my hair to the side as his mouth moves to the back of my neck. The hot, openmouthed kisses he leaves there, further ignite the fire burning deep within me.

Grabbing his free hand, I guide it to where the zipper is hidden on the side of the now restrictive top I am wearing. I moan deeply as his fingers lower the zipper at the same time his tongue and mouth work their way up to my ear. As my top falls free, I hear a guttural growl escape from his chest when he realizes I was now completely bare from the waist up. I guess he thought I was wearing a strapless bra under the bustier.

Using both of his hands to cup my breasts, he pulls me into him, allowing his mouth make purchase against my collarbone. I turn my head just enough to attach my lips to his neck while I raise my arms so I can thread my fingers into his hair. Clawing and squirming, I manage to turn so I am facing him. Dropping my arms to loop around his neck, I open my mouth to him as our kiss deepens.

I am so involved in the kiss, that before I know it, I'm standing before him in nothing but my lacy thong. The lust in his eyes is all-consuming as he drags them up my body to meet my own. "As sexy as these are, they need to go," he practically growls. I feel his hands slip into the waistband of the panties. He pauses for a moment to make sure I'm okay, and then drags them down my hips when I don't protest. This will be the first time I am completely naked in front of Edward, but I'm not nervous at all. The skin-on-skin contact only serves to intensify the burning desire inside of me as he lowers them all the way to my feet.

On his knees in front of me, Edward lifts my right foot and then my left, to remove the soaked panties from around them. I watch as he brings them close to his face, and can't help the moan that escapes my lips as he deeply inhales my scent from the material. Still kneeling before me, he places a light kiss at the top of each thigh and slowly stands, allowing his hands to glide up over my hips and torso to rest on my shoulders.

Clad only in his boxer briefs, that do nothing to hide the very prominent erection he has at this point, he pulls me against his body. With the constricting skirt out of the way I find it much easier to wrap my legs around his hips while my arms loop themselves around his neck. I get even more turned on by the sounds he makes as I pull myself closer to him and grind my dripping wet core across the thin cotton covering his cock.

Before I know what's happening, my back is against the bed and Edward is staring into my eyes. His gasping has turned to a light panting, and I can read the silent question in his eyes. I nod my head, trusting that he won't push things too far, but knowing that this will be unlike any experience I've ever had. His mouth finds purchase on my skin again and he leaves a searing path of openmouthed kisses down my neck. Unable to control my reaction, my moans get louder the closer he gets to my heaving chest. When he reaches my breasts, he sucks each of my puckered nipples into his mouth, one after the other, flicking his tongue and lightly using his teeth as I continue to grind myself against his toned abs.

As he moves further down my body, I can feel my nerves start to react. He must feel them too, because he immediately takes my hand and moves it to the back of his head. Threading my fingers into his hair, he gives me total control, allowing me to direct his head and any movement he makes. There is only one place I want him right now, and that's between my legs. The urge to feel his breath, mouth, and tongue on my heated core, is almost too much to handle. The ache is so real, I want to beg him to taste me. I don't realize I actually voice my plea until he whispers reverently into my bellybutton. "I promise, love, I will taste you very soon."

EPOV

As I leave a trail of light, openmouthed kisses across Bella's hips, the sounds she makes are enough to drive me into a frenzy. Hearing her moan wantonly and beg for me to taste her, is almost more than I can take. I know I need to take things slow, though. This is all about her, and no matter how goddamn hard I am, or how much I want to claim her in every way, I have to remember that this is all about showing Bella how things _should_ be.

I can smell her arousal and feel the wetness all along the front of my body from where she is grinding herself into me. I'm not sure she even realizes how hard she is rolling her hips against mine, though. It's an incredible feeling and only serves to increase my constant need for her.

Kneeling between her legs, I use my arms to anchor her to the bed and lower my mouth to the top of her mound. I use the tip of my tongue to lightly trace the well groomed area, pleasantly surprised she keeps herself so tidy down here. Next, I place openmouthed kisses to each inner thigh. The moans and sounds coming from her, cause me to buck my hips into the mattress to gain some sort of friction.

I move back to her center, flatten my tongue against her skin and drag it up through her wet folds. The tangy, sweet taste of her juices send my hips rocking into the bed again. Placing a kiss on the sensitive area above her clit, I tighten my hold on her hips. I need to control this and myself. I need to show her the depth of what I feel for her. Lightly flicking my tongue over the top of her swollen hood, I feel more of her warm juices start to flow.

She is so responsive to the touch of my tongue, I can barely restrain myself from showing her just how good I can make her feel if I add my fingers into the mix. I want her to feel exactly what my mouth alone can do first. Earlier tonight, she found out how well I can please her with my fingers, now its my mouth's turn. As I flick and circle her clit, her breathing becomes more erratic. The moans leaving her throat become deeper and more like a growling demand for release.

I continue to tease her sensitive nub with my tongue, and feel it the moment her body starts to tense up. I can tell that she's close to falling over the edge she is barely holding onto, and I know its time to allow her that release she so desperately needs. Without any warning, I close my mouth around the tender skin and bite down lightly as I flick it quickly with my tongue. The sound that rips out of her chest intensifies when I use the two fingers from earlier to push into her core.

As her walls tighten against my fingers, I pump them in and out of her, showing her what I can do with my hands added to the mix. I don't stop my ministrations, continuing to suck on her clit while I slide my fingers in and out of her. I can hear her begging me, telling me that she's had enough, but her hands are deeply threaded in my hair, and she's pulling my mouth against her as hard as she can. With a twist of my wrist and another lightly pressured bite to her clit, I send my lovely girl crashing over the edge of orgasm. To slowly help her ride it out, I move back to lightly kissing her skin around her most sensitive areas. Kissing my way back up her body after her breathing starts to even out, is extremely erotic. Her body is in some jello-like state, and she is practically in a daze. As I lay beside her and hold her close to me, I stay quiet, knowing she isn't going to comprehend anything I say for a few more minutes at least. As she slowly returns from her orgasm induced daydream, she smiles widely at me.

"That was the single most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Thank you," she says in a breathy voice with a smile still adorning her beautiful, flushed face.

"There is no reason to thank me. Making love to you with my mouth is a part of this deal, lov..." My words are cut short, as she kisses me hard and moans into my mouth.

"I never considered that tasting myself on a man's lips would be this good," she says before kissing me deeply once more. "Then again, I never knew a man's mouth could do that to me."

I kissed her again as she rubbed her body against mine. When she felt my erection, she smiled shyly at me. "Will you, um... can you show me, you know... Um, can you show me what… what to do, down there?" she asks in a nervous voice as she points to my boxer covered hardness.

"Bee, you never have to be unsure about asking or telling me something, okay? I will show or teach you anything and everything you want to know. Always," I say before kissing her again. "You did an amazing job touching me before; you don't need my direction for that."

"Edward, that was different," she says.

"Bee, its only different because you're naked now, but I promise it will work the same."

"I meant I want you," she says grabbing my cock, "in my mouth." I swallow heavily as the saliva pools in my mouth from her words, thanking God I manage to not choke.

"I… I'll show you," I say. _Now__who__'__s__stuttering,__you__idiot?_

I roll onto my back with her hand on my chest and our lips locked together. I can't help but moan into her mouth as her breasts press against my chest while she straddles me. She mimics the way I kissed down her body, including licking and biting at my nipples. When she runs her fingers lightly through the small amount of chest hair peppering my skin, I feel myself harden even more, if that's possible.

As her nails travel down my sides, her body slides lower down mine. She drags her fingers under the waistband of my boxer briefs, pulling them with her as continues to move down my body. Once she has them removed, she starts moving back up my legs trailing her nails along my inner thighs. With my legs spread apart and her nestled in between them, she runs her fingers lightly over the groomed pubic hair along the sides of my cock.

"Does this feel good?" she asks shyly.

"Yes," I moan out as a chill shoots down my spine.

"Tell me what to do. Show me how to make you feel good with my mouth."

"Mmm, Bee... kiss and lick along the shaft. When you get to the tip, suck it into your mouth, but don't go too deep; I don't want this to be a bad experience for you," I tell her, stroking her jaw line with my thumb. The words make me want her mouth wrapped around my cock more than anything, but nothing can prepare me for when she follows my instructions.

I find myself panting and hardly able to speak, so instead, I move my right hand over her left and show her how to move her hand on my shaft. With my left hand and fingers threaded into her hair, I help her move her head, being careful not to thrust into her mouth. Slowly, we move together as her mouth moves deeper and deeper down my cock. I groan loudly when I feel the head hit the back of her throat. She freezes and looks up at me without releasing me from her lips.

The sight of her with her mouth full of my dick, looking up at me so innocently, makes me involuntarily thrust myself up into her more. The jerk of my hips causes her to moan, and soon her hand is twisting around the base of my cock while her mouth makes its way up and down my shaft. The small moans that escape her, send vibrations and waves of pleasure throughout my system.

The more I moan in pleasure, the deeper she takes me in. I've known this girl for twenty years and I had no idea she didn't have a gag reflex. When Bella cups my balls in her other hand and moans deeply around my cock, I almost lose it.

"Oh, Bee… Oh, God… Bee, you're going to make me come. You need to stop; I don't want to…" My words are cut off as she pulls my cock almost fully out of her mouth and traces the tip of her tongue around the head. Lightly kissing it, she watches me and my reaction as she pulls the tip back into her mouth and sucks hard on the head. I lean back into the pillows and moan loudly as she pulls my cock back into her mouth. I start trying to pull her off; the depth of me in her throat and her hand stroking the heated flesh of my balls is too much for me.

She raises her head and removes my hand so she can hold it as she pushes her mouth back down on my cock. She doesn't stop until I am fully incased in the warmth. She moans as her nose touches my groin, and I can't stop the powerful spasm as it rips through me. As my cock shoots several ribbons of my seed down her throat, all I can do is groan in pleasure.

Bella must swallow it all, because when she removes herself from me, she only licks her lips. When her mouth is free, she smiles at me with pouty, full lips. Faster than I knew I could, I move to her, kissing her fiercely and tasting myself on her tongue. We both fall back to the bed, breathing hard, yet never fully breaking the kiss.

* * *

><p>AN Ok, so what'd you think? We'd love to get your feedback, so please take a second to review! Also, the Mike/Charlie confrontation is the first outtake. I will also be posting Emmett and Rose's first meeting in Rose's POV in a few days. Add the story or me to your alerts so you can be notified when its up. Thank you so much for reading! Next up: BPOV


	23. Anniversary

Close to Home

Chapter 23 - Anniversary

October 14, 2010

BPOV

It's been a month. One month since Edward and I officially started dating, and I want tonight to be special. I'm not saying that every moment I spend with Edward isn't special in its own way, but I want tonight to be different. It needs to be incredible!

After everything that happened that night at New Horizon and afterwards, things between Edward and I seem to have escalated to a whole new level. Feeling Edward fill my mouth completely, was an amazing experience. I honestly don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of it. Even better, though, is when I bring him to a high and feel him twitch in my mouth as he releases his load down my throat.

I have to admit that I was hesitant when I first asked him if he'd talk me through going down on him, but after feeling how incredible oral sex could be for me, I knew I wanted to give him the same sense of euphoria. That first time, Edward was trying so hard to be a gentleman, but I could tell he was struggling. I didn't want that; I wanted him to let go. I _needed_ him to. So when he tried to warn me that he was going to come, and then went to pull me off his cock, I wouldn't have it. I wanted the full experience and wasn't going to stop until I got it.

It was exhilarating to know that I seemed to be a natural at it. After listening to Edward's instructions that first time, and doing exactly what he said, it all just sort of came to me. When I felt him thrust further down my throat involuntarily, I knew I was doing things right, and it only served to spur me on more. I think what finally pushed him over the edge was my moan as I had him fully encased in my mouth. Seconds later, I felt burst after burst of hot liquid, stream down my throat as Edward groaned incoherently.

Since that night, we have become even closer to each other, both physically and emotionally. No, we haven't had sex yet, but we've gotten really close on several occasions. We do, however, help each other find release on a daily basis, whether it be by hand or mouth, and it couldn't be better.

Every time Edward brings me to orgasm, I swear its the best and strongest one of my life. He is incredible and already seems to know my body better than Mike ever did. I mean, one look and his sexy, crooked grin, and my body is dripping for him. Hell, who am I kidding? My body is ready for him as soon as he walks into the room. I know its telling me that I'm primed to move forward, but I haven't followed through yet. Will tonight be the night? Maybe.

After some deliberation, I decide to make Edward a nice dinner that we can enjoy in the quiet candlelight. I know most couples usually go out to celebrate an anniversary like this, but that's not Edward and me. I want to stay in and maybe show Edward how much I love him when dinner is done.

I decide on a chicken lasagna in a white sauce, and after jotting down a quick list of things I'll need from the grocery store, I write a quick note for Edward before heading out the door. I doubt he'll beat me home, but I want to be safe, just in case. As I make my way to the store, I think about everything that's happened in the last month and a half. I'm honestly glad that Mike and I broke up now rather than later. I mean, what the hell would I have done if I'd married the creep and then walked in on him with that bitch? At least I saved myself one horrendous mistake there.

Whatever feelings I thought I felt for Mike are nothing close to what I feel for Edward. I wish I would have realized it sooner, but it's better late than never. As I'm parking the car, I resolve to let things take their natural course tonight. If Edward and I end up having sex, then so be it. I'm tired of putting my life on hold because of someone who doesn't have any part of it anymore. I have no doubt in my mind that Edward loves me, and I love him just the same. I grab a pen out of my purse and add condoms to the list. I really don't want to have to use a condom, but I still have to wait a few more months until I get the all-clear for the last HIV test. I would never do that to Edward.

I toss the pen back in my purse and climb out of the car. My list is short, so it shouldn't take too long. When I get inside, I grab some chicken breasts, frozen spinach, ricotta and mozzarella cheese, Alfredo sauce, and lasagna noodles, and then I head over to the family planning aisle to grab some condoms.

It's embarrassing, being twenty-four-years-old and buying condoms for the first time. I stand here for several minutes with my mouth hanging open like a fish. Who in the hell needs all these choices? Colors, flavors, sizes... Ribbed for his pleasure, ribbed for her pleasure... Seriously? I'm just about to give up and just grab a few boxes of whatever I touch first, when I hear an obnoxious sound; it's the sound of a girl giggling like she's in high school.

I look up just in time to see a tall, skinny blonde woman wearing the tightest clothes imaginable walking toward me with a guy succor-fished onto her neck. He has one hand up her shirt fondling her obviously bare breast, and is stumbling after her as she approaches the condom display. Not wanting to disturb what's obviously some seriously gross public groping, I quickly grab two random boxes and toss them into my cart before I start to walk away as fast as I can. At least, I try to talk away. I freeze in place when I hear a voice that I could have gone without ever hearing again.

"I don't care what kind you get, babe. Just grab something so I can fuck the shit out of you already!"

_Mike Newton._ Of everyone I could possibly run into in the grocery store, why the hell does it have to be Mike fucking Newton? And why on today of all days, when I finally think I might be ready to have sex with Edward?

Realizing that he hasn't seen me yet and that I need to get the hell out of there before he does, I take a deep breath and begin to push my cart down the aisle. I don't run because I'm afraid that would draw his attention to me faster. Instead, I walk calmly until I turn the corner and then I nearly fall to the ground.

As much as I hate to admit it, Mike still owns part of me, and it fucking hurts to have witnessed what I just did. It's like he's a total stranger to me now, and part of me wonders if I ever really knew him. Somehow, I highly doubt it - especially with the way he was all over that blonde bimbo a few seconds ago.

Once I regain my composure, I move to the next aisle and pull out my cell phone. I need Edward; I need to hear his voice telling me that everything is okay and that he loves me. In truth, that is the only thing that can talk me off of my ledge right now.

The phone rings twice before he answers. "Well hello, Bee! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" He sounds so happy just because I called him, that I almost don't want to tell him what happened. I need to though, and I know it.

Taking a deep breath, I begin. "I... I just... I'm sorry. I guess I just needed to hear your voice for a minute."

It's obvious he can hear the unshed tears in my voice, because he quickly asks me what's wrong. "It's nothing. I'm sorry to bug you while you're at work." Suddenly, I feel awful for disturbing his work day over something as silly as this. Mike didn't see me, so there's really no reason to be so upset about it.

"Bee, talk to me, please? I'm worried about you. Something happened, so please don't tell me it's nothing, okay? Anything that upsets you is something that I want to take care of. I love you, baby. Please talk to me?" he begged.

I finally give in and tell him that I saw Mike at the store around the corner from our house, and that he was hanging all over some blonde tramp in the condom aisle.

To Edward's credit, he doesn't ask why I was in the condom aisle in the first place, but I do hear a slight intake of breath. _Oh yes, Edward... I was buying condoms so that maybe we could finally go all the way tonight._

Just as I'm finishing the thought in my head, I look up and into the deep blue eyes of Mike. "Bella?" His voice catches in his throat but he manages to get the word out as he takes one stumbling step toward me, and then another.

With each step he takes towards me, I back away. "Stay the hell away from me, Mike!" I spit out at him. The last thing I want is for him to put his filthy hands anywhere on me.

"Bella, please! Can't we just talk for a minute? I miss you, baby!"

I don't even realize that Edward is still on the phone until I hear his voice in my ear. "I'll be there in three minutes, Bee, I promise!" I hear a car door slam and his engine rev before Mike draws my attention to him again. He's closed the distance between us and raises his hand up to brush his fingers against my cheek.

"Get the hell away from me, you asshole!" I screech at him. "I don't want you touching me with those filthy hands of yours. Who knows how many whores you've touched today."

Mike looks hurt for a second, but quickly recovers. "Bella, its not like that. Those other women - they never meant anything to me, I swear! I love you, Bella, and I always have. You've the only woman I want to touch now."

"That's bullshit, and you know it!" I can't help but scream at him. "You didn't seem to have a problem groping that blonde bimbo a few minutes ago in the condom aisle. I saw you, Mike. You were practically attached to her! Don't you dare try to tell me that I'm the only woman you want to touch!"

"You..." It takes him a minute to compose himself before his eyes dart to my cart and he sees the boxes of condoms. "Why are you buying condoms, Bella? Are you having sex with someone?"

He truly looks broken now, but I don't give a shit. _He_ caused this, not me. I'm not the one who fucked around on him during our entire seven year relationship.

"What the hell did you expect, Mike? Did you expect me to be so broken that I would never move on? Did you expect to be able to continue to stick your dick in whomever you wanted while I sat on the sidelines and pined for you to beg me to come back?" I laughed at him. "Did you honestly expect that I would never find someone who loved me? Because you sure as hell never did, no matter what you say!"

"Bella, that's not true! How can you say that?" he asked. "How can you even _think_ that?"

Before I even have a chance to respond, Mike closes the distance with one large stride and envelops me in his arms. Without even having to think about it, I pull my leg back to gain some momentum, and then knee him as hard as I can in the balls. He immediately releases his hold on me and covers his crotch while he coughs violently.

"That's right, you fucking prick! Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again!" Edward was suddenly right there with me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I'm so proud of you, Bee. That was hot as hell," he whispered in my hear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it. "Remind me never to piss you off, though, okay?"

"Oh my god! Mike? Are you okay, baby?" The blonde tramp seems to have materialized out of nowhere at Mike's side as he continues to cough in the aisle. I can't help but laugh to myself. _Good luck getting use out of those condoms tonight! _I scoff silently.

Without another look in Mike's direction, Edward leads me to the register to pay for the groceries. The entire time we stand in line, he has a shit-eating grin on his face, and as soon as I finish paying, he wraps me in his arms again. It's then that I realize he's sporting some major wood, and I can't hold back the groan that slips out as he grinds it into my ass.

Hurrying as fast as we can, we load the groceries into my trunk and then close it. Before I can step around to my door, Edward spins me to face him and crashes his lips to mine, kissing me fervently. When we break apart, we're both breathless and panting heavily.

"What was that for?" I ask him with lust-filled eyes.

He meets my gaze and speaks with a strong, sure voice. "Because I love you so fucking much, Bee. You're absolutely incredible, do you know that?" he asks as he runs the back of his fingers over my flushed cheek.

"You're helping me realize it," I whisper somewhat shyly. It's true - I never felt nearly this good about myself when I was with Mike. Edward has a way of making me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. "Are you ready to go home, or do you need to go back to work?" I ask him as I bite my lip nervously.

His eyes are so dark with lust that they're nearly black. "There's no way I can work in this condition, Bee. Let's go home, okay? It's close enough to quitting time anyway, that Jazz will understand." He walks me to my door and opens it like the gentleman he is. "I'll follow you," he whispers against my lips before breaking away to go to his car. It's funny... I didn't even realize he was parked right next to me until he moves toward it and climbs in.

I start my car and back out of the spot, heading toward home. Edward pulls in right beside me, and together, we grab all the groceries and head upstairs. I barely have time to set the bags down on the floor before Edward has me locked in his embrace, holding me tightly to him while his lips search mine out. It's a needy kiss and I feel how much he wants me right now.

Without conscious thought, my hands find their way to his shirt and I unbutton it before sliding it from his shoulders, all while never breaking our kiss. Edward's hands move under my shirt, and he pulls it over my head easily, only breaking apart long enough to free me from the confining material.

When we both need air, we reluctantly break away, but Edward's mouth never leaves my skin. He leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses across my jaw to my ear, and then down my neck. Each kiss sends a shot of electricity traveling throughout my body, and my need for him increases.

Suddenly, I don't care about the dinner or the groceries any more. All I care about are the feelings that Edward is eliciting in me with his touch. I need to feel more of him, and I need it now.

As Edward attacks my neck, my eyes search the floor for the bag with the condoms. The grocer placed them in one by themselves, so it's fairly easy to spot, and once I do, I bend down slightly to slip my fingers through the handle.

When I stand upright again, I reach up as far as I can on my tiptoes and whisper in Edward's ear. "Edward, make love to me, please? I'm ready."

His mouth leaves my neck and his eyes search mine out. He apparently finds what he's looking for, because before I can even blink, he scoops me up into his arms and carries me to our bedroom, the groceries on the floor all but forgotten.


	24. Perfection

A huge thanks goes to TeamEdwardForever1998 for staying up so late to look at this chapter tonight! XOXO

A/N Well... I did it! I wanted to get this chapter posted by the weekend and here it is. This is the chapter most of you have been waiting for, so I'll keep it short and simply say... ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 24 - Perfection

*** Lemon Warning ***

October 14, 2010

EPOV

I don't want to be at work today. I would much rather be at home with my girl. Today is Bella's and my one month anniversary, and there's so much I want to do to celebrate. I know Bella is probably planning a nice, quiet dinner, but I want to surprise her with flowers...and maybe some nice jewelry, even though Bella doesn't wear it often. She deserves the world, but I'll have to settle for something small for tonight.

I get my work done as quickly as possible, and then spend the afternoon surfing the web for the perfect anniversary gift. I need something simple, yet beautiful - just like my Bella.

After a quick google search, I find a website that tells me the meaning of different types of flowers, and I search through the list, looking for the perfect ones. The problem is - I'm not good at this shit and I know I need some help.

Picking up the phone, I call my sister and wait impatiently as the phone rings. When she picks up, she sounds really happy to hear from me. "Well hello, big brother! Aren't you supposed to be working? I'm gonna tell Jazz," she threatens.

I can't help but laugh at her. She would tell him, too. "Liss, I need your help."

"Of course, Eddie. You know you can always count on me! What do you need?" she asks, no hesitation in her voice.

"Well, today is Bella and my one month anniversary. I want to get her a bouquet, but I don't know if she'll like it."

"Eddie, all girls like flowers, but what did you have in mind?"

Looking over my list, I tell her about the three flowers I want to include in the bouquet, and what their meanings are: calla lilies for magnificent beauty, red tulips for undying love, and yellow tulips for hopeless love. When I'm done explaining it, I take a deep breath. "What do you think, Liss? Do you think she'll like that?"

I hear a strangled sound come through the receiver and it takes a second before my sister finds her voice. "Oh, Eddie, she'll love it. Not just that fact that you bought her flowers, but that you put so much thought into what flowers to include. Have you thought about what you're going to write on the card?"

_Shit! The card! I honestly haven't even thought about what to write on the damn card! _

I start to panic, and Alice must hear my breathing pick up, because she's quick to soothe me. "Eddie, relax, okay? You've already put so much thought into this, that its going to be perfect no matter what you write, okay? She'll love it no matter what. Why don't we take a minute and talk about it, though? I'm sure I can help you come up with something."

Alice and I talk for the next ten minutes, and finally decide on the exactly what to write on the card. I reread it once I hang up with my sister, and can't help the smile that takes over my face when I do. Yes, it is perfect and Bella will see immediately that it came straight from my heart.

I glance at the clock and see that I've only got about an hour left before I can take off. I pull up a local flower shop's website, and put in an order for three dozen flowers arranged in a bouquet - one dozen of each. I enter my credit card number after I leave instructions for what the card should say, and then close out of the web browser just as my phone rings. _Unwritten _plays from the phone's speaker, and my smile widens.

I know something is wrong immediately when Bella takes a deep breath and apologizes for calling me. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask, panicked.

She tells me it's nothing and apologizes again for calling me while I'm at work, but I can hear the distress in her voice and it kills me.

I'm not above begging, so I do. "Bee, talk to me, please? I'm worried about you. Something happened, so please don't tell me it's nothing, okay? Anything that upsets you is something that I want to take care of. I love you, baby. Please talk to me?"

She doesn't respond at first, but when she finally does, she tells me about running into Newton in the grocery store. All I can focus on, though, is the fact that she said she ran into him in the Family Planning aisle: the aisle where they sell the condoms. _HOLY SHIT! Is Bella buying condoms? Does that mean... Is she finally ready?_

I'm lost in my thoughts for a few seconds, but then I hear that bastard's voice calling to my Bella.

"Stay the hell away from me, Mike!" I hear Bella shout at him.

When he speaks again, I know he's getting closer to her, so I grab my keys and take off out the door. "I'll be there in three minutes, Bee, I promise!" I tell her as I climb in my car and slam the door shut. I barely glance in the rearview mirror before I reverse out of my parking spot and fly down the street to get to Bella.

I disregard pretty much every traffic law there is in my attempt to get to Bella before that asshole does something to her. Although, from what I can hear on my phone, Bella is holding her own with him this time, which I find to be a major turn on.

I pull into the parking lot, parking in the spot right next to Bella's car, then practically sprint into the store to find my girl. I get there just in time to see Newton close the short distance between them and wrap his arms around Bella. I'm about to go ballistic on his ass when Bella does something even I don't expect. In what seems like slow motion, I watch her leg pull back and then fly forward again, her knee catching Newton hard, right in his nuts.

I almost feel bad for the guy as he crouches over in pain, but then I think about his filthy hands all over my girl and any sympathy I feel quickly subsides. "That's right, you fucking prick! Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again!" I spit out at his hunched form as I wrap my arms around Bella's waist. I don't think she realized I was here yet, because she jumps slightly before relaxing into my touch.

"I'm so proud of you, Bee. That was hot as hell," I whisper into her hear before sucking her lobe into my mouth and biting it lightly. I know it drives her crazy when I do it, but I'm so turned on right now that I don't care. "Remind me never to piss you off, though, okay?" I chuckle.

I'm about to lead Bella away when some blonde chic runs up to Newton, fawning all over him. I feel Bella's body shake with laughter, but she doesn't make a sound as I lead her away to pay for the groceries.

The minute she finishes entering her PIN number, I wrap her in my arms again and pull her back into me, grinding my erection into her ass. Seeing her stand up to that fucker was a major turn on to me, and her groan doesn't help my self control.

We hurry to the parking lot and load the groceries into her car. Once the trunk slams shut, I spin Bella around and kiss her with every ounce of passion I can put into it. When the need for oxygen becomes to much for us, we break apart, panting heavily.

When Bella asks what the kiss was for, I can't help but answer her honestly. "Because I love you so fucking much, Bee. You're absolutely incredible, do you know that?"

I feel my chest swelling with her response. "You're helping me realize it. Are you ready to go home, or do you need to go back to work?" she asks me before pulling her lower lip between her teeth.

I explain to her that it's close enough to quitting time anyway that Jazz won't mind, before walking her to her door and opening it for her. "I'll follow you," I whisper against her lips before turning to get in my own car.

The ride back to the apartment seems to take hours when its really only a matter of minutes. I'm desperate to feel Bella in my arms again, and it's hard to breathe right now, let alone think straight. I pull in right beside her once we reach the apartment complex, and together, we grab the groceries and head inside.

I drop the bags I'm carrying to the floor and grab Bella just as she sets her down, wrapping my arms around her waist. Before she can question me, my lips are pressed against hers in a desperate, needy kiss, while my arms pull her closer into me.

I feel Bella's hands move between us and start to fumble with the buttons of my shirt while keeping her lips locked with mine. When she finishes with the last button, she slides it off my shoulders easily. I follow suit, and reach for the hem of her shirt, sliding my hands underneath it and pulling it up over her chest. We break apart so I can pull it over her head before reattaching my lips to hers.

I don't know how long we kiss, but when our lips finally part, mine don't stray far from her body. I start kissing across her jaw to her ear and then work my way down her neck. I can feel Bella looking around for something as I continue to kiss her neck, but I never remove my lips long enough to find out what it is. When she bends slightly to pick something up, I move with her, refusing to allow even an inch of space between us. When she's standing again, she rises to her tiptoes, and brings her lips up to my ear. "Edward, make love to me, please? I'm ready."

These are the words I've been waiting to hear from her mouth, but still, I need to make sure she's sure. I pull back from her, my eyes searching the depth of hers. When all I'm met with is her sincerity, I sweep her up into my arms and carry her to our bedroom.

When I set her on her feet, she drops the bag she was carrying and her hands immediately go to the button on my pants while mine move to unhook her bra and slide it down her shoulders. Once she has the button undone, she helps me lower both the pants and my boxers, and step out of them. On her way back up to a standing position, she licks the length of my shaft, eliciting a guttural moan from me.

Her tongue continues a path up my stomach and she stops at my nipple, sucking it into her mouth and biting down. The feel of it sends an electric shock throughout my entire body, culminating in my cock. I am so hard for this woman right now that it's honestly painful.

I bring my hands to the waistband of her pants and fumble for a second with the button. She's moved to my other nipple, and the sensations shooting through me are a little distracting. I'm finally able to get the button undone and, hooking my thumbs into the waistband of the jeans and panties, I drag them down her legs and help her slip her feet out of them.

On my way back up her body, I pay her back for earlier by swiping my tongue through her dripping pussy. The taste explodes on my tongue and I suddenly need more. I put a hand on each of her hips and guide her backward, while following along on my knees. When the back of her legs hit the mattress, she sinks down onto her back with her thighs spread wide for me. She can read me so well.

I lean in close and inhale deeply, enjoying the heavenly scent of her arousal, thick in the air. Her body reacts to me exactly like mine reacts to her. Bella rises onto her elbows and watches me hover above her glistening pussy for a moment while she chews on her bottom lip.

My eyes stay locked with hers as I lower my face an inch and swipe my tongue through her opening again, licking up her juices. Her hands find my hair as her thighs clamp down on my head, holding me right where I am.

My tongue moves to her clit and I circle the swollen bundle of nerves once before sucking it into my mouth, causing her to cry out and buck her hips off the bed. I trap the nub between my teeth as I flick it with my tongue at the same time I slide two fingers into her well lubricated pussy. "Fuck!" she screams again, spurring me on.

I continue to lick, suck, and nibble on her clit while my fingers pump in and out of her, searching for that one spot that will send her spiraling out of control. With a slight curl of my fingers, I find it and massage it while my tongue never ceases it's attack on her clit. Within seconds, she shatters around my fingers with a strangled cry.

I move my mouth from her clit to her opening and lick up everything that spills out of her from her orgasm. My fingers slow their movement but don't stop completely as I help her ride out her orgasm.

Once her body stills and her breathing slows, I rise to my feet and move to hover over her body. There is a flush that runs from her cheeks down to her breasts, and it's a beautiful site. I lean into her and brush my lips to hers. Apparently it isn't enough for her though, because she grabs my neck and holds me to her, deepening the kiss.

When we break apart, we're both breathing heavily. My eyes meet Bella's and they're so dark with lust, they almost look black. "Edward, I need to feel you inside of me, now. Please! I can't wait any longer," she begs.

I want this moment so badly, but then I realize that I don't know where the condoms are. I don't know if I can make it all the way into the kitchen to grab them, either...At least not without spontaneously combusting.

"Condoms?" I manage to growl out the word, praying she'll understand what I mean.

"By the door. Plastic bag." Apparently, she does, even though neither of us is capable of coherent speech right now.

I look behind me at the bag she dropped on the floor when I set her down upon entering the room. I had completely forgotten about it up until this point. As quickly as I can, I move from the bed to collect the bag, and then return to Bella. Without even looking at the boxes, I tear into one and rip off a foil package.

Bella takes it from my hand and tears it open with her teeth, then gives me a sheepish grin as the red in her cheeks deepens. Once she has the condom open, she slowly, seductively slides it onto my length. At least, I think she's trying to be seductive... She may just be having trouble with the thing.

When the rubber is securely in place, Bella looks into my eyes as she tilts her head up to me. I lower my head and touch my lips to hers softly before whispering to her. "Are you ready for this, love?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life. I love you, Edward, and I want you so much it hurts."

"You have me, Bee. You have my heart, my soul, and my body. I'm yours, however you want me," I tell her honestly. I'm willing to be anything and everything she needs me to be.

"Claim me, Edward. Make love to me and make me yours," she whispers huskily.

Who am I to deny this woman anything? Without a second thought, I move to hover over her again, spreading her legs apart with my knees. I take my cock in hand and slide it through her juices, causing her to moan and close her eyes.

"Look at me, Bee. I want to look into your beautiful eyes as I slide into you."

Her eyes immediately pop open and find mine. Locked in her gaze, I guide the tip of my cock to her entrance and slowly push my length inside. The warmth surrounding me is enough to take my breath away, but I never break eye contact with Bella as I begin to move in and out of her. I'm in heaven, there's no other way to describe this feeling of euphoria.

"Fuck, Bee, you feel incredible wrapped tightly around my cock. I would stay buried in you forever if it were possible," I tell her huskily.

"Oh God, Edward. More, please! Faster!"

Still maintaining eye contact, I start to thrust into her faster. Her legs wrap around my back, allowing me to penetrate her more deeply, and when my cock hits that special spot inside her, she cries out. "Oh fuck! Right there, Edward. Don't stop!"

And I don't. I continue to thrust into her again and again, my rhythm picking up in speed until the moment she shatters around me. The feeling of her walls clenching around my dick is enough to send me over the edge as well. My thrusting slows until it's non-existent, and I finally collapse on top of her.

"God, Bee, that was..." I'm at a loss for words on how to describe our love making.

"Perfect!" Bella supplies, and I can't help but agree with her. It was perfect, in every single way. I've been with my share of women in the past, but have never experienced anything like what I did tonight with Bella.

"I couldn't agree more. I love you, Bee, more than anything in this world."

A beautiful smile takes over her face. "Oh, Edward, I love you, too. So much." Something crosses her mind and her smile suddenly fades. "Well so much for the dinner I was going to make you for tonight. Are all the groceries still on the kitchen floor?"

I have to laugh at that. "Bee, I just had the most amazing sex of my life and you're talking about the groceries we didn't put away?" I am just about to go on when there is a loud knock at the door.

_Bella's flowers... SHIT! _

I quickly untangle myself from Bella's body before removing the condom and throwing it away. Then I slip my boxers back on and go to answer the door.

I sign for the delivery, tip the driver, and turn to go back inside. As soon as the door closes, Bella appears from the bedroom, wearing only one of my button up shirts. It's only buttoned about halfway up and leaves nothing to the imagination. "You're so beautiful, Bee," I tell her sincerely before handing her the bouquet. "These are for you. Happy anniversary, my love."

* * *

><p>AN Okay, so I'm dying to know what you thought of the chapter! Did it live up to your expectations? Please leave a quick review and let us know what you thought! Thanks for reading! Next up... MPOV. We'll also be posting another outtake soon from Jessica's POV. You won't want to miss it, so add me to your Author Alert or add Close to Home Outtakes to your story alerts if you haven't already done so!


	25. Surprise

Thank you to TeamEdwardForever1998 for your continued support with this story! I means the world to me!

A/N In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get back to posting on a regular basis. The chapters are flowing much easier right now, so I want to make sure I post at least one a week. I know I just posted a few days ago, but here's the next chapter. MPOV as promised! Enjoy! (And please remember that Mike is a douche and this chapter isn't meant for everyone. If you find it offensive, please stop reading!) Thanks!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 25 - Surprise

October 14, 2010

MPOV

***Language and Lemon Warning***

This last month and a half has been really shitty. I miss Bella so much, and I know I was an asshole for messing around on her, but I couldn't help it. I haven't seen her since the police department, and when I call her cell, I get the operator on the other end, saying the number has been disconnected.

After spending every night for a week in Gianna's bed, I started to get bored with her. Although, if I'm being honest with myself, I have to admit that the reason I got tired of her was because she's not Bella. Besides Bella or Jess, no woman has ever held my attention for more than a few quick fucks. Gianna was no different, so I just stopped going over or calling one day. I haven't heard from her since, either.

After Charlie's visit a month ago, I decided to take a break from sex; to be the man Bella needed me to be. I would force myself to go without, even if it hurt me. For Bella, it was worth it. I knew that Charlie would never let me near his daughter again if I still had my issues, so I was determined to make myself get passed them.

Yeah, that lasted all of two days. Before I knew what I was doing, I had sent a text off to Jess.

***Flashback***

_My appt... NOW - M_

Jess has never let me down before. Yeah, I know I kicked her out two weeks ago, but I have an itch that needs to be scratched, and besides Bella, I know that Jess is the only one who can do it. It takes longer than I am used to, but finally my phone chirps, alerting me to a new text.

_WTF, Mike? m nt sum whore at ur bekn call. Go screw urslf. - J_

Fuck! I'm going to have to be a total ass-kisser to get some pussy from her, now.

_BB, m srry. I fk'd up n I reliz tht nw. Frgv me? Wll mk it wrth ur while. ;-) - M_

_Ur stll n asshole! B there n 20! - J_

_Mmm... Can't wait! - M_

I spend the next twenty minutes lost in my need to fuck Jess' brains out. Honestly, I'm surprised I was able to go two days without sex. That must be some kind of record for me. Hell, I lost my virginity when I was twelve.

When there's a light knock at my door, I jump up to get it, instantly hard as hell and aching to be buried inside a sweet, wet pussy. I open the door to find Jess with a smug look on her face.

"I told you you'd come crawling back to me, didn't I?" she says as she walks in without even waiting for me to greet her properly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were right, okay? I need to bury my cock deep inside that beautiful, tight pussy of yours, right now," I respond, stalking towards where she stopped in the entryway to the kitchen.

"And who says I'm just going to take my clothes off and let you?" she retorted. Yeah, she is still pissed; there's no question of that. "How's Bella?" she questions with that same smug look as before.

That throws me for a loop. I never really saw Jess as a catty bitch before now, but it's clear she's harboring ill feelings toward Bella, even though _Jess_ the reason for my ruined relationship. "I don't know," I tell her honestly. "I haven't talked to or seen her since that day at the police station. She changed her number and sent back all the gifts I sent her. And to top it all off, she's living with that fucking prick, Cullen, now."

"She's living with Edward? Is she fucking him?"

Her question is one that hadn't crossed my mind, but the moment it slips from her mouth, all I see is red. "She better not be fucking him!" I snap. "If he lays one pretty little hand on her, I'll rip him limb from limb!"

"Jeez, you're a little uptight right now, aren't you?" Jess asks in a seductive tone that has my eyes immediately snapping to hers. "Maybe I can help you relax."

I watch, completely transfixed, as Jess brings her hands up to the tie on her trench coat. She slowly undoes the knot before letting it slip from her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her standing in front of me completely naked.

"Oh, fuck, baby!" I say as I look at her perky tits and well manicured pussy. "God, you're sexy." I close the gap between us and claim her lips in a hard, needy kiss. My hands move to her ass and I pull her up so she can wrap her legs around my waist. I instantly feel her wet heat pressing into my stomach and I groan. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby," I whisper to her as I step into the kitchen.

When I reach the dining room table, I set her on the edge and push her down so she's lying on her back. Without warning, I grab her legs and throw them over my shoulders before pounding my dick into her dripping pussy. "FUCK YES!" she screams in ecstasy! "God I've missed the feel of your monstrous cock filling me so completely. Ungh! Harder, Mike... FUCK... ME... HARDER!"

With a grunt, I pull her ass to the very edge of the table and pound into her repeatedly. Fuck, I missed the feeling of her tight little pussy wrapped around my cock, taking me in fully.

***End Flashback***

We fucked all over my apartment that night: on the table, the kitchen counter, over the back of the couch, the shower, against the wall in the living room, kitchen, and bathroom, the bathroom counter, the guest bedroom. The only place I didn't fuck her was in _my_ bed. I just couldn't do it after what had happened before. Since then, we've met up on a semi-regular basis. On the days when she had to go home to Forks, I would visit a local bar.

That's where I met Heidi. Heidi is a tall blonde with a tiny waist, huge tits, and legs that go on for miles. My first night in the bar, she flirted with me shamelessly, talking about that fucking video, and how she thought we could make a much better one. I had to admit, the idea intrigued me. Later that night, after way too many fucking shots of Jaeger, I let her lead me to the filthy bathroom where she gave me an incredible blow job in one of the stalls. She fucking deep throated me, making me come in a matter of minutes. Even Jess wasn't _that_ talented.

Jess told me she has a doctor's appointment today, so I decided to call Heidi to see if she was up for making some amateur porn. She agreed instantly, so I'm heading to pick her up now. I've eaten her pussy, but haven't actually fucked it yet, so I'm excited.

Heidi is just as excited when she opens the door, and she looks Hot... As... Hell. She's wearing a tight, red leather top that barely holds her tits in. I don't think she's wearing a bra, either. As my eyes drift down, I notice that her skirt is so short, it barely covers her pussy. Licking my lips, I look up at her and smile. Mini me cannot wait to feel her heat wrapped around him. That's when I realize that I don't have any condoms at the apartment; I never use them when I fuck Jess.

"Shit! Do you have condoms?" I ask Heidi, who shakes her head. "Okay, we're going to need to make a quick detour to the grocery store before going back to my place. Is that cool?"

She smiles seductively. "Of course, but I'm clean and on the pill. You can fuck me bareback if you want."

As tempting as it is to not have any barriers between us, I hold my ground. "Sorry, baby, but I don't fuck anyone without a condom." Okay, so I know that's a lie, but the last thing I need is some chick telling me she's on the pill when she's not. I'm not ready to be a daddy yet.

Without another word, I turn around and walk back to my Escalade to get in. Heidi follows, just like I knew she would, and soon we're on our way to the store before we head back to my apartment.

On the drive, Heidi's hand begins to wander up my thigh until she's rubbing mini me through my jeans. I let out a growl that obviously encourages her, because within seconds, she's freeing him from his denim prison.

The moment he's free, she leans over in the seat and swipes her tongue from my balls to the tip of my dick. It's a struggle to keep my eyes open because it feels too damn good, but I manage. Without conscious thought, I grip the back of Heidi's head with my right hand and shove her onto my cock. "That's right baby, suck me off. You better fucking swallow it all, though. I don't want jizz on my leather seats."

Her only response is to hum around my cock as she starts to suck harder while bobbing her head up and down. The feel of her teeth scraping the underside of my dick is enough to send me over the edge, and forcing her head down fully on my length, I hold her there as I shoot stream after stream of my sperm down her throat. To her credit, she swallows every bit of it without gagging or coughing.

When I release my grip on her, she pulls off mini me with a loud pop, before tucking him away and straightening up in her seat with a big grin on her face. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she says by way of explanation. As if I'm going to protest someone sucking me off? Yeah right!

I'm horny as hell by the time we pull into the parking lot at the grocery store, so when we climb out, I walk up behind Heidi and start peppering her neck with kisses as I reach up under her shirt to grab her tit. I was right, she's definitely not wearing a bra! She starts to make her way into the store, giggling and drawing attention to us, but I am beyond caring. I'm enjoying how hard her nipple is beneath my hand as I pinch and pull and twist it.

We stumble our way down the family planning aisle until we reach the condoms. Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone grab a few boxes and skitter away quickly after my lewd comment to Heidi about just grabbing something so I can fuck the shit out of her already.

Once Heidi grabs a box, she twists around to face me. "I have a few ideas of things that will make this video even better. Do you mind if I get a few more things?" she asks.

"I don't give a fuck what you get, just hurry the hell up!" I tell her. Mini me is absolutely throbbing as I slip my hand out from under her shirt and watch her tight little ass walk away in her 'fuck me' heels.

I'm about to head up to the front of the store to wait for Heidi when I hear a voice from the next aisle over and I freeze in my tracks. It can't be... I know it can't, but I swear the voice I just heard belongs to Bella.

Silently, I move back down the aisle to the front and round the corner into the next. What I see takes my breath away. Bella is standing about halfway down, talking to someone on her cell phone. Her back is up against the shelves and she looks so upset, that my feet automatically start moving toward her.

When I'm only a few feet away, she looks up and directly into my eyes. "Bella?" It's the only thing I manage to get out because I'm so choked up over seeing her again. She looks absolutely breathtaking. With each step I take toward her, she responds by taking a step back, screaming at me to stay away from her.

I beg her to just stop and talk to me. I tell her I miss her. Nothing works. She's momentarily distracted by the person on the other end of her phone, so I quickly close the distance. Without a conscious thought, my hand raises from my side and I run my fingers across her cheek, brushing away the hair from her face.

"Get the hell away from me, you asshole!" she screams at me. "I don't want you touching me with those filthy hands of yours. Who knows how many whores you've touched today."

Her words are like a smack in the face, and it takes me a second to recover. I tell her that those other women never meant anything to me and that I love her and always have... That she's the only woman I want to touch now, but she doesn't fall for it.

"That's bullshit, and you know it! You didn't seem to have a problem groping that blonde bimbo a few minutes ago in the condom aisle. I saw you, Mike. You were practically attached to her! Don't you dare try to tell me that I'm the only woman you want to touch!"

"You..." I manage to get out but don't finish. Her words sink in, and I realize that the woman I saw in my peripheral vision in the next aisle over, was Bella. It was Bella who saw me with my hand up Heidi's shirt. Bella who heard me telling Heidi that I wanted to fuck the shit out of her while practically giving her a hickey in the middle of the store. It was Bella there buying condoms when Heidi and I made our way down the aisle.

My heart wants to deny it, but my eyes dart quickly to her cart, where I see two boxes of condoms thrown on top of some other items. It's then that I'm able to speak again. "Why are you buying condoms, Bella? Are you having sex with someone?"

Have I really, truly lost her? I feel my heart shattering into a million tiny pieces in my chest. She starts yelling at me again, asking me what I had expected, and then accusing me of never loving her.

Her words hurt me to my core, and I ask her how she can say that, let alone think it. Before she can back away, I take one large step and pull her into my arms. It feels amazing to hold her again... At least until she knees me in the fucking balls.

I immediately release her and bend over, cupping my jewels while coughing violently. To make matters worse, I hear Cullen right then. "That's right, you fucking prick! Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again!" I watch with watery eyes as he walks up behind Bella and wraps his arms around her. He whispers something in her ear and then sucks it into his mouth. I watch as Bella shivers in pleasure; the display is almost enough to make me sick.

Heidi materializes at my side and is all sugary-sweet, asking me if I'm okay as I watch my Bella walk away with Cullen glued to her side. _His girlfriend? What the fuck!_

My balls are on fire, and after a few minutes of pain and coughing, I'm able to at least stand upright. Heidi slips her arm around my waist and I use her to support myself as we walk to the front of the store. We get there just in time to see Edward grinding into Bella's ass, and my knees go weak. If I wasn't leaning on Heidi, I'm sure I would have collapsed.

How could Bella do this to me? She won't give me the time of day, but she's willing to screw Edward fucking Cullen? Suddenly, I'm not in the mood to make a video anymore, or do anything sexual, really. What's the point? Seeing Bella today was a rude wake-up call that I could have gone my whole life without receiving. Knowing that she's moved on hurts like hell.

Still, I pay for the groceries that Heidi has, knowing we won't be using them, and head out to my Escalade. Heidi grabs the few bags and pulls them into the front seat with her, digging through them before I'm even in the car.

Once I'm in and starting down the road, I feel something freezing on my dick and notice that Heidi's put the half-gallon of ice cream over my crotch. "Jesus fucking Christ, Heidi! Are you trying to freeze my cock off? That shit's fucking cold!"

She scrambles to remove the ice cream while trying to apologize. "I'm so sorry, baby! I thought the cold would make you feel better. Do you want to talk about what happened back there? Who were those people?"

She looks at me expectantly, but I just shake my head. She knows who I am. She's seen the video of me fucking Jess and I'm sure she's read the headlines about how I fucked everything up with my fiance. Still, she's playing dumb and I just don't have the patience to deal with it right now, so I ignore her.

When we get to my apartment, I park the car and get out, leaving Heidi to bring in the groceries. I'm beyond fucking caring about anything right now. I hear her scrambling after me, but I don't look back.

She follows me into the elevator silently, and sets the bags down on the ground. She tries to hug me, but I push her away with the excuse that the ride in the elevator isn't long enough to really do anything.

Just when I don't think my day can get any worse, I step out onto my floor and find Jess waiting outside the door to my apartment. She gives me her seductive smile, which quickly fades when Heidi steps out behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jess? I thought you had an appointment today and couldn't come over!" I accused her. I was in a pissy enough mood as it was, and didn't really feel like dealing with any drama.

Ignoring my question, Jess looks at Heidi while she speaks to me in a tight voice. "Who's the whore, Mike?"

Heidi isn't too happy with Jess' term of endearment, and offers a few choice words of her own. Finally, I can't stand to listen anymore, and I lose it.

"Would you two shut the fuck up, already? Heidi, Jess... Jess, Heidi." I make brief introductions before unlocking my door and walking inside, leaving the door open behind me.

Both women take that as their cue to enter my apartment and join me in the living room.

Jess looks really uncomfortable and nervous for some reason, which really isn't like her. Finally, she speaks. "Um, Mike? Do you think we could talk for a few minutes alone? I really need to discuss something with you."

Before I even have a chance to respond, Heidi jumps in. "I'm not going anywhere, bitch, so just say what you have to say and then leave!"

Jess looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders. I'm not in the mood to fight with anyone right now. Honestly, Bella took the fight right out of me when she walked out of that store this afternoon.

When Jess sees that I'm not going to say anything to Heidi, she huffs in anger. "Fine you arrogant asshole. I'm fucking pregnant, okay? And the baby is yours!"

_Fuck... My... Life!_

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N So yeah... if you haven't guessed by now, Mike is a sex addict. Yes, it's considered an illness, but he's still a total douche bag who deserves the dose of karma he just received from Jess' words. How do you think he'll handle the news? We'd love to hear your ideas! The Jess Outtake should be up sometime soon, but I can't guarantee when... keep an eye out if you don't have it or me on alert. We'll get back to Edward and Bella for some more alone time in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review and let us know what you thought! Next up: BPOV


	26. Perfect Timing

I wanted to say a big thank you to teamedwardforever1998 for everything you do for me! I hope things get better for you soon! Love you! 3 Also, a special thanks to TeamAllTwilight for pre-reading the chapter for me! XOXO

A/N I want to apologize for taking forever to update this story. I was in a bit of a writing funk, but always planned to finish! Thank you to those of you who are still with me, and who continue to review the chapters as we get them posted. It really means more to me than I can express! Please stick with it, and I promise we will too! :) The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to update. Anyway, here's BPOV after her and Edward's first time... It's quite lemony, so if that's not your thing, you may want to skip this chapter... Otherwise, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 26 - Perfect Timing

October 14, 2010

BPOV

_Incredible! _

_Amazing! _

_Magnificent! _

_Perfect!_

As I lay in bed, I try to think of all the adjectives that describe my boyfriend. The truth is that the list would go on forever if I kept at it. Making love to him was indescribable. Never have I felt so fully loved and worshipped in my life. I knew Edward was telling the truth when he told me he loved me before, but finally entering into an intimate relationship with him, proved to me just how much.

With Mike, sex had always been all about him. He never thought to take care of my needs first. It wasn't bad, per se, but there were definitely more times than not that I would go unsatisfied. With Edward, the complete opposite was true. Tonight, he made sure to bring me pleasure before he made love to me. It was mind blowing! Everything about tonight had been better than I had imagined, better than I could've hoped for.

Finally, wondering who was at the door, I climb out of bed, slip on one of Edward's shirts, and go to find out. He's just closing the front door when I come out of the bedroom, and when he turns and sees me, the most breathtaking smile forms on his face. "You're so beautiful, Bee. These are for you. Happy anniversary, my love."

I take in the bouquet of flowers he has in his hands, and I melt! It's honestly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Walking over to him, a take the vase and set it down on the table in the entryway, before throwing my arms around him and kissing him with everything I have in me.

When I pull back, he gives me his signature sexy smirk. "Wow, Bee! And you haven't even read the card yet," he laughs.

I pull away and go back to the flowers, pulling the card from the little plastic fork in the middle of the bouquet. Without a word, I open it and read his message to me.

_Bee,_

_You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't believe there was ever a time that I thought I could live a nice, happy life without you by my side. I know now how completely wrong I was. Happy Anniversary, My Love. The first of many._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

The words brought tears to my eyes because they were so perfect. I hadn't even had time to set the card down before Edward was pulling me into his arms. He didn't say anything for a few minutes; he simply let me cry into his bare chest.

When I was able to gain some semblance of control over my emotions, I looked up into his eyes. "Just when I think you can't me any more perfect, you surprise me. Thank you, Edward, for everything. I have never felt so loved in my entire life."

"You deserve it, Bee. I never realized how empty my life was without you. We've already lost so much time together, but I'm never going to let that happen again. You're my entire world, now. Without you, I would cease to exist. I love you, Bee, with everything that I am, and I am beyond thankful that you seem to feel the same way."

"I do, Edward. I love you so, so much. It hurts me to even think about what my life was like before you...before us. I never want to go back to that."

He tilted my chin up and looked directly into my eyes. "For as long as I live, Bee, you'll never have to. That's a promise, love. Now, should we put away those groceries you were so worried about and maybe make some dinner? I have to admit, someone made me work up an appetite."

I laugh at him, thinking of the old saying 'the sure way to a man's heart is his stomach.' "Well, I was planning to make a white sauce chicken lasagna, but it will take about an hour and a half to prep and bake. Can you wait that long?" I ask. I'm somewhat hungry myself, but figure we can snack on something until its ready if we need to.

He gets a glint of mischief in his eyes as he answers me. "I'm sure we can think of something to do while we wait."

I feel my arousal drip down my legs at his implication, but decide to play innocent. "What did you have in mind, Edward?"

"Hmm...I'd rather show you, Bee. How long will it take you to get dinner in the oven?"

"About thirty minutes. Do you want to help?" I ask.

"Anything for you, love," he replies before pressing a kiss to my lips.

When we separate, I pull everything out of the bags and dig out a pot to boil the noodles in. That will take the longest to do. Once I fill the pot with water and put it on the burner to heat up, I grab a skillet and some butter out of the fridge. "Okay babe, have you ever grilled up chicken before?" I ask as I scoop up some butter and plop it in the skillet before turning on the heat.

Edward laughs. "No, but it can't be any harder than this," he says, palming his crotch, which is very hard, indeed.

"Ugh, Edward! You need to behave!" I hiss at him, only half joking. Yes, I am hungry, but it isn't just for food. "Okay, once the butter is melted, put the chicken in, cover it, and let it cook for about six minutes. Then you'll need to flip it over, and do the same for the other side. Got it?" I ask with a smile.

"Got it," he replies with my favorite crooked grin.

I set about mixing the spinach with the ricotta cheese and the put the noodles in the water once it is boiling. When they are done, so is the chicken. Edward cut it into cubes, added it to the Alfredo sauce, and set it on the counter beside me. It really helped to have two people working on it. Together, we put the lasagna in the pan, layer by layer, and then I slide it into the oven, setting a timer for sixty minutes.

Before I even have time to turn around, Edward's hands are all over me, and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my shirts, Bee?" he asks as his right hand slips into the opening of the shirt and he starts massaging my breasts.

I moan at his touch, arching my back to encourage him to keep going. "No, I don't think you have," I pant out as he tweaks my nipple.

"Well you are. So incredibly sexy. But, do you know what's even sexier?" he whispers huskily in my ear. I can't find my voice, so I simply shake my head. "You not wearing anything at all." As he sucks my earlobe between his lips and bites it lightly, I let out a throaty groan. God, what this man does to me.

Without another word, Edward removes his hand from my breast and spins me around. His lips crash into mine, and automatically, I wrap my arms around his neck. As he encircles my waist, pulling me as close to him as humanly possible, I can feel how hard he is and desire courses through me. Edward's hands move down to grab my ass, and he lifts me off the ground. Easily following his train of thought, I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my hot core into his bulging erection.

The growl that rips from his throat sends shivers down my spine, and soon he's carrying me into the living room and depositing me on the couch. "Don't move," he tells me before disappearing into the bedroom. He's back thirty seconds later with condoms in his hand, and I feel myself grow impossibly more aroused.

Without a word, he's on his knees in front of me, unbuttoning his shirt that I'm wearing. When he gets the last one undone, he pushes it off my shoulders, and his mouth immediately envelops my sensitive flesh. He alternates between licking, sucking, and biting first my left nipple, and then my right. I'm wound so tight that I feel like I'm going to explode, and he hasn't even touched be below the waist yet. Is it possible to come from him just lavishing my breasts with attention? A few minutes pass, and I have my answer. Edward continues to suck and nibble my skin, bringing me right to the edge, and then finally bites down hard on my right nipple while he pinches and twists my left.

"Holy HELL!" I scream as my body begins to contract uncontrollably. Edward holds me down gently, continuing to suck and nibble on my exposed flesh as I ride out my orgasm. When I finally catch my breath, I look up into Edward's face, seeing satisfaction written all over it. "What the hell was that? I didn't even know it was possible to make someone orgasm just by playing with their boobs."

Edward smirks at me and then kisses my lips before responding. "Its not possible with everyone, but with how strong your reactions are to me whenever I touch you, I thought I'd try it. Was that okay?"

"Oh my God, Edward! Are you crazy? That was amazing!"

He sits back on his knees slightly, running his fingertips from my right cheek, down over my boob, and then trailing down my stomach. Everywhere his skin touches mine, goose bumps erupt. He's right about the way my body reacts to him.

He switches hands and follows the same path down the left side of my body before moving both hands to my knees. He slowly moves both them upward, and stops right at the apex of my thighs. The simple touch drives me absolutely crazy with anticipation, but he doesn't touch me where I need him to the most.

"Please, Edward!" I beg before I even realize the words have formed.

"Please what, beautiful?" he asks with a smirk. He knows he is driving me crazy, but he is determined to make me beg for his touch.

"God, Edward, I need to feel you touch me," I manage to say hoarsely.

His smirk turns into a full-on grin as he responds. "I am touching you, baby." To emphasize his point, he squeezes my thigh playfully.

Frustrated but incredibly turned on, I grab his hand with mine and move it up to where I'm burning for his touch. "Here, Edward. I need to feel you touch me here," I pant as he immediately runs two fingers through my wetness. "Yessss! Right there."

"Mmm... You're so fucking wet, Bee." Edward takes his fingers and brings them up to his mouth, licking them clean. "And you taste so damn good." He swipes his fingers through my folds again and then brings his hand up to my mouth. Without any hesitation, I grab ahold of his hand and suck his fingers into my mouth, moaning as the taste of myself explodes on my tongue. "Don't you agree, baby? On how good you taste?"

I moan in response and then cry out, because, as I'm sucking on his fingers, he slides two fingers from his other hand inside me. My hips automatically flex into his hand, silently begging for more. His thumb quickly finds my clit, and be begins rubbing circles around the oversensitive nerve while he continues to slide his fingers in and out of me.

He must be able to feel my walls clenching around his fingers, because he starts pushing deeper. "It's alright, love, let it go. Come for me again." And I do. With a strangled scream, I let go and climax for the fourth time in two hours. "That's it, baby. I love watching you come. That beautiful blush of yours covers your entire body, and its breathtaking, just like you."

His fingers slow as I ride out the waves of my orgasm, until he removes them completely. I whimper at the emptiness I feel, but plan to quickly remedy it. Edward's cock is straining against the fabric of his boxers, so I lean forward and free it. His skin feels incredibly soft, and I can't help but stroke him several times, using my thumb to spread the pre-cum leaking out of him.

I scoot myself to the edge of the couch, spreading my legs so that Edward is positioned between them. Then I reach down to the floor - where he dropped the condoms when he started fingering me - and pick one up. "I want you, Edward. I need to feel you inside me again; I need to feel you make love to me, to fuck me."

"Ugh! God, Bee, you can't talk to me that way! It drives me wild with lust, and I may not be able to control myself."

I bring the condom up to my lips and rip the package open with my teeth again. "Good! I don't want you to control yourself," I tell him as I move to put the condom on him. It's easier to slide it on him this time, because I'm not nervous anymore. In fact, the only things I feel are excitement and anticipation of feeling him inside me again. Once he is fully sheathed in the latex, I position him at the entrance to my dripping pussy and then look up to meet his gaze. "I want you to fuck me, Edward. I don't want it soft and slow; I want it hard and fast. I want you to make me scream."

I've never been this bold before, or felt so empowered, but I trust Edward completely. My words seem to do the trick, because I watch as his eyes darken considerably. He studies my face for a moment to make sure I'm sure, and then he thrusts inside me in one swift motion. It feels incredible as he begins pumping into me as hard as he can, his pace picking up speed with each thrust. Without warning, he pulls out of me and flips me over so I'm on my knees on the couch. He rises to his feet, pushes my back gently so I'm bending at the waist, grabs onto my hips, and pulls me back onto his length. This new position allows him to penetrate me deeper than I ever thought possible. With each thrust, I feel the coil in my stomach wind tighter and tighter. I can already tell that when I do come, its going to be one hell of an orgasm.

One of Edward's hands, that are currently on my hips, start to move around my body until I feel his fingers right where we are joined. He rubs circles for a minute or two, but then takes me completely by surprise when he pinches my clit at the same time he thrusts into me deeper than ever. "OH...MY...GOD...YEESSSSSS!" I scream as my body shatters into thousands of pieces. I was right, the orgasm is mind blowing, and I can hardly think as Edward continues his assault on my pussy, slamming into me repeatedly. Just as my orgasm starts to fade, Edward pinches my sensitive nub again, and I lose it once more. Never have I come so many times in such a short amount of time, and it's an incredible feeling; euphoric.

Edward's hand disappears as he continues to slam into me, but I soon feel it again on my breast. He starts rolling and tweaking my nipple, which is just the right mixture of pleasure and pain. "Touch yourself, baby. Play with your clit while I fuck you," he growls as he gives my nipple a hard tweak.

Without even having to think about it, I do what he asks. My right hand moves from the couch to my clit, and I start rubbing it with my index and middle finger as Edward continues to fuck me from behind while playing with my nipple. "That's it, Bee. Come for me again. Please, baby?" By now, Edward's thrusts are becoming semi-erratic, and I can tell he's close, as well.

My fingers start to work more feverishly on my clit, and within a few more minutes, I'm shattering around him again. "Fuck!" I scream as I let go, my walls clenching so tightly around Edward's cock, I'm surprised he can move at all. With three more thrusts, he reaches his peak, and pulls my hips into his as tight as he can.

Once he's released his load into the condom, his knees give out and he collapses on top of me. As he's repositioning us into a more comfortable position, the timer on the oven goes off. I can't help but laugh at the timing. "Dinner's ready, babe," I tell him through my laughter.

"Mmm... Perfect timing. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>AN Hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Next up will be EPOV and the introduction of a few new characters. Any guess as to who? :) Again, thanks for reading and sticking with us! XOXO


	27. Heading Home

**A/N So I promised it wouldn't be as long between updates, and I kept my word. TeamEdwardForever1998 was originally going to write this chapter, but lost what she had on Monday, so I took over and here is the end result. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 27 - Heading Home

November 24, 2010

EPOV

Things with Bella and I couldn't be better. After the night of our one month anniversary, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. (Not that we really could before that, but you know what I mean.)

Bella has been teaching for about two months now, and from what I can tell, she adores it. She comes home to me everyday, excited to share stories about her students, and things they did to make her laugh. She's in her element around those kids, and it makes me yearn to see her with kids of our own one day.

That's part of the reason I'm packing a bag right now. Two weeks ago, I asked Bella if she would come home with me for Thanksgiving, telling her Charlie was invited, too, of course. Our families have spent holidays together in the past, but this time will be different. This time, I'm not just bringing my best friend home with me, I'm bringing my girlfriend, my lover, my soulmate. Mom and Dad know she's coming, but I still haven't told them about us dating, or the fact that we're now living together. Ali and Em haven't said anything to them either, as far as I know.

The plan is to take off as soon as Bella gets home from school. The drive to Forks is only about three and a half hours, as long as the rain isn't too heavy, so we should make it there around dinner time. I feel like I'm a high school kid again, bringing his first girlfriend home to meet his parents. I guess I am in a way though, because I never really dated anyone worthy of bringing home back then. I just hope Mom and Dad react similarly to how Charlie reacted. Their support means everything to me.

The other reason for the trip is so I can talk to my mother. I plan on asking her for Granny Platt's wedding ring set, because I want to ask Bella to be my wife. I'm ready to settle down and start a family, and I know Bella is the woman I want to do that with. She is the one I want to spend my forever with, my true love, my always.

~*~*~ C2H ~*~*~

"You're awfully quiet, love. Is everything okay?" I ask Bella as we drive towards Forks. We've been on the road now for about an hour, and have hardly spoken ten words to each other.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I'm okay. I'm just nervous, you know?" she responds quietly.

"Beautiful, you have nothing to be nervous about. You already know my parents and they love you. They always have. Bee, you're family to them, even if you don't have Cullen as a last name." _Yet_. I didn't add the last thought aloud, but I was determined to make it official. And if everything goes as planned, Bella will be a Cullen very soon.

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "I know that. I guess I'm just worried about what they'll think about the whole issue with Mike. What if they think I'm not good enough for you because of it? Or that I'm just using you as a rebound?"

I hadn't realized that Bella was so worried about this. We needed to talk, and it was a conversation that needed to happen without an audience or the possibility of someone overhearing us. I pull off to the side of the road, unbuckle my seatbelt, and turn to face her. When her hands are securely in mine, I give them a gentle squeeze so she'll look me in the eyes.

"Baby, what Newton did was _not_ your fault. You were a victim in that whole situation. He used you for stability in his life when he wasn't ready to settle down. Hell, he may never be ready. That doesn't mean that you're not, does it?" I didn't wait for her to answer the question before asking the next one. "Am I just a rebound to you?"

"What? No, Edward! I love you! How could you even suggest that?" She is beginning to breathe heavily, and I know I need to calm her down, so I lean forward in my seat and capture her lips with mine.

Her hands immediately move to tangle with my hair as I deepen the kiss. When we both desperately need air, I pull away with a smirk. "Bee, I'm not the one who suggested it; you were. I know you love me, and I love you, too. You're everything to me, Bella. My parents are going to see exactly what we mean to each other the second we pull into the driveway. You have nothing to worry about, love."

"Promise?" she asks, still looking a bit unsure.

"I promise," I tell her before claiming her lips again.

~*~*~ C2H ~*~*~

"Bee, wake up, love. We're here."

Bella had fallen asleep after our talk, seemingly so much more relaxed about coming home with me. I honestly couldn't be happier than I am right now. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was. It was a long day today with the kids." She reaches over and grabs my hand, twining my fingers with hers.

"Love, there's no need to apologize. Working around kids all day has to be completely exhausting." I lean in and press a soft kiss to her lips, making her smile and close her eyes. "Are you ready?"

She bites her bottom lip nervously before nodding her head. "I'm ready." With one last squeeze of her hand, I release it and climb out to open her door for her. Once she is on her feet, I kiss her again, pulling her flush with my body.

"I love you so much, Bee. You're everything to me. Thank you for being brave enough to do this." Linking my hand with hers, I lead her up my parent's front steps and knock on the door.

After about thirty seconds, the door swings open and my mother stands before us with a huge smile on her face. "Edward, Bella! You're here! Please, come in and make yourselves at home. Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes." She moves in to give me a hug, but backs away quickly when I only return it with one hand, the other still securely holding onto Bella's.

When her eyes look down and see our interlocked fingers, she squeals louder than Alice at a Nordstrom's shoe sale. "Carlisle! Get your butt out here, now! Edward Anthony Cullen, is there something you need to tell us?"

Dad, obviously thinking there was some kind of national emergency, emerges from his study in a flash. "What's wrong, Es? Are you okay?"

I look at Bella and grin as Mom tells Dad that I have something to tell them. Pulling her into my arms, I kiss Bella on the top of her head and then look back at my very shocked looking parents. "Mom, Dad... I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan, my girlfriend."

I watch with slight amusement as my mom gasps and clasps her hand over her heart, but am completely taken off guard when the tears start to stream down her face. "Mom? What is it? Please don't cry. I thought you would be happy for us." I feel Bella starting to tremble in my arms at my mom's reaction, so I tighten my grip on her as we wait for my mom to compose herself.

"Oh, Edward, I am happy for you. So happy! These are good tears, my dear, sweet boy." My dad pulls my mom to him and they hold each other before opening their arms to include Bella and me. Hesitantly, my beautiful girl follows me into their embrace. After a few minutes of just standing there in a group hug, my mom is the first to pull away. "Alright, you two, I need to go check on dinner, but I expect the full story when we sit down. Do you hear me?"

She uses her no-nonsense voice - the one where you know someone means business. I immediately feel abashed and answer her quickly. "Yes, Ma'am."

Bella looks at me, and when we make eye contact, she suddenly cracks up laughing. "Somebody's in _trouble!_" she sings like a kid on a playground before breaking into laughter again.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, Bee?" I quirk my eyebrows at her in a challenge, and she doesn't disappoint.

"Damn straight, it's funny!" she says through her giggles. I love seeing her this carefree and happy. It makes my day and I never want it to end. As my dad watches with an amused look on his face, I take a step toward Bella and she retreats quickly. She knows me way too well. "You wouldn't!" she exclaims, knowing damn well that I will.

Instead of answering her, I lunge, tossing her over my shoulder and running to the couch where I drop her before attacking her ribs with my fingers. She is so ticklish there that she's laughing and screaming and crying for me to stop all at the same time. "Carlise! Help...me! Oh god, Edward...stop...I'm...gu...gu...gonna...wet my pants!"

At that, I halt my attack on her ribs, and instead attack her lips with my own. She groans and opens her mouth to me as I deepen the kiss. I don't know how long we lay on the couch making out, but we're broken up by the sound of a throat being cleared. Bella pushes me off of her and flushes a beautiful shade of scarlet as she looks at my dad, abashed.

Dad just shakes his head and laughs. "Just thought you two should know that dinner's ready. Your mom called for you, Edward, but you were so...um...busy, I don't think you heard her." With a smile and a wink for both of us, he turns and walks into the dining room.

"Oh my god, Edward! How humiliating!" Bella whisper-yells at me.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. Did you see how happy Dad was right now? He has a gleam in his eye that I haven't seen in a long time. I think it's because he can see how happy you make me." I brush Bella's wild hair from her face and kiss her lips chastely.

"Really?" she questions, obviously not too sure of herself. We'd definitely have to work on that.

"Yes really, Bee. Mom and Dad love you, just like I promised you they would. Plus, you make me the happiest man alive, and I'm sure they see that, too. Now, let's go eat before my dad has to come back and find us again." I climb off the couch and offer Bella my hand, which she takes with no hesitation. Together, we walk into the dining room and sit down to dinner, side-by-side, ready to answer a barrage of questions that we know are waiting for us.

~*~*~ C2H ~*~*~

"Bella, honey, when I heard you were coming, I prepared Alice's old room for you, but I guess that's not necessary now, is it?" Esme asks, looking between Bella and myself.

Bella immediately starts blushing, so I reach over to squeeze her hand. "Oh, um... No thank you, Esme. If it's okay with you, I'll just stay with Edward in his old room."

"Of course it's okay, dear. We would have had to rearrange the rooming situation tomorrow anyway when Alice and Jasper get here." She pauses for a minute, looking like she really wants to say something. Finally, she takes a deep breath before smiling at my beautiful girl. "Bella, I just want to tell you that I'm glad you're here. You've always been a part of our family, but now maybe it will become official. I love you, sweetheart!"

"Mom! We've only been dating for a few months for Christ's sake! You start talking like that and you're going to scare my girlfriend away. Jeez!" Yes, I know I'm planning to ask Bella to marry me, but I don't want my mom spoiling the whole thing before I even have a chance to ask.

Mom laughs wholeheartedly. "Alright, alright! I'm just trying to tell Bella that I'm happy you're both happy. You two have a good night. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen prepping some things for tomorrow."

Bella sucks in a breath and my eyes immediately go to her. "Oh Esme! Where are my manners? Is there anything I can help you with before we go up to bed? I'm sorry I didn't offer before."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous! You had a full day at work today, followed by a long drive to get here. You deserve your rest. But if it makes you feel better, I'll be up at seven in the morning to put the turkey in the oven and do some other things; you can help me then. Now, get to bed you two, because even if you don't plan to help in the kitchen tomorrow, breakfast will be at eight, and you're both expected to be there." With a wink, she turns around and walks into the kitchen.

Silently, I grab Bella's hand and lead her up to my old room. Once we're here and the door is locked, I press my lips to hers in a sweet kiss. We had promised each other before the trip that we wouldn't do anything but sleep in my bedroom, so I keep it chaste; at least I try. When her tongue makes contact with my bottom lip, seeking to deepen the kiss, my restraint flies out the window and I open my mouth to her.

Without ever breaking the kiss, I lead her to the bed and lie down beside her. Realizing that she'd be mortified if my parents caught us doing anything more than kissing, I knew I couldn't lose control. Instead, we lay on the bed together, making out like teenagers until we are both sweaty and breathless.

Finally, we change into our pajamas, brush our teeth, and then climb under the covers. I pull Bella closer to me and wrap my arm firmly around her waist. "Sweet dreams, Bee. I love you," I tell her with a kiss to the back of her head.

"Mmm...I always have sweet dreams when I'm in your arms, Edward. I love you, too. Goodnight." Her words run together slightly, and by the time she's finished, I can tell she's already asleep.

"You're perfect, Bee, in every way. And I promise that I will love you forever. Tonight I'm taking a major step towards our future; I just hope you're on the same page with me." I hold her a little tighter as I whisper into her hair, knowing she won't hear me. With one last kiss to her head, I untangle myself from her and quietly climb out of bed to search for my mother.

On my way into the kitchen, I stop at the door to Dad's study and knock. When he opens it, I ask him to join me in the kitchen, explaining that I have something I need to speak with him and Mom about. He agrees without question, and together, we walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the table.

"Esme, dear, Edward has something he needs to talk to us about. Can you take a break for a few minutes?" my dad asks my mom once he's seated.

Without missing a beat, my mom turns around with a smile on her face. "Oh of course!" She wipes her hands on a dish towel, and then joins us at the table. "What's up, Edward?"

Slightly nervous, I take a deep breath and look directly at my parents. "Mom, Dad...I'm head over heels in love with Bella. She's everything to me, and I want to ask her to be my wife." Ignoring my mother's squeal, I continue. "Mom, I wanted to ask you for Granny Platt's wedding ring set. It's timeless and elegant, and I think it's perfect for Bella. But I also want to make sure you believe in and support my decision to marry her. Your approval means the world to me."

My parents look at each other for a minute, and I know they're doing that weird non-verbal communication thing that some couples do. It's eerie, really, but I hope that Bella and I can do the same one day. Mom is the first one to look at me again, and when she does, she has a huge smile on her face.

"Edward, your father and I love you very much, and the only thing we care about is that you're happy. It's obvious that you are, so you have our full support and blessing. I was serious tonight when I told Bella that she's always been family. Even if things didn't work out between you two, that wouldn't change. I know they will though, because I can see how much you love each other." She looks at my dad again and addresses him. "Dear, would you go get my mother's wedding rings? The box is in the bottom drawer of my jewelry case on our bureau."

"Of course, Es. I'll be right back." Without another word, my father leaves us alone in the kitchen.

My mom just watches me intently for a minute before she finally breaks the silence. "Can you imagine your life without her in it?"

"Never," I respond without missing a beat. "Mom, when she called me the day she found that bastard in bed with that tramp, she was so broken. She cried herself to sleep in my arms that night. Offering to let her stay with me was a natural reaction because she had been my best friend for so long, but things started to shift in our relationship. She's happy now, happier than I've ever seen her before, and I'd like to think I have at least something to do with that.

"Now, when I think about what's going to happen in the future, there is one thing that is always constant. Bella. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens. Thank you for giving me your blessing on this, and for allowing me to pass on Granny Platt's rings. She always loved Bella when we were growing up, and I'd like to think Granny would be smiling right now if she knew that I planned to pass the rings on to her."

Dad came back into the room as I was talking to Mom, and placed the ring box in front of me before returning to his seat. "You're right, son. Your grandmother adored Bella, and would be more than pleased with your decision. Have you talked to Charlie about your plans yet? Does he even know about you guys?"

I sigh, remembering back to that night at the club. "Yes, Dad; Charlie has known for a while, and said something along the lines of it being about damn time I realized my feelings for his daughter."

Mom gasped and Dad chuckled. "Yes, that does sound like Charlie, doesn't it? Anyway, you should speak to him before you ask Bella. I know times have changed, but the way we raised you hasn't and you need to let him know of your intentions."

"Don't worry, Dad. I plan to talk to him tomorrow. He's coming for dinner, right Mom?" I look at her questioningly.

"Yes, Edward; he said he'd be here. He works the morning shift, but is coming over straight from work."

I yawn suddenly, and realize that I'm beat. "Thanks for everything, Mom and Dad. I love you both, but I'm going to head to bed, now. We've got an early morning ahead of us from what I've been told," I say, winking at my mom.

"Damn right," she laughs and then stands up to give me a hug. "Goodnight, Edward."

I squeeze her to me and wish her goodnight before turning to my dad. "We're proud of you, son. You couldn't have chosen a woman more perfect for you," he says, pulling me into a man hug and patting my back.

"Thanks Dad. I love you guys." Without another word, I grab the ring box from the table and make my way upstairs. I tuck the ring away in my bag and then climb into bed with my beautiful girl. She hasn't moved at all since I left earlier, for which I am relieved. Tomorrow I will talk to Charlie, and ask for his daughter's hand. If all goes to plan, she will be wearing Granny's ring before the weekend is over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well? What'd you think? Please take a second to review, and let us know! Next up will be BPOV. We'll possibly also have an EPOV and/or CPOV added to the outtakes link sometime soon. Thanks again for reading!**


	28. Being Thankful

**Thank you to TeamEdwardForever1998 for your continued help and support with this story! XOXO**

**A/N So yeah, epic fail on our parts for posting another chapter. With school out for the summer, we've both been incredibly busy. That, and I had a severe case of writer's block. Thank you to those of you who reached out to me and gave me a push to get the next chapter out. It's because of you that this update is here. You know who you are! :) Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 28 in BPOV. **

* * *

><p>Close to Home<p>

Chapter 28 - Being Thankful

November 25, 2010

BPOV

It's Thanksgiving today, and I've never been more thankful in my life. I have everything I never knew I always wanted, and my life is perfect. As I lie here in Edward's arms, I think back on the last several years. What the hell did I ever see in that creep, Mike Newton? Sure, he was cute and charming when I was in high school, but he never treated me the way a man who loves a woman should treat her.

He was my first everything, so I guess I was blinded by that. If I had just opened my eyes, I would have seen the signs. Mike Newton was far from perfect; in fact, he was anything but. He was a liar and a cheater, and Edward was right - he was just using me for stability in his fucked up life. I can see that clearly, now. I guess the old saying '_hind sight is always 20/20'_ is accurate.

I always loved Edward as a friend, but now it's so much more. I can see what an amazing person he is, and how much he loves me. And it's not just Edward. Last night, when Esme broke in to tears, I was terrified. I was afraid that she was going to tell Edward that he was making the biggest mistake of his life - that we were best friends, so we couldn't be more than that. When she told us that they were good tears, I almost started crying myself. The relief and the love I found in that moment were indescribable. Then when Carlisle pulled Esme into an embrace and held his other arm open, I knew I had been worrying for nothing.

Telling them about what had happened with Mike was hard, but they were nothing but understanding. I even outright laughed when Esme called him a two-timing man whore. She was always so prim and proper when we were growing up, and to hear that kind of language slip out of her mouth honestly shocked the hell out of me. Have I mentioned that I love Esme to death? Because if I didn't before, I most definitely do now.

After the heavy conversation was over, the atmosphere was much lighter. The four of us had smiles on our faces as we all talked and laughed and shared stories about things the others had missed in our time apart. It was truly a great evening, but I was exhausted. When Esme mentioned that she was going to be up for a while making preparations for today's dinner, I felt horrible. Here I was, a guest in her home, and I hadn't even bothered offering to help with anything. When I did offer, though, she brushed me off, saying that if I really wanted to help, she'd be down in the kitchen at 7 in the morning to put the turkey in, and I could help her then.

So here I am, wrapped up in Edward's arms at 6:30, so comfortable that I don't want to move, but too polite not to go down and help Esme. At least I still have a few minutes before I have to untangle myself from his embrace. As I try to snuggle my way closer to Edward, I am met with some resistance against my lower back. Edward is still sound asleep, but groans when my ass comes in contact with his morning wood. God, why did we agree to keep things chaste this weekend, again?

Unable to resist myself, I reach behind me and start rubbing his erection. His hips automatically flex, pushing his lower half more firmly into my grip as his arms tighten around my waist. My hand is trapped between us, but I don't really care.

"Fuck, Baby, that feels incredible," he manages to say in a husky, sleep-filled voice that sends shivers down my spine. I want him - I need him - and I suddenly don't care who hears us. We are both adults, after all. Twisting myself around in his arms so that I am facing him, I kiss him hard, moaning as I feel him twitch in my hand. Pulling back, he looks at me wide-eyed. "Bee, what are you doing? I thought we agreed…"

I silence him with my lips and tongue, putting everything I have into the kiss. When my lungs are burning with my need for oxygen, I pull back and stare in to his gorgeous green eyes. "I know what we agreed to, Edward, but I can't do it. I need you so much right now. Please?"

He watches me for a minute, searching for something in my eyes. When he finds nothing but the truth of my words, his lips meet mine again as his hands find the hem of my pajama top. We separate only long enough to pull our shirts off before we start feverishly kissing again.

Edward rolls us so I'm on my back with him hovering over me, and then attaches his mouth to my right nipple. "Fuck!" I cry out, unable to hold back as his teeth find purchase on the hard nub. I am so worked up that my hips flex in to his, desperate to find some sort of friction. He complies, grinding his erection against my heated core before slowly trailing open-mouth kisses down my stomach.

When he reaches my pajama bottoms, he pauses only briefly before pulling them, along with my panties, down my legs - baring me to him completely. "God, Bee… how did I get so lucky?" he asks as he stares at my naked body hungrily.

"Ah! I'm the lucky one," I manage to rasp out as he slides two fingers deep inside me, taking me by surprise. He looks up at me with a grin on his face before he lowers his head between my legs. I nearly come unglued when his mouth finds purchase on my engorged clit, flicking it with his tongue.

He senses I'm close, because he pulls away a fraction of an inch to speak. "That's right, Bee. Come for me, Love." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he's attacking my clit again while his fingers slide in and out of me vigorously.

"Ed….ward! Yes!" I pant, gripping his hair tightly to hold his face in place as I reach my peak. My hips lift up off the bed as my muscles contract, and I can feel the gush of fluids leaving my body.

Once I've ridden out my orgasm, Edward removes his fingers, pulls back, and gives me a satisfied grin as he makes his way up my body. When he gets close enough, I pull him to me and kiss him, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as he grinds his erection against me once again.

He breaks the kiss, straightens up to where he's kneeling between my legs, and quickly pulls his pajama bottoms down, freeing his cock. When he takes himself in his hand and starts to rub up and down his length, I lick my lips without even realizing it. I need to feel him inside me now, so I tell him just that. "Ugh, please, Edward. I need to feel you."

"Mmm, Baby, I thought you'd never ask," he says as he lines up with my entrance.

Even through my haze of lust and need, I am able to think semi-coherently. "Wait! Condom," I remind him and then watch as he shakes his head. "Edward, I'm not in the clear yet and won't be for a few more months. I'd never forgive myself if I passed something along to you," I tell him, pleading with my eyes for him to understand. When his face falls and he pulls away from me, I know he's disappointed.

"Bee, I didn't bring any condoms because we agreed to keep things PG while we were here. I didn't see the point. Fuck!" he yells suddenly, frustration clear in his voice.

"Baby, it's okay. I need to get down to the kitchen to help your mom, anyway. I'm sorry about getting you all worked up for nothing. Can I help you take care of that before I go downstairs?" I ask, eyeing his still fully erect cock.

He starts to shake his head, but I'm already moving off the bed, pulling him behind me. When he's standing beside me, I drop to my knees and lick the length of his shaft from base to tip. When I taste the salty pre-come, I moan and then pull him into my mouth, sucking hard. His hands find my hair and he guides my movements, being careful not to gag me by thrusting too deep.

I know he's getting close, because his words become unintelligible, and he starts to twitch in my mouth. I move my right hand up to his ass and squeeze his flesh as I swallow around his cock, which is his undoing. After a few more quick thrusts, I feel three hot bursts of liquid stream down the back of my throat.

Once I've licked him clean, he helps me stand and then wraps me in his arms, holding me tightly to his chest. My arms automatically snake around his waist as I return his embrace. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I never meant…"

"Love, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I wanted it just as much as you did, but it's okay. Thank you for taking care of me," he says, squeezing me tighter against him.

I can't help but giggle at his words. "Anytime, Handsome," I reply, looking up into his eyes. There is so much love and adoration there that it takes my breath away for a second. "I love you so much, Edward," I whisper softly after swallowing the lump in my throat. The emotions I feel for this man are overwhelming.

"I love you, too, Bee. More than anything," he replies and then kisses me softly, sweetly.

Reluctantly, I pull out of his arms and smile up at him. "I'd better get dressed and go down to help your mom in the kitchen. Are you coming down soon?"

He returns my smile and then kisses my lips once more. "Yeah, I just want to take a quick shower. I'll be down in a bit to help out, too. I love you, Gorgeous."

"I love you, too," I tell him before turning toward the door with a cheesy grin on my face. I seriously will never get enough of this hot, sexy man.

~*~*~ C2H ~*~*~

The Cullen household is full of people laughing and having fun. Esme and I finished up the turkey and got it in the oven, made several pies and side dishes, and now Edward and I are just relaxing in the den. Ali and Jasper got here an hour ago, and ten minutes after they arrived, Emmett showed up with Rosalie, surprising everyone. I have honestly never seen Esme happier than she is right now, having her whole family here at once, including their significant others.

My dad is coming over right after work, and as soon as he gets here, we're all going to sit down to eat. Until then, I'm perfectly content sitting in Edward's lap on the couch as he watches the game with the guys. I guess I must end up drifting off to sleep, because when I wake up, Edward is gazing down at me lovingly.

"Hey, Beautiful. Are you ready to eat?" he asks. His eyes are shining so brightly that my breath hitches.

"Yeah. Did I fall asleep? Why didn't you wake me up so I could help your mom set the table? Is my dad here?" I'm still half asleep, so the questions are just pouring out of me.

Edward silences my rambling with a kiss, though, before pulling back and looking into my eyes. "Yes... Because you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you... And yes, your dad is here." He chuckles, kissing me again briefly before helping me up from the couch and leading me into the dining room where everyone is waiting.

Traditions are strong in the Cullen household, and today is no different. Carlisle sits at the head of the table and says grace. When he is finished, he explains that we will go around the table and each person will say what they're thankful for. Edward and I are on his left, so it looks like we'll be going toward the end.

Surprisingly, Carlisle starts, followed by Esme. They both focus on the fact that their entire family is present and all seem happy. They each explain that all they want as parents is for their children to be happy.

Alice goes next, making everyone laugh at what she's thankful for. "I'm thankful for meeting someone as kind-hearted and patient as Jazz. Who would have ever thought I'd find someone who could put up with me, let alone want to marry me. I love you, Jazz."

Jasper was next. "Ali, from the day I first met you, I knew I was in trouble. I didn't believe in any of that love at first sight stuff, but I quickly changed my tune. I tried to fight my feelings because you were so young and I felt like a pervert, but I just couldn't. I'm thankful for such a loving, understand family, who raised the most incredible woman in the world. But most of all, I'm thankful for meeting you, Ali, because there's no one else I would rather spend my forever with." 'Aww's are heard around the table, making Jasper turn a bright shade of red, but he bends over and kisses Alice on the cheek.

Rosalie and Emmett have everyone in hysterics with the story of how they met and why they're thankful they did. I laugh so hard I cry, and part of it is because I was there to witness most of it. Of course, they leave out the fact that Emmett went to find Rose in her office, and how they had sex right then and there, but that's a good thing. I don't know how poor Esme would react if she heard that side of the tale.

My dad is next, and he's never been good at this. It takes him a few minutes to gather his thoughts, but everyone just remains quiet as he does so. Finally, after clearing his throat for the third time, he starts to talk. "I'm thankful for so many different things today that I honestly don't know where to start, so I guess I'll just jump right in. Carlisle, I'm thankful that you have such a wonderful family. You've always been here for Bells and me, including us in holidays, family gatherings, and the like. It means so much to me that you always think to include us.

"Esme, I'm thankful for all you've done for Bella. With her mother so flighty and never really available, you took on that role whenever she needed it. I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you for that. I know Bella is appreciative of it as well.

"Alice and Emmett, you've always been like a sister and brother to Bella. My biggest fear as a father to an only child was that she'd grow up alone and end up being a spoiled brat. You helped me more than you realize. I guess I didn't have anything to worry about though, because Bella doesn't have a spoiled bone in her body.

"Edward, you've been Bella's best friend for twenty years. You were and are always there for her when she needs you. You've always been there to support her and protect her. That didn't change a few months ago when that good-for-nothing fiancé of hers pulled the crap that he did. With no questions asked, you took her in and helped her through a really tough time. Thank you, Son.

"And Bella? What I'm most thankful for today is you. I know I only managed with the help of this amazing family, but I couldn't have raised a better person if I'd had all the resources in the world. You're an incredible young woman, and I'm so proud of you, Honey. I'm thankful that Newton showed his true colors before you married him, and that everything worked out in the end. I could never really understand what you saw in that creep, but I just wanted you to be happy, so I stayed quiet and let nature take its course. I love you, baby girl, and I'm thankful that you've found the true happiness you deserve."

At the end of my dad's speech, I have tears in my eyes. Charlie has always been a man of few words, but he sure had a lot to say tonight. Before I even begin to say what I'm thankful for, I get out of my chair, drop to my knees in front of my father, and hug him tightly. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. I know I don't say it enough, but you're the one who's made me who I am today."

I climb to my feet and kiss his cheek before returning to my seat. "Wow. How am I supposed to follow that?" I ask, making everyone around the table chuckle. "Here goes nothing, I guess. Carlisle and Esme, you truly are like second parents to me. For twenty years, you treated me like a daughter and showed me unconditional love, and you did so with no ulterior motives.

"Ali and Emmy, you're like the brother and sister I never had. We've been through so much together, and you've always stood by me. Neither one of you tried to tell me I was making a mistake my being with Mike. You let me make my own decision there, and for that I am truly grateful. I wouldn't be the person I am today if you hadn't.

"Dad, the same goes for you. I know you didn't really like Mike, but you thought he made me happy, so you never said anything. You just loved me unconditionally and were always there to help me and support me. Thank you for that. You'll never realize how much I love and respect you.

"Jasper, I'm thankful that you're able to keep our little sprite in line. She's over-exuberant and doesn't understand the meaning of the word no, but you manage to tame her slightly. You're good for her. I know it's not always going to be easy, but thank you for stepping up to take care of one of my best friends.

"Rose, the day Edward and I walked into your club and saw the look on Emmett's face, I knew he was smitten. He was a blundering idiot who didn't know when the heck to shut up. Yet you were able to overlook all that. You gave him a chance when he didn't really deserve it, and I'm thankful for that. I haven't seen my Emmy-bear this happy in a really long time, so thank you.

"Last but most certainly not least, Edward. You've been my best friend for twenty years. You were always there for me when I needed you. You would be my shoulder to cry on, or a listening ear when I had something to say or vent about. You never judged me or told me I was being stupid. You let me make my own mistakes. It took me twenty years to realize that you are my other half. You're perfect for me, and make me strive to be a better person.

"I was with Mike for seven years, and never once did I feel as loved or cherished as I have in the two months I've been with you. At the risk of sounding totally cheesy or cliche, you complete me, Edward. You are my soulmate, and I love you so much. Thank you for everything you have done for me: as my best friend, as my boyfriend, and as my lover." I blush at the last part, but feel it needed to be said. Edward squeezes my hand and then kisses me softly on the corner of my mouth before clearing his throat.

When he starts, he looks around the table with a smile. "Normally, my dad would be last to go during this tradition, but I asked him if I could be last today and he agreed. Mom and Dad, I'm thankful for the endless love you've shown me my entire life. You've been supportive of all my decisions and have been a great example to me of what love is supposed to be like. It hasn't always been perfect or easy, but you proved to me that if love is true, it can endure any trial and come out stronger.

"Liss and Em, I'm thankful for the two best siblings in the world. You've both been there for me through so much, and gave me a swift kick in the ass whenever I needed it. Sorry, Mom." Everyone chuckles as he continues. "Rosalie and Jasper, my brother and sister are better people just from knowing you and having you in their lives. I've never seen either of them happier, and for that I'm thankful. I'm also thankful to have an extremely understanding boss who'll give me time off when I need it," Edward adds, looking at Jasper and smiling his crooked smile. The entire table laughs before quieting so Edward can continue.

When he does continue, he pushes his chair back as he stands, taking both of my hands in his and squeezing. "Bee, as you said, we've been best friends for twenty years. We laughed together, cried together, and loved together. We've made mistakes, and we've learned from them. I never knew true happiness until we started dating, but now that I have, I never want to lose it. I never want to lose you, Bee." He drops to one knee and releases my hands to dig in his pocket. I gasp when he pulls out a black velvet box before taking my left hand in his again.

"Bee, I promise to love you forever, and to do my best to be everything you need me to be. I want to support you and watch you grow, and I promise to never hold you back from your dreams. You are my world, my everything. I can't imagine a life without you in it. Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife?"

As he finishes his words, he opens up the box, and nestled inside is a ring I'm very familiar with. It belonged to Granny Platt. As the tears stream down my face, Edward looks up at me from his position on one knee. In his emerald eyes, I see vulnerability mixed in with so much love and tenderness. I realize that a part of him is afraid I'll say no because of everything that happened with Mike.

Edward isn't Mike, though. Edward loves me unconditionally, and would do anything to make me happy. Mike was a selfish asshole who only cared about getting his dick wet. I try to speak, but my emotions are overwhelming and I find a huge lump lodged in my throat.

As I start to nod my head, I clear my throat and try again. I know all eyes are on me, but these people are my closest friends and family. My tears never cease as I finally clear my throat enough to answer. "Yes," I whisper. It's all I can do in the moment, but it's enough. Edward understands and his whole face lights up as he pulls the ring out of the box and slides it onto my ring finger. Once it's securely in place, he's up off his knee and his lips are firmly pressed against mine as the whole table erupts in loud cheers and applause.

Edward has tears streaming down his face now too, but in a strong, sure voice, he speaks as he looks me in the eye. "I love you so much, Bee. Now and forever. Thank you for making me the luckiest man on earth." With one more sweet kiss, he takes his seat and smiles. "I'm starving; let's eat!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well? What did you think? Did I do it justice? Was the proposal what you wanted it to be? Nothing as flashy as Mike's proposal, but he was a total douche anyway! LOL Please review and let us know what you thought of the chapter! Next up for the main story will be EPOV. I'm also thinking about a CPOV for the outtakes of when Edward talks to him. **

**Happy Canada Day to my Canadian readers yesterday, and Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans. Hope you all enjoy your holidays! **


End file.
